


Пар

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Rating: NC17, Reincarnation, Romance, Wordcount: Over 30.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Пост-апокалиптическое стимпанковое AU, разворачивающееся через триста лет после событий канона в альтернативную эпоху Возрождения, где Артур — выдающийся инженер, а Мерлин — его помощник, механик от Бога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110749) by [new_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_kate/pseuds/new_kate). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> [Ссылка на оригинальный арт](http://cymeteria-arts.livejournal.com/22951.html)
> 
> [Скачать фик одним файлом](http://yadi.sk/d/TpwJB5C46vQiu) (в формате doc)

В последний день путешествия Мерлин поднялся и свернул скатку задолго до рассвета, а позавтракал уже на ходу. Хотелось добраться до Камелота пораньше и увидеть его впервые при свете дня.  
       Он слышал рассказы и много раз рисовал в воображении город из белого камня с его круглыми башнями и высокими стенами, воротами и мостами. Но когда Мерлин взобрался на вершину холма и увидел Камелот собственными глазами, он понял, что ни один рассказ не отдал бы ему должное.  
       Город был огромен, гораздо больше, чем ему представлялось. Замок восседал на вершине холма, богато украшенный и величественный, словно корона на челе короля. Десятки, сотни домишек усеивали склоны и льнули к стенам замка, к силе и славе Камелота.  
       Белые башни сверкали в лучах солнца; колонны пара поднимались над ними к ясному небу, идеально гармонируя с его синевой. Они напоминали пойманные облака, привязанные к бесчисленным трубам замка и вынужденные служить его обитателям. Где-то за этими стенами, в глубине замка паровые потоки с силой обрушивались на металл и приводили предметы в движение.  
       Еще одно облако дыма медленно карабкалось по склону холма к воротам замка. Мерлин едва различил под ним темный контур гигантской повозки. Он знал, что повозка везла уголь и дрова, подпитывающие великие двигатели Камелота. Каждый день повозка совершала четыре рейса от подножия холма до машинного отделения. Там ее освобождали от груза, который бросали в вечно голодные топки, чтобы вскипятить еще больше воды, получить еще больше пара.  
       Слишком тяжелая даже для дюжины лошадей, повозка также передвигалась силой пара. В ней имелось несколько пассажирских сидений, и Мерлин пообещал себе, что однажды прокатится на ней, пусть даже на поездку придется копить целый год.  
       Всю долину внизу занимали урожайные, ухоженные поля. На одном из них валялся заброшенный плуг, и Мерлин улыбнулся ему, словно старому другу.  
       Точно такой же плуг видели недалеко от Эалдора. Точно такие же плуги видели по всему Альбиону — позабытые, они неподвижно лежали в полях. Мерлин часто бывал на том отдаленном поле, где возвышался плуг, иногда с Уиллом, иногда один. Он карабкался по сцепленным бокам, касался все еще острых лезвий, водил рукой по рунам, высеченным на металлической обшивке, и думал о людях, создавших этот плуг, и о магии, что когда-то жила в нем.  
       Мерлин был слишком молод и ни разу не видел плуг за работой, хотя знал о них все. Было время, когда эти железные чудовища медленно ползали по полям Альбиона и с легкостью выполняли работу сотен людей. Они пронзали твердую почву когтистыми лезвиями и переворачивали ее, после чего переходили на следующее поле, чтобы вспахать и его тоже. Проделав эту работу, они начинали свой путь заново и боронили высохшую почву: осторожно ударяли по ней лемехами, разбивая глыбы. Таким образом — безо всякого изнуряющего труда людей и лошадей — поля готовились к засеву.  
       Осенью машины собирали зерно. На всю страну их насчитывалось не больше двенадцати, и они не успевали закончить до того, как зерно начинало осыпаться. Приходилось работать косами и серпами даже тогда. Но потом управляемые механиками и магами машины шли в деревни и молотили урожай до тех пор, пока все зерна не были очищены от плевел и готовы к измельчению в муку.  
       Вокруг Эалдора, как и по всей стране, раскинулось множество заброшенных полей, поросших высокой травой и молодыми деревцами. Без волшебных машин не хватало рук, чтобы их обработать. Жителям Эалдора удавалось вырастить достаточно зерна, чтобы пережить зиму, хотя порой приходилось туговато. Но старики все еще помнили дни благоденствия. Тогда они могли торговать зерном, делать запасы, и голод был всего лишь страшилкой из далекого прошлого, вроде оспы.  
       На дороге из замка показалась группа всадников, сопровождающих груженую повозку. Они остановились, спешились и направились через поле к плугу, забрав из повозки какие-то предметы. Поначалу было трудно понять, что они задумали, но потом Мерлин узнал некоторые захваченные ими инструменты — лом, молоток, пилу. Он взвалил на плечо поклажу и бросился бежать.  
       Когда он поравнялся с незнакомцами, те уже приступили к делу: сорвали с плуга заклепки, пробили плотную металлическую обшивку и принялись сдирать ее щипцами и клещами.  
       Даже покосившийся, упирающийся в землю тяжелыми лапами, плуг по-прежнему оставался выше их всех. Каждое его лезвие могло проткнуть человека насквозь, хотя плуг никогда бы этого не сделал, даже если бы все еще двигался. Его форма всегда напоминала Мерлину слепыша: громадные лапы, сильная спина, маленькая круглая голова, испещренная рунами. От этого зрелище становилось еще тягостнее — они словно бы мучили живое существо, пусть даже теперь оно превратилось в груду металла.  
       — Стойте, — крикнул Мерлин, задыхаясь от бега. — Не надо.  
       Мужчины скользнули по нему равнодушным взглядом и продолжили разбирать плуг на части. Все восьмеро были вооружены тяжелыми острыми инструментами, но Мерлин не собирался отступать.  
       — Оставьте его в покое, — сказал он. — Проявите хоть немного уважения. В былые времена эти машины кормили весь Альбион.  
       — А теперь это бесполезный металлолом, — пробормотал один из них. — Шел бы ты своей дорогой, а не то закончишь так же.  
       Говоривший поднял пару огромных металлических резцов и сунул их в разрез на обшивке, в искусный лабиринт пружин и шестеренок.  
       Мерлин схватил его за запястье и оттолкнул прежде, чем тот успел причинить вред.  
       — Не надо, — повторил он. — Слушай, я не знаю, зачем вы его громите — чтоб поразвлечься или продать железо в Камелот...  
       Парень уставился на пальцы Мерлина, по-прежнему сжимающие его руку. У него были блестящие волосы цвета спелой пшеницы, волевой подбородок, и весь его вид говорил о нахальной самоуверенности, чересчур часто шедшей в паре с такой излишне красивой внешностью.  
       — Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сейчас натворил? — спросил он. — Знаешь, что положено сделать с тобой за это?  
       — Старые машины снова заработают, — сказал Мерлин, у которого не было настроения ни выслушивать угрозы, ни вставать в позу. — Я не позволю вам уничтожить этот плуг. Принц Артур сделает так, что он снова заработает.  
       Губы его собеседника медленно сложились в довольную улыбку. Зубы у него были кривоваты, и разозлившийся Мерлин сосредоточил на недостатке все свое внимание. Еще не хватало поддаться чарам какого-то задиры.  
       — Ты так думаешь? — спросил тот.  
       — Да, — с жаром закивал Мерлин. — Я в этом уверен. Во всем Альбионе нет никого умнее принца Артура и его инженеров. Они поймут, как сделать так, чтобы машины заработали на энергии пара. Станет еще лучше, чем во времена магов.  
       Возможно, ответ его прозвучал наивно, но он не собирался объяснять этим вандалам причины своей уверенности в принце Артуре и его великой судьбе. Не мог же он, в самом деле, ответить: «Я в этом уверен, потому что так мне сказал жутковатого вида дракон исполинских размеров».  
       — Видите? — сказал парень, широким жестом указав на него другим. — Люди верят в нас. Даже распоследний деревенский лопух знает о нашей работе и ни секунды в нас не сомневается. Так что мы не должны сдаваться, ни за что.  
       Он повернулся к Мерлину и с торжественным видом похлопал его по плечу, словно оказывал огромную честь.  
       — Бросить бы тебя в темницы за нападение на наследника престола, — сказал он. — Но за твою преданность и здравый смысл я тебя прощу. Теперь у тебя будет что рассказать внукам.  
       — Погоди-ка, — сказал Мерлин, порядком оглушенный первыми проблесками озарения. — Одну минутку. Хочешь сказать — ты и есть принц Артур? Не может быть. Какой же из тебя гений? Ты ведь заносчивая свинья и на вид полный придурок!  
       Остальные тут же нырнули за плуг, чтобы скрыть приглушенный смех, будто бы снова взялись за работу. Принц Артур покраснел до корней своих блестящих волос и демонстративно убрал руку с его плеча.  
       — Хотя, — протянул он, — денек в колодках пойдет тебе на пользу, это точно. Леон, возьми этого слабоумного под стражу. Когда закончим, заберем его для наказания с собой в Камелот.  
       Высокий бородач положил инструменты на землю. Виновато улыбнувшись, он взял Мерлина за локоть и повел его к повозке.  
       — У меня и веревки-то не хватит, чтобы тебя привязать, — сказал Леон. — Придется просто посидеть тут с тобой. Не волнуйся, к тому времени, когда надо будет возвращаться, его высочество передумает — или даже вообще про тебя забудет.  
       — Что они делают? — спросил Мерлин, с несчастным видом наблюдая за тем, как Артур и остальные снимают с плуга обшивку и начинают скручивать и разрубать его внутренние части, где заводной механизм был тонок, как кружево, и выглядел так, словно одна порванная нить могла вывести его из строя. — Он же должен все исправлять, а не доламывать.  
       — Нужно понять, как работал плуг. Мы разберем его и измерим, а потом начертим схемы. Как только уясним, как использовалась магия, чтобы заставить плуг двигаться, мы узнаем, как применить вместо нее пар. Мы направим его на поршень...  
       Леон продолжил говорить о трубах, рычагах, шестеренках и обо всем остальном, что имело отношение к машинам и инженерному искусству. Не произнес он и десяти слов, как Мерлин перестал следить за нитью разговора и только кивал в ответ. Они примостились в тени повозки, у обочины, и смотрели, как работают инженеры Артура.  
       Теперь Мерлин видел, что никакие они не стервятники и не варвары, которые тупо радуются, когда уничтожают прекрасное. Двигались они быстро и ловко, стараясь сделать именно такой разрез, какой был необходим для того, чтобы обнажить шов или достать гайку. Каждая деталь механизма тщательно измерялась двумя штангенциркулями; один инженер записывал мерки, другой в это время непрерывно срисовывал места крепления, пока их разбирали на части.  
       Приказы Артур отдавал рублеными фразами, о значении которых можно было только догадываться. Руки у него почернели от ржавчины и масла, светлые волосы потемнели от пота. Черты застывшего от напряжения лица стали резче, еще совершеннее.  
       — Нужно отсоединить все это и забрать с собой в мастерскую, не разбирая, — сказал он, показав на что-то внутри плуга. — Если подрезать вот эту опору, я заберусь внутрь и проверю, можно ли снять ее с каркаса.  
       — Сир, может, поручить это кому-то другому... — начал было один из инженеров, но стушевался под гневным взглядом Артура.  
       — Если кто-то считает, что справится лучше меня, пусть выйдет вперед, — произнес Артур с угрозой в голосе. Как только дыра в корпусе достаточно расширилась, он нырнул внутрь и протиснулся между двумя железными перекладинами к центру механизма.  
       Мерлин попытался представить его там — зажатого, подвешенного между ржавыми трубами и колесами, словно муха в металлической паутине. Но в голосе Артура не было и следа тревоги. Он отразился от стен плуга, прозвучав от волнения чуть выше обычного, когда Артур сообщил о находках и отдал новые приказы.  
       Магия у Мерлина внутри тихо развернулась и прикоснулась к высохшим каналам внутри механизма, где когда-то текла магия, наделяя машину жизнью. После того, как маги ушли, вся магия иссякла, и машины остановились. К тому времени, когда он достаточно подрос, чтобы найти и изучить их, плуги стояли совершенно неподвижно. Очень редко удавалось обнаружить слабую искорку волшебства, слишком маленькую, чтобы машина заработала, но вполне способную опалить любопытных, рыскающих вокруг, или...  
       Он вскочил на ноги еще до того, как это случилось. Леон попытался схватить его, но Мерлин увернулся и ринулся к плугу. Он все еще был от изуродованной машины в нескольких шагах, когда ощутил в ней крошечную пульсацию магии — та возвращалась к жизни после долгого сна. Послышались стон и скрежет металла, а потом массивная нога плуга медленно, неуклюже согнулась в месте соединения. Направив против этого движения всю свою магию, Мерлин вырвал из рук одного из инженеров гаечный ключ и втолкнул его в механизм, поворачивающуюся шестерню в последних отсветах былой мощи.  
       Напрягая все силы, Мерлин потянул за другой конец ключа. Плуг пришел в движение и пытался шагнуть вперед, и Мерлин боролся со всей его массой. Он видел в корпусе смертельно бледного Артура, стиснутого между скрипящими колесами; голубые глаза округлились и потеряли осмысленное выражение, а кисть попала под рычаг, который обрушился вниз, когда Артур протянул под ним руку. Если плуг сделает шаг, принца раздавят двигающиеся перекладины.  
       Секунду спустя полдюжины сильных рук помогали Мерлину повернуть ключ, в то время как остальные в бешеном темпе разрезали и распиливали металл, чтобы вытащить Артура наружу.  
       Оказавшись на свободе, тот почти сразу же полностью совладал с собой. Он отряхнулся и немного повращал запястьем. Искореженный плуг потерял равновесие и опрокинулся набок.  
       — Ты спас мне жизнь, — сказал Артур. Слова прозвучали обвиняюще, словно королевская гордость не могла примириться с таким унижением.  
       — Не стоит благодарности. — Мерлин пожал плечами. — Забудь про колодки и купи мне выпить, и мы в расчете.  
       — Ну нет. Сдается мне, ты знал, что плуг тронется с места. Они очень редко это делают. И ты точно знал, какой рычаг заблокировать, чтобы его остановить. Даже я не нашел бы его так быстро. Нет уж, так легко ты не отделаешься.  
         
       ***  
         
       Первые машины были созданы примерно триста лет назад, в то время, когда Альбион был всего-навсего островом враждующих королевств. Мерлин слышал старые предания и знал, что наследника престола назвали в честь короля давно минувших дней, который первым объединил эту землю. Так гласили легенды: правил когда-то великий и мудрый король по имени Артур.  
       Когда Артур стал королем, его маленькое королевство раздирали на части междоусобные распри. Маги его покинули из-за ссоры с покойным королем, отцом Артура. В нем не осталось магии, а без нее королевство, несмотря на все усилия, не преуспевало.  
       Но у молодого короля был близкий друг, который оказался всесильным волшебником. Годами он скрывал магические способности, чтобы однажды преподнести эту силу, равно как и жизнь, к ногам повелителя. В тот день, когда он поведал королю свой секрет, они пообещали друг другу, что вернут магию в королевство.  
       Так и случилось, и вместе с тем они обрели великую мощь и заслужили любовь своего народа. Камелот поднимался все выше и выше, и вскоре все остальные короли присягнули Артуру в верности. Все королевства объединились в одно, и возник Альбион — единый остров, единая страна.  
       Пребывающий в мире и гармонии, защищенный от набегов и вторжений морем и магией, Альбион процветал. Волшебники обратили свою магию с великих битв и героических свершений на более приземленные, но в то же время жизненно необходимые задачи. Они помогали собирать урожай, прясть, разбивать камни, ковать металлы, рубить дерево. Работа оставалась тяжелой, даже когда ее выполняли с помощью магии, и требовала большой сноровки. А потом, под покровительством королевы Гвиневры, королевские мастера создали машины, которыми маг мог управлять одной только мыслью, и которые продолжали работать и дальше на простых заклинаниях.  
       Потребовались десятилетия, века, но пришло время, когда с помощью магии заработали мельницы и станки по всей стране. Тяжелые повозки стали взбираться по склонам холмов и вдоль границ, а мощные железные плуги стали сами обрабатывать поля. Король Артур давно отошел в мир иной, а имя его друга-волшебника кануло в Лету. Но в течение многих поколений Альбион оставался свободным и мирным королевством. И стал предметом зависти всех остальных королевств мира. Народ Альбиона не знал голода, не страшился болезней. Металл и огонь, человеческая хитрость и тайная магия беспрестанно трудились бок о бок, чтобы сотворить еще больше богатства, еще больше чудес, еще больше машин.  
       Легенды также гласили, что король Артур не оставил свою страну и народ навечно. Однажды, когда Альбион будет нуждаться в нем больше всего на свете, он вернется из Авалона, места своего упокоения, и снова станет править, мудро и справедливо. Сперва люди верили, что его смертельная рана исцелится, и тело Артура вновь обретет силу и здоровье молодости. Но с приближением эпохи, когда люди уже мало что принимали на веру, возобладало новое истолкование легенды: что дух великого короля возродится в новом теле.  
       Отдельные философы пошли еще дальше, допуская, что в этом король Артур не одинок. Они полагали, что души всех людей постоянно возрождаются и получают возможность снова прожить свои жизни, искупить прошлые грехи и завершить незаконченные дела. Но воспоминания из прошлых жизней не сохраняются, поэтому некоторые навеки обречены повторять одни и же ошибки снова и снова, в каждой жизни без исключения. Именно поэтому, говорили мыслители, история и повторяется.  
       Так гласили легенды, и они были вписаны в летописи и стали официальной историей. Ни Мерлин, ни кто-либо еще не знали ничего другого. Только одно живое существо помнило времена правления короля Артура, но оно не говорило с людьми уже очень много лет. На самом деле первые машины были построены раньше, чем говорится в легендах: за несколько лет до коронации великого короля Артура, не имевшего к их созданию никакого отношения. Вот что на самом деле произошло несколько столетий тому назад:  
       Жила-была служанка по имени Гвен, и однажды ее госпожу похитила злая ведьма. Прислуживать стало некому, и поскольку отвлечься работой уже не получалось, Гвен постоянно тревожилась и не находила себе места. Она помогала другим, как могла: готовила, стирала, штопала, убирала. Ее друг Мерлин сказал ей, что леди Моргана жива и в безопасности, иначе и быть не может. Но Мерлин и сам стал лишь бледной, исхудавшей тенью самого себя, измученный слишком многими обязанностями и треволнениями. Гвен искала его общества, надеясь, что они поддержат друг друга в эти тяжелые времена, но он, казалось, избегал ее.  
       В конце концов она решила загнать его в угол в комнате Гаюса. По крайней мере они поговорят; она возьмет на себя часть его работы. Им обоим полегчает.  
       Гаюса в комнате не было, он совершал обход. Из каморки Мерлина донесся плеск, и Гвен, подумав, что он стирает, вошла без стука.  
       Полностью одетый Мерлин спал на кровати в неловком положении человека слишком изнуренного, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Посреди комнаты стоял большой таз, в котором стиралась одежда.  
       Скорее взволнованная, чем испуганная, Гвен подкралась поближе и потрогала мокрую ткань, чтобы получше все разглядеть. В тазу лежало деревянное колесико. Оно мерно крутилось, приводимое в движение неизвестной силой. Лопасти вертели мокрую одежду, взбивая пену из мыльной воды.  
       Мерлин пошевелился, устало простонал что-то, перевернулся и уставился на нее. Она смотрела, как сонная улыбка исчезает с его лица, и дружелюбное выражение уступает место страху и отчаянию. Ему не пришлось ничего говорить, Гвен и так все поняла.  
       Он хотел объяснить. И начал заверять ее в том, что это не он выбрал магию, а магия выбрала его. Он рассказал ей все, что сделал для Артура — только ради Артура и всех людей, которых любил. Но Гвен не нужны были никакие объяснения. Она крепко его обняла и, не выпуская из объятий, как делала обычно с леди Морганой, сказала, что в нем нет зла, нет изъяна. Она пообещала ему, что всегда будет рядом и всегда его поддержит. Все то, что обычно шептала в шелковистые волосы Морганы, когда ту мучили страхи и кошмары. Волосы под ее губами были точно такого же цвета, кожа — точно такого же оттенка, и Мерлин цеплялся за нее точно так же, как цеплялась Моргана когда-то.  
       Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем она вспомнила про стирающее устройство. Все это время колесико в тазу ни на секунду не переставало крутиться.  
       — Я сделал его недавно, — пояснил Мерлин. — Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это — стирать одежду Артура.  
       — Вообще-то, я знаю, что такое стирка. Я занималась одеждой Морганы с тринадцати лет.  
       — Так это же совсем другое. Моргана всегда так хорошо пахла! Немножко пыли на подоле юбки от езды верхом — вот, наверное, и все, что тебе когда-то пришлось отстирывать.  
       Гвен решила не разрушать его нелепые иллюзии.  
       — Артур потеет, — продолжил Мерлин, содрогнувшись. — Он по-настоящему — по-настоящему — потеет в этих его доспехах. На охоте он ползает на животе по грязи. Я уж не говорю о носках. Я, конечно, могу стирать с помощью магии, но мне все равно приходится смотреть на них, подбирать один за другим, тереть о стиральную доску. Я могу заниматься этим, пока полирую доспехи или мою полы, но заклинание все равно выматывает. И я придумал вот это. Только и надо было заставить колесо вращаться. Одно заклинание, и оно вертится часами. Даже не нужно быть рядом. Остается только прополоскать и выжать, и все чистенькое, как новое.  
       — Вот бы смастерить таз побольше, чтобы постирать все простыни в замке, — мечтательно сказала Гвен, подумав о часах, потраченных на стирку, и о вечно красных и огрубевших руках прачек. — Что ж. Может, когда-нибудь.  
       Потом разразилась война, и появились новые заботы и тревоги. Запутанные отношения Артура и Гвен оказались — вернее, всегда ими были — запутанными отношениями Гвен, Артура и Мерлина. И, конечно, был еще Ланселот. Нужно было столько всего распутать, столько всего решить, столько всего сделать.  
       Вот почему у них с Гвен ушли месяцы, чтобы усовершенствовать устройство, полирующее Артуровы доспехи. Но стоило им закончить, как механизм отполировал до блеска весь комплект за двадцать минут, едва его привели в движение одним простым заклинанием.  
       С волшебной метлой все оказалось намного проще, как только Гвен посадила ее на колеса и немного доработала оси. После этого отказаться от изобретений стало поистине невозможно.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин знал, что маги ушли из Альбиона, когда он был еще маленьким, и что им здесь были не рады. Все обладающие магией изгонялись из королевства. Мать Мерлина не хотела такого для своего ребенка и научила его хранить дар в секрете.  
       А еще он знал то, что ему рассказал дракон.  
       Мерлин повстречал дракона неделю назад. Он грезил на любимом месте на сучковатой ветке дерева, когда солнце закрыли огромные крылья, и перед ним, прижав брюхом кусты малины, приземлился дракон. И стал твердить о судьбе, силе, магии. Каждый из его желтых глаз был размером с голову человека. Дракон сказал, что они сейчас на перепутье, настал решающий миг, и все зависит от Мерлина.  
       — Ух ты, — промямлил тот в ответ. — Дракон.  
       Дракон тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.  
       — Ты так и не изменился, юный волшебник, — сказал он. — Все такой же.  
       — Мы раньше никогда не встречались, — осторожно заметил Мерлин. — Я бы запомнил. Ты же дракон.  
       Тот отмахнулся от него и продолжил свою болтовню.  
       — Принц Артур из Камелота уже очень близок к тому, чтобы раскрыть секреты старых машин, — сказал он. — Я думаю, он снова заставит их заработать. Отныне ты должен быть с ним рядом. Должен защищать его и направлять. Он очень важен — возможно, сейчас даже больше, чем когда-либо.  
       Любой нормальный человек спросил бы тогда: «Почему я?» (конечно, при условии, что смог бы уразуметь, что разговаривает с драконом, и двинуться дальше), но Мерлин никогда не был нормальным. Он всегда знал, что неспроста наделен магией, и вот наконец получил этому объяснение. Его жизнь вот-вот начнется.  
       У него возникли десятки вопросов, но первым он задал самый важный из них:  
       — А как же мама?  
       Дракон распростер крылья и расправил хвост. По его морде ничего нельзя было понять — слишком уж она была необычной и чешуйчатой.  
       — Не волнуйся, с ней я уже поговорил, — сказал дракон.  
       И улетел.  
       Когда Мерлин вернулся домой, мать спокойно собирала ему дорожную сумку.  
       — Я знаю, тебе страшно, — сказала она прежде, чем он успел раскрыть рот. — Я буду ужасно скучать. Но ты рожден не для жизни в глуши. Я хочу для тебя лучшего. Дядюшка Гаюс позаботится о тебе, с тобой все будет в порядке. Ты полюбишь Камелот.  
       Раньше она жила с родителями; именно там он и должен был родиться. Его дедушка красил пряжу во все цвета, какие только есть на свете; бабушка же, вышивальщица в молодости, зарабатывала на жизнь шитьем. Когда ткацкие станки управлялись магией, было так много дешевой пряжи и льна, что у всех в те времена имелось много одежды, баснословное количество: к примеру, разные рубашки на каждый день недели.  
       Когда машины остановились, пряжу неоткуда стало брать. Никто не хотел новую одежду, не говоря уже о цветной и вышитой. Вскоре в городе уже не хватало еды. Тогда они переехали в деревню, чтобы кормиться тем, что удастся вырастить на земле.  
       Он сел за стол на скрипящую скамейку и стал наблюдать за работой мозолистых рук, складывающих его одежду. Мать завернула ему ужасно много еды для трехдневного путешествия. В неурожайный год они бы питались этим неделю. Но год был хорошим, и она могла позволить такую расточительность.  
       — А как же ты? — спросил он. — Ты рождена для жизни в глуши? Да хоть кто-то рожден для нее?  
       Она улыбнулась, привязала к рюкзаку скатку и потуже стянула ремни.  
       — Что ж, — сказала она, обнимая его. — Иди проверь, нельзя ли это изменить.  
         
       ***  
         
       Он собирался поселиться с дядюшкой Гаюсом и работать подмастерьем в алхимической лаборатории. Подработка в лаборатории была бы, разумеется, прикрытием для истиной цели — защищать и направлять наследника престола. Артур изменит мир к лучшему и вернет своему народу чудеса и машины. Мерлин собирался наблюдать за ним, оставаясь в тени, предупреждая всевозможные угрозы. Предполагалось, что принц будет ощущать чье-то невидимое присутствие и гадать, кто же его ангел-хранитель. Предполагалось, что он так никогда и не узнает, что им был парень, мимо которого он проходил каждый день, — принц бы даже не узнал его имени. От этих мыслей становилось горько, но иного пути не было.  
       Чего Мерлин делать не собирался, так это попадаться Артуру на глаза. И, уж конечно, в его планы не входило, что его протащат по всему замку, втолкнут в тронный зал и представят королю, словно охотничий трофей.  
       — Сир, — сказал Артур и дернул Мерлина за плечо, вынуждая поклониться. — Мне кажется, у парня есть дар.  
       — Что? — взвизгнул Мерлин, стараясь вырваться из его хватки, но без особого успеха. Казалось, пальцы Артура отлили из стали. — Нет у меня ничего!  
       — Заткнись. Ты бы видел, отец, как быстро он разобрался в машине — будто у них было что-то общее.  
       Король Утер Второй отпустил важного господина, с которым разговаривал, и повернулся к ним. Взгляд проницательных серых глаз остановился на лице Мерлина; он был мрачным и отчего-то наводил страх, хотя лицо короля оставалось неподвижным, не выказывая никакой явной угрозы. Пальцы его правой руки, облаченной в перчатку, выстукивали быстрый, сложный ритм на подлокотнике трона.  
       — Это было... совпадение? — предположил Мерлин со слабой улыбкой.  
       — Я инженер. Я не верю в совпадения, — сказал Артур. — И вообще, помалкивай. Он мне здорово пригодится, отец. С твоего разрешения, я оставлю его себе.  
       — Эй! Я тебе что, щенок?  
       — Ты мой подданный, — сказал король. — И ты проявишь надлежащее уважение.  
       Он поднял руку, собираясь подать стражникам знак. Артур схватил Мерлина за плечи и толкнул вниз, и тот рухнул на колени, больно стукнувшись о каменные плиты.  
       — Он просит прощения, — сказал Артур. — Я поработаю над его манерами. Сир, пожалуйста.  
       Какое-то время король молча их разглядывал. Двигалась лишь его рука, которая барабанила по подлокотнику все быстрее и быстрее.  
       — Предлагаешь повысить этого крестьянина до инженера? — произнес он наконец. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что только дети благородного происхождения удостаиваются этой чести.  
       Артур опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть Мерлину в глаза. Мерлин уставился на него в ответ, стараясь донести: «У меня ужасно болят колени, и твой отец до смерти меня пугает, и все из-за тебя», но какое бы сообщение Артур ни получил от него вместо этого, оно явно его обрадовало.  
       — Он с радостью мне поможет, — сказал он. — Обойдемся без всяких титулов, а платить ему я буду из королевской казны.  
       — Дело не в этом, — ответил король. Постукивание стало громче, превратившись в смазанную барабанную дробь. Пальцы двигались с такой быстротой, что расплывались у Мерлина перед глазами. Внезапно движение прекратилось, и пальцы вцепились в подлокотник трона. Они сжались несколько раз, усиливая хватку, словно кусок дерева был шеей крестьянина, которую король с удовольствием сломал бы.  
       — Семьи благородного происхождения связаны священными узами доверия. Этот парень никто, и ты ничего о нем не знаешь. Нельзя подпускать его к твоей работе. Возможно, он лазутчик магов.  
       — Да ладно тебе, отец! Ты только взгляни на него! Да у него мозгов не хватит на то, чтобы стать лазутчиком — он же идиот!  
       — Однако ты утверждаешь, что он одаренный, ученый механик. Что же из этого верно?  
       — И то, и другое, — уверенно ответил Артур. — Он идиот с зачатками гениального механика.  
       Король хохотнул и перестал так сильно сжимать подлокотник. А потом, к тихому ужасу Мерлина, принялся его скрести, оставляя на дереве длинные борозды. Все вокруг сделали вид, что не замечают ничего особенного, даже когда стружки посыпались на пол.  
       — Нельзя ему доверять, — сказал король, и пальцы его снова остановились.  
       — Он спас мне жизнь, — тихо ответил Артур. Взгляд короля метнулся к его руке. Вся тыльная сторона посинела от ушибов, чуть пониже запястья алел кровавый отпечаток рычага.  
       — Ему положена награда, сообразная его положению. Можешь взять его к себе в услужение, — подытожил король. — Ты за него отвечаешь.  
         
       ***  
         
       Когда маги ушли, и машины остановились, первые года два казались народу Альбиона медленным и мучительным концом света. Разумеется, Камелот добился от машин столько всего, что казалось — город без них не выживет.  
       Самой первой и самой ужасной потерей для Камелота стала вода. Колодец с ручным насосом, который когда-то обеспечивал водой весь город, стоял пустым несколько веков, осушенный все возрастающим населением. С тех пор маги добывали воду из глубоких скважин в земле. Без магии Камелот остался без внутреннего источника воды.  
       Король приказал, чтобы воду постоянно поднимали по склонам холма на всех доступных лошадях; раздача же велась под наблюдением вооруженных стражников, пока не улеглась паника. Но прежде чем порядок был полностью восстановлен, город наводнили болезни. Некому стало собирать и устранять с помощью магии отходы тысяч жителей, и груды отбросов начали скапливаться на улицах. Иного пути избавиться от грязи раз и навсегда не было — в нем не нуждались, когда город был в десять раз меньше. Эпидемия унесла с собой много жизней и двинулась дальше, в более чистую сельскую местность, где воды было вдоволь. Люди оставили дома, имущество, все средства к существованию.  
       Уничтожение ремесел, процветавших в прошлом, пугало не так сильно, как неминуемая смерть от жажды или чумы, но оно все равно разрушало жизни людей. Выяснилось, что все хоть в чем-то зависели от машин — чтобы обработать сырье, изготовить или продать товары. Цены на еду поднимались, и заработка большинства ремесленников — камелотских ремесленников, некогда знаменитых своим мастерством на весь мир, — не хватало, чтобы прокормиться.  
       Первый урожай, собранный после того, как машины остановились, едва составил одну десятую долю предыдущего. Если бы не щедрые запасы зерна, которые король повелел распределить по всему королевству, эта зима стала бы для большинства жителей Альбиона последней.  
       Медленно, очень медленно люди вновь овладевали древними навыками. Бывшие механики и кузнецы теперь возделывали землю. Художники, швеи и писцы вычищали грязь, рубили дрова и стирали. По-прежнему встречались люди, чьи бабушки и дедушки обучили их, как прясть и ткать при помощи простейших приспособлений, и все еще можно было найти предписания, как дубить кожу вручную. Как только угроза незамедлительного голода миновала, все это вновь освоили. Но изнуренный борьбой за выживание, понесший огромные потери народ, который возродился из хаоса и отчаяния, был всего лишь слабой тенью прежнего Альбиона.  
       Вторжение в те годы не встретило бы сопротивления. Возможно, на Альбион не напали с моря лишь потому, что он больше не представлял из себя достойное приобретение.  
       Два года спустя, когда Артуру было шесть, а Мерлину три, король Утер Второй усовершенствовал паровую машину и создал орден элитных механиков: Рыцарей Двигателя, Инженеров. В тот день народ Альбиона снова обрел надежду.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Я думал, двигатель изобрел король, — сказал Мерлин, переворачивая страницу.  
       В первый же день службы Артур велел ему перелопатить огромную гору книг. И теперь все свободное от сна время Мерлин либо исполнял очередную прихоть принца, либо читал, уткнувшись носом в заплесневелый том.  
       Книги были огромной ценностью, величайшим сокровищем королевства и стоили гораздо больше, чем равная их весу груда золота. Только дети из благородных семей имели к ним неограниченный, неконтролируемый доступ. Это, по всей видимости, служило формальной причиной того, что Мерлину приходилось читать их в присутствии Артура, а не устроившись более-менее удобно в собственной комнате. Истинная причина, само собой, крылась в желании Артура неизменно держать его при себе, чтобы злорадствовать, насмехаться, шпынять его и в целом превращать его жизнь в сущий ад.  
       Самая первая и старая книга из списка, в переплете из кожи и написанная задолго до эпохи магов, считалась основой современного машиностроения. Насколько Мерлин мог судить, в ней даже не упоминались двигатели: казалось, автор книги, кем бы он ни был, помешался на рычагах и постоянно о них талдычил.  
       Время от времени к нему подходили мальчишки лет десяти и вежливо спрашивали, нужна ли ему еще книга. Сначала Мерлин думал, что назойливые парнишки — оруженосцы честолюбивых инженеров, которым необходим текст, чтобы начать заниматься. Но вскоре он выяснил, что эти ребята и есть честолюбивые инженеры, чьей подготовкой занялись давным-давно. Они начали обучение, едва выучившись читать, и будут учиться всю жизнь. Только самых лучших из них удостоят титула и допустят в потайные мастерские Камелота.  
       — Я еще читаю, — раздраженно отвечал Мерлин. Он честно старался вникнуть в смысл написанного, но это было то же самое, что одолеть пятьсот страниц, посвященных тому, как научиться дышать. Простейшие вещи стали казаться сложными и требующими невероятных усилий. Он уже знал, как работает магия; знал, что для этого необходимо. И не нуждался в таких путаных инструкциях.  
       — Почему не прочитал ее, когда был маленьким? — спросил один из этих мелких, сопливых благородных. — Ты что, тупой?  
       — Да, — ответил Мерлин, — потому что когда я был твоего возраста, меня ударили по голове очень тяжелой книгой.  
       И он приподнял том, пытаясь принять угрожающий вид. Пацаненок закатил глаза и унесся прочь.  
       Но в его положении были и привилегии. Впервые в жизни у Мерлина появилась своя комната, в которой имелась дверь со щеколдой и даже окно. По утрам его будило оживленное гудение снаружи, шаги бесчисленных слуг, спешащих по своим утренним обязанностям. Он нежился в кровати, стараясь сбросить с себя остатки сна, и наслаждался ощущениями. Кровать была настоящая, высокая и мягкая; непривычная роскошь — спать на матрасе — стала для него откровением. Он привык просыпаться одеревенелым и разбитым, вставая не потому, что вволю отдохнул, а потому что земля под одеялами была слишком жесткой или слишком холодной. Просыпаясь на новой кровати, он чувствовал себя легким, как пушинка, и сильным, словно мог тут же вскочить с матраса и облететь всю комнату, пробежать много миль и так и не устать.  
       Он вставал с постели, лишь услышав снаружи шипение пара, которое сигнализировало, что двигатели запущены, а мастерские приготовлены. Затем он набрасывал на себя одежду и, поплескав немного в лицо водой, сбегал по ступенькам на кухню, чтобы забрать Артуру завтрак.  
       Артур не был ранней пташкой. Кухарки предупредили Мерлина об этом, и тот впервые в жизни услышал про сов. То было исключительно городское понятие: в Эалдоре вставали с рассветом и ложились с наступлением темноты. Нехватка сна в загруженные летние месяцы с лихвой возмещалась зимой. Когда деревню окутывал снег, многие семьи по целым дням оставались в постели, пытаясь забыться сном, чтобы не так сильно ощущался холод, голод и отупляющая скука.  
       Артур всегда засиживался далеко за полночь и по утрам был само воплощение страдания, когда постанывал и ворчал точно раненый медведь. Сонно моргая, он с подозрением смотрел на свой завтрак, после чего медленно его надкусывал. Мерлин предоставлял его самому себе, снова брался за книгу и пристраивался с ней на другом конце стола.  
       Артур просил его задавать вопросы, если в книге встретится что-нибудь непонятное. И обычно с охотой пускался в объяснения, естественно, после короткой язвительной речи о глупости и невежестве неких немытых крестьян. Мерлин на это уже даже не обижался. Но по утрам Артур только зевал и вздыхал, пока Мерлин не повторял вопрос по нескольку раз, чтобы достучаться сквозь сонную пелену до королевского разума.  
       — Я думал, двигатель изобрел король, — повторил Мерлин. — А тут сказано, что он его только доработал.  
       — Конечно, он его не изобретал, кретин, — сказал Артур с набитым ветчиной ртом. — Они были тут целую вечность. У нас есть игрушечный кораблик на пару, который принадлежал еще моему дедушке — подарок из восточных земель. Отец сделал еще лучше. Он придумал, как сделать двигатели достаточно мощными, чтобы старые машины заработали. Вернее, он и сэр Горлуа. Первым они создали двигатель, который управляет насосом главного колодца. Ему уже пятнадцать лет. У него даже нет изолированного конденсатора, а он все еще работает.  
       — Это так здорово, — сказал Мерлин, припомнив неподвижное лицо короля и его глаза, холодные и серые, как сталь, — что король сам создал двигатели и спас город. Немного похоже на сказку.  
       — Он должен был, — ответил уже совсем проснувшийся Артур, заглатывая остатки завтрака. — Такова обязанность короля. До эпохи магов люди жили с мечом и умирали от него же, и королю полагалось быть лучшим воином королевства. Затем, в мирные времена, — лучшим дипломатом и купцом, чтобы королевство не пришло в упадок. Теперь он должен быть лучшим инженером. Это наш долг.  
       Он резко отодвинул тарелку в сторону, как делал каждое утро, оставив примерно треть еды нетронутой.  
       — Я закончил. Можешь доесть.  
       В первый день службы Мерлин заметил, что его уже накормили на кухне, но спорить с ворчливым Артуром было себе дороже.  
       — Ешь, — сказал он тогда. — Это приказ. Ты слишком тощий. Это плохо на мне отразится, если мой слуга будет так выглядеть.  
       — Ну да. На Камелоте отразится просто великолепно, если все при дворе будут раза в три толще среднего крестьянина, — съехидничал Мерлин, не подумав. Наступившая тишина явно не сулила ничего хорошего, и тут он понял, что такие речи можно, наверное, приравнять к государственной измене или что-то вроде.  
       — Что ты сказал? — произнес разъяренный Артур эффектным полушепотом. — Ты что, назвал меня толстым?  
       — Нет, — быстро ответил Мерлин и накинулся на еду, пока не успел ляпнуть чего-нибудь похуже.  
       Артур поднялся, вышел из-за стола и небрежно сбросил ночные штаны, позволив им упасть на пол. Он стоял перед Мерлином обнаженный и сверлил его взглядом.  
       — Ни капли жира, — повторил Мерлин, не зная, куда девать глаза. Жира у Артура и правда не было. Всю его массу составляли плотные мышцы, покрывающие руки, и торс, и... Мерлин не осмелился опустить взгляд ниже. Это был очень странный поступок; несмотря на все Артурово тщеславие, Мерлин не ожидал, что тот разденется из одного стремления доказать совершенство своего тела.  
       Артур не шевельнулся. Он стоял подбоченившись и явно дожидался чего-то еще. Быть может, подумал Мерлин, смутившись едва ли не до паники, он ждет еще каких-нибудь комплиментов. Он нервно жевал, таращился на широкую грудь Артура, и чувствовал, как лицо заливает краска.  
       — Ты должен меня одевать, — произнес Артур наконец. Мерлин облегченно вздохнул, проглотил последний кусок хлеба и пошел рыться в шкафу.  
       Он все еще ждал, что эта его обязанность станет привычной и легкой, но не тут-то было. На самом деле все стало только хуже. В первый раз его отвлекло слишком большое количество непривычной одежды, застежки, с которыми пришлось повозиться, а еще он боялся нечаянно порвать рубашку, наверняка стоящую больше, чем дом его матери. Теперь же мысли его и глаза слишком часто блуждали там, где не следовало. Спутанные ото сна золотистые волосы лежали в соблазнительном беспорядке; Мерлин старался не думать, каково это — запустить в них пальцы, зарыться лицом и просто вдохнуть запах Артура. Приходилось стоять так близко, когда он зашнуровывал Артуру рубашку и расправлял воротник. Только и оставалось немного качнуться вперед. Утренние лучи солнца скользили по безупречной коже и цеплялись за светлые ресницы самым что ни на есть жестоким образом. Мерлин старался дышать ровнее, но от этого только голова кружилась.  
       Артур хранил молчание в течение всего ритуала. Он двигал руками, чтобы помочь Мерлину засунуть их в рукава, и поднимал ноги, когда Мерлин опускался на колени, чтобы надеть на него сапоги, но во всем остальном продолжал пристально смотреть на противоположную стену. По крайней мере штаны он застегивал сам. Мерлин не был уверен, что сохранит подобающее слуге спокойствие, если и это станет его обязанностью. В конце концов, Артур только что встал с постели, и его член, все еще наполовину возбужденный, тяжело свисал между ног и наливался желанием с каждым прикосновением ткани. Не то чтобы Мерлин смотрел, просто тот был у него прямо перед глазами. Надеть на Артура сапоги было делом нелегким; каждое утро Мерлин подолгу стоял на коленях, не спеша натягивал жесткую кожу на крепкие икры и украдкой поглядывал вверх.  
       Позавтракав, Артур шел прямо в мастерские и проводил там почти весь день. Мерлин сидел у верстака, читал или смотрел, как принц работает.  
       Секретная мастерская Камелота помещалась в просторной комнате с огромными стеклянными окнами. Гладкие прозрачные стекла, надо полагать, были созданы магами давным-давно; солнечный свет свободно просачивался сквозь них, и инженеры могли выполнять самую искусную работу. Когда небо затягивало облаками, зажигались десятки ламп, которые продолжали гореть весь день. Мерлин старался не думать, сколько на это уходит денег, или сколько масла тратится так беззаботно на налоговые деньги, с непомерным трудом накопленные на протяжении года деревнями вроде Эалдора. Если они преуспеют здесь, если машины вновь заработают, все изменится.  
       У каждого инженера был собственный верстак; все они выстроились вдоль двух противоположных стен. На некоторых царил строжайший порядок, на верстаке Артура в том числе. На других же в веселой неразберихе валялись инструменты, детали, листы бумаги; их обладатели заверяли, что опрятное рабочее место душит их способность творить.  
       Посреди комнаты стоял еще один верстак, большой и круглый. За ним инженеры собирались, чтобы вместе обсудить очередной проект. Устройство или чертежи клали в центр, чтобы все их видели и легко могли дотянуться. Изо дня в день они часами сидели за верстаком, в спорах и обсуждениях передвигаясь за столом. Порой, когда проект особенно сильно сбивал с толку, они подолгу стояли в молчании, напряженно размышляя и не сводя с работы пристального взгляда. Хотя в последнее время Артур выныривал из этой задумчивости спустя несколько минут и подзывал к себе Мерлина.  
       — Что думаешь? — спрашивал он, показывая на лежащее на столе устройство.  
       Мерлин аккуратно закрывал книгу и подходил к верстаку. Круг инженеров расступался перед ним; он все ждал, что кто-нибудь оскорбится и скажет: ему не место здесь, с нами.  
       — Эта штуковина ни за что не станет так двигаться, — говорил он, показывая на деталь.  
       Они наклонялись ближе, чтобы взглянуть, и все как один говорили чуть слышно: «Ааа».  
       — Здесь должны быть руны, — пояснял он и клал ладонь на место, где полагалось быть деталям, покрытым рунами. Как только он понял, как магия струилась по машине, додумать остальное оказалось легко. — Благодаря им магия двигала вот эту перекладину и толкала вон то колесо.  
       — Нужно что-нибудь приспособить... — говорил кто-нибудь, и комната вмиг наполнялась гулом голосов, когда инженеры наперебой начинали предлагать свои идеи.  
       Артур давал слово всем. Это он придумал круглый верстак, изготовленный именно для этого: чтобы каждый голос, каждая идея были услышаны и оценены по достоинству.  
       — Я бы и сам потом до этого додумался, — шепнул он Мерлину однажды, пока инженеры были заняты разговором. — Но дело тут не во мне, а в том, чтобы выполнить задачу. Молодец.  
       Похвалу Мерлин слышал нечасто, но она каждый раз наполняла его глупой, детской радостью, и после он никак не мог перестать улыбаться.  
       Внутренние части разобранного плуга перенесли в мастерскую и разложили на полу посреди комнаты. Инженеры медленно собирали его заново, соединяя деталь за деталью, и пытались разгадать назначение каждой. Мерлину доверили починить фрагменты, разрезанные, чтобы освободить Артура. Он постарался разложить их в ряд и сделал несколько неловких, аляповатых набросков соединений, какими им полагалось быть. Гавейн же аккуратно перерисовывал их на большой мольберт, чтобы свести все к определенному масштабу.  
       — Прости, что... Я в этом не очень силен, — обратился к нему Мерлин.  
       — Да перестань, ты просто гений, — пробормотал Гавейн, осторожно обводя чернилами безукоризненный эскиз. — Только Моргауза так хорошо чувствует старые машины, а ты еще лучше нее.  
       Моргауза была единственной женщиной среди инженеров Артура. Правил на этот счет не было, но дворяне не слишком охотно отправляли дочерей на подготовку, в основном предпочитая как можно быстрее выдать их замуж. Моргауза была сиротой и потому делала, что хотела.  
       Она носила ту же одежду, что и все остальные: простые узкие брюки, белую рубашку и тяжелые сапоги, а ее светлые волосы были стянуты в тугой узел. Как у любого инженера, у нее имелись защитные очки и кожаный фартук, но она почти никогда их не надевала, поскольку редко работала с металлом. Большую часть дня она сидела за верстаком и без передышки исписывала свиток за свитком. Когда Мерлин заглянул в один из них, он увидел лишь цифры да изредка встречающиеся незнакомые буквы странного вида. Моргауза смерила его надменным, мрачным взглядом, и Мерлин вернулся к Артуру, где ему было спокойнее.  
       — Что она делает? — спросил он.  
       — Рассчитывает, выдержат ли устройства проверку. Можно сказать, это ее профиль. Она удивительно хорошо разбирается в цифрах.  
       — А не проще ли запустить их, чтобы сразу стало видно, работают они или нет?  
        — Иногда это опасно, — коротко ответил Артур. На щеке у него виднелся маленький шрам от ожога в форме полумесяца. Когда он надел защитные очки, кожаная оправа полностью совпала с внутренним краем шрама. Мерлин представил, как Артур его получил: цилиндр треснул по швам, из него вырвалась горячая струя пара. Если бы не очки, Артур бы ослеп.  
       — Еще она работает над устройством собственного изобретения, — сказал Артур и бросил Мерлину вторую пару очков. — Надень и помоги мне с точильным камнем. Она хочет создать что-то вроде механических счетов. Говорит, они изменят мир.  
       — Как?  
       — Я откуда знаю. У нее спроси, если хочешь.  
       — Нет, спасибо. Я ее боюсь еще больше, чем ты.  
       Мерлин вращал ручку металлического точила и смотрел, как Артур прижимает к колесу кусочки металла, чтобы отодвинуть его с края на десятую долю дюйма. Он поднимал очки на лоб, и светлые волосы снова вставали торчком. Они приходили в еще больший беспорядок, чем утром, и сияли в лучах солнца, проникающих в мастерскую. Артур поджимал губы и едва заметно хмурился, а потом, если был доволен своей работой, сверкал глазами. Мерлин старался не пялиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
       Во дворе располагалась небольшая кузница, где заправляла очень милая девушка по имени Гвен и несколько ее учеников. Они работали на инженеров, изготавливая исключительно инструменты и детали для машин. Артур часто приходил туда с чертежами и образцами. Мерлин садился в самый дальний от печки угол, чтобы уберечь книги от искр, и смотрел, как они с Гвен беседуют за работой. Когда они наклонились друг к другу над последним проектом, обсуждая различные виды стали и методы металлообработки, их лица приблизились почти вплотную, золотистые волосы почти касались темных волнистых локонов. Мерлин подумал, что из них получилась бы очень красивая пара.  
       В Эалдоре Мерлин слыл кем-то вроде сводника. Едва уловив, что между парочкой что-то вспыхнуло, и будущих влюбленных потянуло друг к другу, он хватался за малейшую возможность хоть как-то помочь. Принимался дразнить и подстрекать обоих, уговаривая признаться. Ободрял застенчивых, устраивал случайные встречи и передавал записки. Он обожал смотреть, как развивается роман, но больше всего он радовался, когда видел нашедших свое счастье людей. Как в сказке, две жизни переплетались, безвозвратно изменялись и становились чем-то гораздо большим.  
       Однако в этом случае он не испытывал ни малейшего желания вмешиваться. Артур был уже счастливо обручен со своей работой и, казалось, ничем другим не интересовался. Кроме того, Мерлин почти не сомневался, что у Гвен и одного из ее учеников что-то назревает. Взгляды, которые тот бросал на нее, расплавили бы железо без помощи очага, и он был невероятно хорош собой, быть может, даже красивее Артура.  
       Хотя Артур оставался Артуром. Мерлин уже даже не стыдился своего увлечения. Все жители Камелота были малость влюблены в принца; гораздо проще поддаться этому досадному подобию восхищения, чем бороться с ним. Невзирая на все свое раздражающе грубое упрямство и многие другие подчас невыносимые черты, Артур начинал нравиться вопреки всем убеждениям.  
       Проработав полдня, они вместе обедали за круглым верстаком. После чего все инженеры — ради их же блага, как утверждал Артур — довольно неохотно отправлялись на конную прогулку вокруг холма, на котором располагался замок. Мерлина тоже однажды прихватили с собой. Тот ни разу не ездил верхом; мучительный час этого оздоровительного упражнения едва его не прикончил. Артур освободил его от обязанностей, и, пока не зажили синяки на самых нежных участках тела, Мерлин дремал в пустой мастерской, навещал в лаборатории дядюшку Гаюса или болтал с Гвен и ее учениками.  
       Раскрасневшиеся, растрепанные и пополнившие запас сил, инженеры бросались к верстакам, словно пилигримы в объятия семьи после месячного отсутствия. Следующие несколько часов они проводили в состоянии легкого помешательства, где каждый старался закончить работу в наикратчайший срок. Когда звонил башенный колокол, сигнализирующий, что до ужина остался час, они клали инструменты на место и выпрямлялись со слегка потерянным выражением на лицах, словно только что проснулись.  
       Внезапно притихшие и усталые, они шли к себе, отряхивая руки и потирая плечи. Мерлин наполнял Артуру ванну, вознося хвалу всем богам, что в замке имелся водопровод: его отнюдь не прельщала перспектива тащить полные ведра от колодца до королевских покоев. А затем, вооруженный мылом и мочалкой, он готовил себя к самой тяжелой обязанности дня.  
       Одевать Артура и то было проще. Слава богу, единственное, что от него требовалось, — это потереть принцу спину и помыть ему голову. Чтобы отвлечься от зрелища, которое являл собой мокрый, расслабленный Артур, Мерлин отмечал в мысленном каталоге шрамы на светлой коже, спрашивая, как он получил каждый из них.  
       Руки Артура испещряла паутина старых порезов, и он даже не мог припомнить, как приобрел большинство из них. Всю внутреннюю сторону левой руки покрывали белые узлы ожога, полученного в том же несчастном случае, что и шрам на лице. Длинный неровный рубец на боку он заработал, когда выскочила тяжелая пружина, едва не проткнувшая его насквозь, но, к счастью, лишь слегка задевшая ребра. Все еще темнела отметина на плече, ей не было еще и года. Он обзавелся ей, когда упал с верхушки самого нового, самого высокого двигателя в Камелоте; тогда же он получил жуткий перелом и все еще принимал от него лекарство. На спине у Артура виднелись тонкие бледные линии, возможно, полученные от ударов плетью. О них Мерлин не спрашивал.  
       Кисть Артура все еще усеивали желтые синяки. Придворный лекарь сказал, что ни одна кость не треснула, но рука все еще немного распухала после долгого рабочего дня. Пальцам все еще предстояло обрести прежнюю силу и ловкость, что доводило Артура до белого каления, и он огрызался на Мерлина, просто чтобы сорвать на ком-нибудь зло. Их вялое переругивание помогало Мерлину справиться с суровым испытанием: одеть Артура в мягкие, богато расшитые одежды для ужина с королем и его свитой.  
       Его посчитали слишком неуклюжим, чтобы прислуживать Артуру за королевским столом, и Мерлин был бесконечно счастлив. И не только потому, что он мог побыть в покоях Артура целый час или около того под предлогом, что выполняет свои обязанности. Король Утер вселял в него ужас, и кроме того, Артур почти всегда возвращался от отца в самом мрачном расположении духа. Он швырял пышный наряд на стол и сам переодевался в ночную одежду.  
       — Я разобрал тебе постель, почистил сапоги, отполировал очки, вычистил фартук, постирал носки, смазал маслом инструменты и наполовину прочел главу про изогнутый сифон, — говорил ему Мерлин, чтобы подбодрить. Артур любил нагружать его обязанностями, но еще больше он любил слушать, что все его приказания в точности исполнены.  
       Артур пару минут ходил из угла в угол, а потом отпускал его, словно только что про него вспомнил.  
       — Можешь идти, — говорил он. — Я скоро лягу, ты мне больше не понадобишься.  
       Мерлин ожидал, что престолонаследник немного развеется перед сном: выпьет бокальчик хорошего вина из южных королевств, почитает непристойную книжку или пошлет за пассией. Но не очень удивлялся, когда Артур зажигал на столе две масляные лампы и садился поработать над каким-то искусным, изящным механизмом.  
       — Можно и почитать, пока ты растрачиваешь масло, — говорил тогда Мерлин, и они долго сидели так, почти не обмениваясь словами; тишину нарушало только шуршание страниц и едва слышное звяканье металла. Он сгребал угли в кучу, хотя в комнате по-прежнему было тепло, и смотрел поверх книги, как выражение лица Артура смягчается и загорается тихим восторгом от того, что все затикало точно так, как ему хотелось.  
       Сколько бы Мерлин ни ломал голову, он не мог понять, для чего предназначено это устройство. Магия его не касалась, да и не должна была. Оно виделось Мерлину всего-навсего мешаниной взаимосвязанных деталей, и нечему было их соединить, чтобы машина обрела в его разуме яркую форму.  
       — Что это за штуковина? — спросил он однажды.  
       — Это для отца, — ответил Артур. — Я улучшаю ту, которая у него уже есть.  
       — Хотел спросить, — сказал Мерлин и изобразил знаменитое отрывистое постукивание. — Что у него с правой рукой? При всем уважении к его величеству и все такое, это ужасно нервирует. Я хотел спросить у кухарок, но не люблю сплетничать.  
       — У него нет правой руки.  
       Мерлин не сразу сообразил, а потом взглянул на штуковину на столе и увидел, так же ясно, будто сам ее и спроектировал: металлические сухожилия, пружины и клапаны, а еще пять сплетений шестеренок и подшипников на концах, где полагалось быть пальцам.  
       — Он потерял ее, когда взорвался двигатель, тот самый, который убил Горлуа. Немногие знают об этом. Он делает вид, что с ним все в порядке. Та, которая у него сейчас, иногда непроизвольно дергается. Она тяжелая и постоянно причиняет ему боль, да и не особенно много может делать — а вот эта будет замечательная. Он хочет, чтобы я сначала починил плуги, так что я работаю над ней в свободное время. Я тебе это говорю только потому, что не хочу, чтобы ты задавал глупые вопросы. Если выболтаешь то, что я сейчас рассказал, я сдеру с тебя кожу и сделаю из нее новые мехи для Гвен.  
       — Ладно. — Мерлин равнодушно пожал плечами, как делал на каждую угрозу. Артур так и не довел ни одну из них до конца, начиная с самой первой — когда пригрозил Мерлину колодками. — Так она работает на пару?  
       — Не говори глупостей. Как ей работать на пару? Она на пружинах. Слуга заводит ее каждое утро.  
       Примерно в полночь, когда из-за усталости уже ничего нельзя было усвоить, Мерлин бросал читать, но оставался на стуле, пока Артур не ложился или не задремывал, положив голову на стол и так и не выпустив из рук пинцет и отвертку. Тогда Мерлин вставал и мягко тормошил его, не до конца, а только чтобы его можно было поднять и довести до кровати. Когда Мерлин укрывал его одеялом, Артур странно смотрел на него неясным взглядом.  
       — Спокойной ночи, сир, — говорил Мерлин, просто чтобы нарушить тишину. Он возвращался в свою холодную комнату, пробираясь в темноте на ощупь, залезал под одеяла и неизвестно чему улыбался, пока не проваливался в сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Инженерное искусство, как и любое другое, мог освоить любой, если располагал временем и упорством. Артуру хватало и того, и другого. Чего ему недоставало, так это таланта, — суровая данность, в истинности которой он не сомневался с самого раннего детства.  
       Это мало что меняло. Ума и упрямства у него было достаточно, чтобы постичь любую идею, решить любую задачу. И если ему приходилось труднее, чем некоторым, если гениальные мысли не осеняли его во сне, значит, так тому и быть.  
       В каком-то смысле это даже играло ему на руку. Артур привык чувствовать себя потерянным, тупым и беспомощным и знал, как справиться с этим чувством и не дать ему завладеть его душой. Когда что-то казалось невозможным, он не отступал, как делали одаренные механики, столкнувшись с чуть более сложной головоломкой, чем обычно. Он никогда не сдавался. Он делал шаг назад, разбирал вызвавшую затруднение деталь на части, возвращался к самым основам и постепенно собирал ее заново, пока все не вставало на свои места. Его проекты не открывали новых страниц в машиностроении, но они всегда были надежными, точными и безупречными во всех отношениях.  
       И все же порой эта несправедливость очень его расстраивала. Когда Артур впервые понял, что ему никогда не сравниться с Морганой, он всю ночь проплакал в подушку, стыдясь этой слабости так же сильно, как и того, что оказался вторым после девчонки. Ему тогда было восемь, но это вряд ли его извиняло.  
       Примерно в то время, когда он уже отчаялся нагнать Моргану, та принялась изучать алхимию, и оказалось, что и к этой науке у нее тоже большие способности. Тогда он ее прямо возненавидел — и потому, что ей так легко все давалось, и потому, что она могла выбирать. У него выбора не было, его путь был предрешен. Альбион нуждался в машинах и двигателях, и Артуру полагалось быть лучшим среди инженеров, чтобы однажды возглавить их.  
       А потом взорвался тот двигатель. Его отец выжил, хотя так и не стал прежним. Отец Морганы, превратившись в кровавое месиво, умер мучительной смертью.  
       На поминках говорили, что геройская смерть Горлуа не была напрасной, что он пожертвовал собой ради развития инженерного дела, ради будущего, ради Альбиона. Артур же думал иначе. Горлуа был гением; если бы не взрыв, он изобрел бы еще массу всего. Теперь же это будущее было утрачено. Жертва Горлуа ничему не послужила. Потерю человеческой жизни не оправдать никакими выгодами.  
       Тогда Артур понял, как мало значит то, что у него нет природной склонности, и что он не самый лучший. Пока он живет, учится, работает, он сделает уйму всего. Он найдет способных людей, соберет их со всей страны и сделает все, чтобы они могли заниматься и работать. Сделает все ради их безопасности.  
       К совершеннолетию Артура считали искуснейшим инженером из всех, и это было правдой. Он стяжал эту славу упорным трудом. Он жил и дышал машинами, видел схемы и задачи во сне и собрал превосходную команду. Каждый из инженеров в чем-то превосходил его, но все до единого уважали умения Артура и признавали его лидерство. Некоторые из самых талантливых оказались не дворянского происхождения; с болью в сердце Артур отказался принять Ланселота, но Гвен взяла его к себе в ученики, и дело уладилось.  
       Само собой, и ему, наследному принцу, выпадали мрачные дни, полные колебаний и опасений. Когда отец повелел взяться за починку плугов, Артур едва не брякнул, что эта задачка им не по зубам, если учесть нынешний уровень развития науки о машинах. Но ведь самый смысл их работы как раз и состоял в том, чтобы раздвинуть границы этой науки, выжимая из себя все соки, и он с поклоном принялся за дело.  
       Но он не верил в успех, пока тощий крестьянский мальчишка не дернул его за руку и не выкрикнул ему в лицо, что у них все получится. Конечно, получится, ведь во всей стране не сыщется никого умнее.  
       В тот миг, глядя в широко раскрытые глаза, Артур поймал себя на том, что хочет иметь при себе это воплощение слепой, непоколебимой уверенности и силы, на которую можно опереться, когда пошатнется собственная вера в себя. Но то была худшая из слабостей, ведь Мерлин — никто, всего-навсего смазливое недоразумение с дерзкими речами и полным непониманием, что дозволено, а что нет. Его присутствие в жизни Артура не обосновать никакими предлогами, однако вышло так, что предлог все же нашелся.  
       Артур прекрасно знал свои сильные стороны, а слабости еще лучше, и Мерлин — эта ошибка природы — был всем, чем не был он сам. Дайте ему время и сведения, и Артур охватит разумом что угодно. Разум же Мерлина казался таинственной чащей в центре всего, и уже сам мир каким-то образом охватывал его. Артур подумал об этом в самом начале, и вскоре догадка подтвердилась: объединившись, их умственные и физические возможности составили одно совершенное, независимое целое. Они дополняли друг друга, словно два полюса одного магнита или две стороны одной монеты.  
       Мерлин обладал тем редким чутьем, благодаря которому счастливо пропускал все логические измышления и все равно находил правильный ответ. Он по-настоящему понимал машины, их состояние и возможности, и хотя его обучили лишь основам чтения и письма, он поглощал знания с такой скоростью и в таких количествах, что его способности казались в высшей степени неограниченными. Ему не нужно было ни представлять, ни обрабатывать данные, он просто впитывал их. Когда Артур еще мальчишкой пытался разобраться в пневматике, он собрал большую часть описываемых приборов, чтобы раз и навсегда понять принцип их действия, а затем довел каждый из них до совершенства, пока все не заработало именно так, как надо. Мерлин же, полистав книгу пару дней, задумчиво покивал, будто все понял после первого прочтения, будто и так уже это знал.  
       Он с легкостью видел, что со старыми машинами не так, видел причины и суть любого повреждения или дефекта, но решений не предлагал. Когда его спрашивали, как починить ту или иную деталь, он корчил страдальческую гримасу, крепко сжимал подрагивающие пальцы в кулаки, а потом сокрушенно качал головой.  
       — Если есть что сказать, говори, — подбадривал Артур, пиная Мерлина в голень в качестве дополнительного поощрения.  
       — Да нет, это я так. Ничего не выйдет, — отвечал тот с самым что ни на есть хитрым видом, и его славные уши слегка розовели. — Хотя кто его знает.  
       Чем больше Мерлин читал и торчал в мастерской, тем лучше, смелее становился, хотя в его действиях по-прежнему оставалось место сомнениям и тайнам.  
       Возможно, ему было что скрывать. Мозги-то у Артура имелись. Он сознавал, что тут не все так просто, и, быть может, подозревал даже больше, чем Мерлин знал о себе сам. Артур сознавал, почему им обоим следует проявить осторожность, чтобы не зайти слишком далеко. И все равно однажды они едва не переступили эту черту.  
       Однажды большая повозка с грохотом развалилась и скатилась к подножию холма, выбрасывая из себя струи пара и огня. Машинист успел выпрыгнуть и остался жив, отделался лишь несколькими ожогами и сломанными костями. И хотя многих ранило, когда повозка врезалась в дом на склоне холма, погиб всего один человек. Все могло быть намного хуже.  
       Перед тем, как дать механикам взяться за починку, они провели расследование и выяснили, что причина поломки вовсе не в отказе двигателя, что всегда первым приходит в голову, когда имеешь дело с машинами. Оказалось, что лопнула главная ось — ось из прочнейшей стали. Края разлома потемнели от мелких трещин, а сам он был чист, сверкал на солнце и вызывал одно только недоумение своей внезапностью.  
       Инженеры не понимали, как такое могло случиться. Все они, не произнося ни слова, не сводили с разлома пристального взгляда; Моргауза исписывала расчетами страницу за страницей, но пока не предложила ни одного объяснения.  
       — Она просто устала, — сказал Мерлин, проводя по трещинам тонкими пальцами.  
       — Избавь нас от своей дебильности. Металл не может устать, — оборвал его Артур.  
       — Металлу не дают отдохнуть, — с тихой уверенностью поправил его Мерлин. — Но он совершенно точно устает.  
       Его подняли было на смех, в основном, чтобы дать выход чувству досады, но тут Моргауза объявила, что сказанное им очень похоже на правду. С этого дня понадобятся новые тесты, за разработку которых она тут же возьмется.  
       Артур дал ей свое благословение, внутренне съежившись от одной только мысли о том, как отреагирует на это отец. Конструирование и исследование станет еще дороже, отнимет еще больше времени. Но он знал, что дело того стоит. Если оно поможет предотвратить будущие катастрофы, дело стоит любых затрат.  
       После мучительных препирательств за ужином, когда Артур, слишком изнуренный, чтобы работать, уже сидел у себя, а Мерлин только делал вид, что читает, постоянно бросая на него обеспокоенные взгляды, Артур решился-таки спросить:  
       — Твой дар… на что он похож?  
       — Не знаю. Как если бы видишь что-нибудь, но знаешь, что прикасаться нельзя… хотя нет. Не то. — Мерлин покачал головой и положил книгу на стол. — Такое чувство, будто… Помнишь, как в детстве остаешься один в темноте и веришь, что тебя вот-вот схватит чудовище, и закрываешь глаза, ведь если ты не видишь его, может, и оно не видит тебя? Помнишь такое?  
       — Нет, Мерлин, это только с тобой такое было. Какой-то новый, только что обнаруженный уровень бесхребетности, — строго сказал ему Артур — конечно же, он помнил.  
       — Ну так вот. Если не открывать глаз часами, просто вслушиваясь в темноту, начинаешь слышать самые тихие звуки. Мышей в стенах, птиц за окном, как плещется вода в колодце на площади. Если не открывать глаз так долго, что начинает казаться, будто тебя там и вовсе нет, будто вместо тебя осталась лишь черная пустота, рано или поздно начинаешь слышать все. Слышишь, как движется воздух, как стоит стол, как провисают от времени стены, как растет трава на улице. Все. И ты знаешь, что если откроешь глаза, ты не просто увидишь. А почувствуешь кожей. Ты узнаешь об этом все.  
       Его глаза странно сверкнули, и у Артура по спине побежали мурашки.  
       — Но потом чудовище тебя схватит, — прибавил Мерлин. Сказанные вроде как в шутку слова не очень развеселили.  
       Мерлин грустно улыбнулся и потрогал пальцем маленький набросок плуга, вложенный в книгу, чтобы делать пометки. Артур любил смотреть, как он читает. Меж бровями у Мерлина залегала морщинка, губы приоткрывались, и между ними время от времени мелькал самый кончик языка. Артур поощрял его конспектировать прочитанное.  
       — Ты же знаешь, что с ним не так? — спросил Мерлин.  
       — Конечно, знаю.  
       — Он слишком сложен. В его проекте многовато магии и маловато механизмов, с которыми можно работать.  
       — Да знаю я. Ты слушай, когда я с тобой говорю! Зачем вообще об этом упоминать, не считая того, что тебе просто хочется поныть?  
       Артур уже подумывал, не отказаться ли от этого плана вообще и взяться за проектирование с чистого листа чего-нибудь попроще, что могло бы тащить простейший разрыхляющий плуг лучше, чем лошадь, плюс отдельное приспособление, которое пожинало бы урожай. Все упиралось в подвижность — только машины вроде большой повозки вмещали мотор, но Артур уже некоторое время развлекал себя мыслью о стационарном двигателе, с системой ремней и воротов…  
       — А если бы нам помогал маг? — напрямик спросил Мерлин, глядя прямо в глаза.  
       — Какой еще маг? Они все помешались от власти, и теперь их здесь нет. Ты уж постарайся идти в ногу с ходом событий, это было семнадцать лет назад.  
       — Но если бы наш маг был в своем уме? Если бы мы могли ему доверять?  
       — Если бы в Альбионе или, храни нас бог, в Камелоте сыскался маг, его отвели бы в священную рощу в Арадорском лесу, чтобы его забрало магическое племя. Таков порядок.  
       Мерлин вздохнул и кивнул, а потом сгорбился на стуле, тощий и несчастный, словно больная птица.  
       — А их вообще забирают? — спросил он. — Или это просто…  
       — Вообще-то, да, большинство забирают. Мы считаем, там есть портал в место, где скрываются маги. Они открывают его для некоторых, и те просто исчезают.  
       — Но не все?  
       — Нет. Стражники ждут три дня, но иногда ничего не происходит. А потом... ну, ты понял.  
       Артуру не доводилось бывать ни в роще, ни в самом лесу, но он слышал о маленьком кладбище у его кромки — скопище неотмеченных костей. Судя по всему, Мерлин тоже о нем слышал, потому что снова вздохнул и несколько минут сверлил раскрытую книгу невидящим взглядом.  
       — Как бы там ни было, — произнес он наконец, — даже будь у нас маг, один он не справится с таким количеством машин. Может, двумя-тремя плугами за раз он еще сумел бы управлять. А может, и двух было бы слишком много. Я не знаю, потому что… Откуда мне знать?  
       — Если бы в каком-то чокнутом воображаемом мире — и если проболтаешься, я тебя убью — у меня был маг, которому можно доверять, я бы не стал тратить его силы на плуги, — сказал Артур, странным и опасным образом отбрасывая осторожность в сторону. — Для этого можно создать двигатели — мы уже их создаем. Совсем скоро они будут готовы. Нет, маг бы работал вместе со мной. Мы бы использовали его способности, чтобы раскрыть секреты элементов, чтобы понять, как все работает. Как устает металл, как приготовить лед с той же легкостью, с которой мы разжигаем огонь. Как создать двигатели получше.  
       Очаровательно раскрасневшееся лицо Мерлина светилось таким неприкрытым восхищением, что глаз нельзя было оторвать. Артур знал, что будет цепляться за этот образ позже, лежа в темноте с закрытыми глазами и лаская себя между ног. Эта проблема сама по себе выбивала из колеи едва ли не наравне с разговорами о магии.  
       Когда Артур только приступил к изучению двигателей, он с удивлением узнал, что поршень приводит в движение вовсе не пар, а его отсутствие, внезапно образовавшийся вакуум. Вот откуда бралась вся энергия — из отвращения природы к пустоте. Из-за естественной потребности заполнить ее в цилиндре ходил поршень, вращались колеса, принимались за работу насосы, станки, мельницы, питая энергией всю страну.  
       Вот так и с ним. Все эти годы у него внутри словно ширилась пустота, и теперь туда протискивалась эта необъятная, нелепая привязанность. Она причиняла боль и была слепа и безжалостна, как любая сила природы, как атмосферное давление и сила гравитации. Когда бы Мерлин ни улыбался, в груди у Артура становилось немного тесно. Привязанность набирала силу, и он понятия не имел, как ее остановить.  
       Все было так плохо, что он решился обратиться к придворному лекарю.  
       — Да, кстати, — как можно безразличнее сказал он, когда лекарь втирал мазь в его ноющее плечо, сломанное еще в прошлом году. — Я так понял, после совершеннолетия мужские, гм, потребности… уже не так… требовательно дают о себе знать.  
       — Обычно так и бывает, — ответил лекарь. Выражение его лица было подобающе мрачным, но Артур все равно чувствовал, что за фасадом угрюмости таится усмешка. Правда, разговор с Гаюсом несколько лет назад, когда потребности только-только заявили о себе, был несоизмеримо хуже. Слава богу, Гаюс не осматривал пациентов уже много месяцев. Работа целителя стала для него слишком утомительной, и он проводил все время в лаборатории в поисках лекарств, способных заменить старые магические зелья.  
       — Как бы там ни было, — продолжил лекарь, — в основном так бывает потому, что большинство мужчин к совершеннолетию находят способ удовлетворить свои потребности прежде, чем те начнут отвлекать.  
       — Я… я нашел способ, — отозвался Артур, стараясь не дергаться от унижения.  
       — А я не про одиночные занятия, ваше высочество, — безукоризненно вежливо сказал лекарь. — Я так понимаю, вашу помолвку расторгли, и новых планов на брак пока что нет.  
       Артура обручили с принцессой южного королевства, когда ему исполнилось два, а ей — десять или около того. Помолвку расторгли, когда Альбион утратил магию, а с ней и машины, которые служили источником его жизненной силы и непревзойденного процветания.  
       Больше никаких уговоров на этот счет сделано не было. На невесту победнее Утер не соглашался, потому что надеялся заключить более выгодную сделку, когда королевство вернет былую славу.  
       — Я, как лекарь, скажу так: ваше здоровье, сир, чрезвычайно улучшилось бы, заведи вы пассию. Любой был бы счастлив услужить вам.  
       — У меня нет на это времени, — отрезал Артур.  
       — А это дело быстрое. — И теперь лекарь ухмылялся почти похотливо уже в открытую. — Всего на несколько минут. Между нами говоря, этот ваш Мерлин наверняка только того и…  
       — Довольно. — Артур дернул рубашку вниз и смерил слугу надменным взглядом. — Ты забываешься, лекарь.  
       Может, Мерлин и правда… но он здесь не затем, чтобы удовлетворять низменные нужды Артура. Мерлин важен и необходим, и его положение в Камелоте, рядом с Артуром и в его мастерской, и так уже осложнилось и висело на волоске. Не следует подвергать его риску из-за пустяков.  
       Мерлин мыл его и одевал, тут Артур не мог себе отказать, но это было единственным потворством своим желаниям с его стороны.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин проснулся посреди ночи в самый темный, тихий час задолго до рассвета. Он сел в постели, весь дрожа, и старался припомнить разбудивший его кошмар, когда услышал голос. Знакомый голос, который ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Он звучал прямо у него в голове, неприятно отражаясь между ушами, и в то же время доносился откуда-то сверху. Мерлин оделся, выскользнул из комнаты и, стараясь не шуметь, пошел по спящему замку, сквозь запертые двери и дремлющих стражников к зубчатым стенам возле покатой крыши большого зала.  
       Он ждал там, потирая плечи, чтобы отогнать ночную прохладу, пока не услышал хлопанье крыльев. Для существа таких размеров дракон двигался почти бесшумно. Он описал над крышей небольшой круг и мягко приземлился. Под когтями у него раскрошилась пара черепиц и соскользнула вниз, на стены. Дракон изогнул шею проверить, не встревожил ли кого-нибудь шум, потом снова повернулся к Мерлину.  
       — Возможно, я ошибся, — произнес он.  
       — У меня все отлично, спасибо, приноравливаюсь к новой жизни, а ты как? — обиженно ответил Мерлин.  
       — Ты не готов к тому, что вскоре произойдет. Тебе не хватит сил. Возможно, тебе лучше вернуться к матери. Для тебя здесь слишком опасно.  
       — Но я же только начал! У меня тут работа, и я уже отправил маме первый заработок, и я здесь нужен! У нас все получается, и я присматриваю за Артуром, как ты и велел. И знаешь что? Плевать мне на опасность. Ты же сказал, что это моя судьба, и я не собираюсь убегать.  
       — В большой опасности вовсе не ты.  
       — А кто?  
       Дракон уклончиво покачал крыльями и опустил голову.  
       — Кто? — требовательно спросил его Мерлин. — Говори! Я буду его защищать — ты про Артура?  
       — Артуру постоянно что-нибудь угрожает, — голос дракона прозвучал почти ласково; было что-то особенное в том, как он произнес имя принца. — Такова природа его судьбы, и она всегда такой будет.  
       — Кто-то собирается... но почему? Кто захочет причинить Артуру зло? Его все любят! Ну да, он бесит. И грубит. И вообще — заносчивый, вконец избалованный и упрямый, как осел...  
       — Ты правда не понимаешь, почему у кого-то может быть зуб на Пендрагонов?  
       Мерлин поперхнулся словами, внезапно осознав всю важность нависшей над ними угрозы.  
       Само собой, у тысяч людей имелись причины ненавидеть королевскую семью. Налоги были высоки и собирались безжалостно; целые деревни стояли заброшенные, потому что их жителей-должников переселили на рудники. По Альбиону шел постоянно заглушаемый слух, что маги ушли из-за короля, что он предал их и изгнал. Мало того, у короля наверняка нашлись бы враги и в других странах, Мерлин не взялся бы и гадать, какие там могли возникнуть политические сложности. Были также семьи людей, которые так и не вернулись из Арадорского леса. А еще сами изгнанные маги...  
       Но все это грехи короля и его же враги. Артур за них не в ответе. Его-то все любят и уважают, Мерлин в этом не сомневался.  
       — Я тебя предупредил, — произнес дракон. — А уж прислушаешься ты или нет, тебе решать.  
       Когда дракон улетел, Мерлин попытался заснуть, но сон не шел. Слова дракона слишком его растревожили, чтобы от них отмахнуться, и в то же время прозвучали слишком туманно, чтобы извлечь из них пользу. Его трясло от беспокойства и бездействия. Нельзя сидеть сложа руки. Нужно увидеть Артура и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
       Наутро он принес Артуру завтрак почти на час раньше. Он рассчитывал прокрасться в комнату на цыпочках и почитать в уголке, глядя на Артура, пока тот спит. Но Артур, чудо из чудес, уже проснулся. Широко улыбаясь, он сидел на кровати в ночной рубашке и смотрел на что-то над окном.  
       — Гляди-ка, — сказал он, не поворачивая головы. — Опять эта самая надоедливая штуковина в мире.  
       Внезапно комната наполнилась мелодичным щебетом, похожим на пение птицы, только с отчетливой металлической ноткой. Поющая птица — небольшой сокол — примостилась на карнизе. Каждое перышко на гладком теле ослепительно сверкало, словно отлитое из серебра.  
       Сокол изящно наклонил голову и исполнил маленький танец, переступая с одной ножки на другую и ни на секунду не прекращая весело чирикать. Он слетел с карниза и, облетев комнату, приземлился у ног Мерлина.  
       Теперь тот видел, что птица и впрямь отлита из серебра или, быть может, из полированной стали высочайшего качества. Он никогда раньше не встречал такой мастерски выполненной работы, несмотря на то, что провел столько времени в окружении лучших в стране инженеров и кузнецов.  
       Каждое перышко было выполнено с филигранной точностью и в то же время плотно прилегало к тельцу, как у настоящей птицы, не оставляя на виду ни одного соединения. Движения сокола были механически порывистыми и непредсказуемыми, но ведь и настоящие птицы двигались так же. Сокол без конца вертел шеей и наклонял голову набок в убедительной имитации любопытства. Идеальный вплоть до серебряных коготков, он явно был создан с любовью. Глазами ему служили ярко-синие сапфиры, а кончик клюва был отлит из золота.  
       Птица расправила крылья, низко опустила голову, будто бы кланяясь, и рассыпалась еще одной длинной трелью.  
       — С рассвета не дает мне спать, — сказал Артур. Он нехотя запустил в пичугу подушкой, но та снова поднялась в воздух и присела на балдахин. — Ну и шума от нее. И как она вообще летает? Это же физически невозможно. Она наверняка слишком тяжелая.  
       — Волшебство, — откликнулся Мерлин, глядя на птицу в мечтательном благоговении. Прекрасную вещицу так и переполняла магия. Древняя магия ощущалась даже на расстоянии; он и не знал, что на свете есть такая могущественная и необузданная сила. Но каким-то невероятным, успокаивающим образом она была ему знакома. А сама птица…  
       Он засмеялся, развеселившись, как ребенок.  
       — Да это же сокол-мерлин! Ты только взгляни! Это мерлин*!  
       — Ну, отлично, наконец-то нашлась твоя настоящая родня. Можно было догадаться, она так же невыносимо глупа, как и ты, и толку от нее примерно столько же. И это явно ты виноват, что она вернулась. Она не показывалась много лет.  
       — Что это? Кто ее сделал? Потрясающая штука!  
       — Кто знает, она здесь так долго, что никто уже и не помнит. Она только и делает, что носится по округе, залетает в окна, устраивает бардак. Мы все надеемся, магия в ней закончится, и она отдаст концы, но пока не везет.  
       — Она, должно быть, такая древняя, — сказал Мерлин и втайне потянулся к пульсации магии внутри птичьего тела, едва не застонав от удовольствия, когда сила толкнулась ему навстречу, свернулась вокруг его собственной. Это было сродни прикосновению руки к своей же коже, удвоенное ощущение — в твоих пальцах и под ними, только еще лучше.  
       — Так и есть. Легенда гласит, — ответил Артур с почти незаметной мягкой улыбкой, — что она принадлежала самому королю Артуру. Подарок королевы, в котором струится магия их придворного мага. Он обладал огромной силой. Некоторые говорят, его магия никогда не иссякнет.  
       Вдруг Артур вскочил, свирепо сдвинув брови. Он кинулся на птицу и снова здорово промазал. Птичка закружила у него над головой, и ее щебетание отчетливо напомнило веселый смех.  
       — Рано или поздно я ее поймаю, — пригрозил Артур. — С радостью вскрыл бы ее и увидел, как она работает — это совершенно другой вид мастерства, тот самый, который был утрачен со временем. Мы столько узнаем от нее.  
       — Не думаю, что в ней так уж много механизмов, — осторожно сказал Мерлин.  
       — В том-то и дело! Самые последние машины проектировались так, что даже дети магов могли привести их в действие. Чтобы они заработали, требовались сложнейшие механизмы и простейшая магия. Беда была в том, что не хватало опытных магов, чтобы наделить магией все машины. Но эта птица — она из самых первых машин, из тех времен, когда маги только начали окутывать металл магией. Если мы изучим эти изменения в принципах проектирования, то сумеем понять природу магии, даже если нет возможности поэкспериментировать с ней напрямую. А еще узнаем, как отсоединить ее от таких сложных устройств, как плуги.  
       Сокол внезапно опустился Мерлину на плечо и, балансируя, попытался обрести равновесие. Весу в нем было порядочно, и когти его впились в кожу сквозь ткань куртки, но Мерлин не имел ничего против. Он медленно, осторожно поднял руку и погладил сверкающий клюв и крохотные перышки над ним. Глупость, конечно: птица была из металла и ласки не чувствовала. Она вообще ничего не чувствовала, ни страха, ни радости. Но, казалось, бережные поглаживания пришлись соколу по душе: он вцепился Мерлину в плечо, завертел головой вместе с движениями пальцев и снова тихонько закурлыкал.  
       — В детстве он постоянно таскался за мной, — сказал Артур. — И мешал же он мне. К слову, ты от него теперь не избавишься.  
       Птица не отлипала от Мерлина весь день. Она ездила у него на плече, взбиралась ему на голову, чтобы поиграть с волосами, летала вокруг, непрерывно щебеча. Она проследовала за Мерлином в мастерскую, и инженеры поприветствовали ее, словно старого друга после долгой разлуки. Они попытались подманить ее к себе, чтобы погладить; пичуга на удочку не попалась и, поддразнивая, запрыгала по верстакам, играя с пружинками и комкая чертежи когтями.  
       Ближе к обеду сокол резко вскрикнул и взмыл к потолку. Все столпились внизу и, глядя, как он отчаянно бьется между балками, совсем пропустили появление короля.  
       Утер никогда раньше не приходил в мастерскую, во всяком случае Мерлин такого не помнил. Все поклонились; Мерлин постарался последовать всеобщему примеру и едва не выронил книгу. Во внезапно воцарившейся тишине было слышно, как прошелестели на пол его заметки, вложенные между страниц.  
       Король всех распустил и подозвал к себе Артура.  
       — Вижу, старая проблема опять нарисовалась, — сказал он, взглянув на птицу. Она нашла себе насест на пересечении перекладин и сидела не шевелясь, будто старалась слиться с резьбой. — И вижу, что слухи правдивы. Ты допускаешь в мастерскую слугу. И даже одариваешь его знаниями, которые следует приберегать для дворян.  
       — Да, отец, — ответил Артур, выпрямляясь во весь рост. — Я прошу прощения, что взял на себя смелость, но нам правда нужно об этом поговорить.  
       — По-твоему, это смелость? Я бы сказал, твой проступок опасно близок к измене.  
       — Сир, — побледнев, выдохнул Артур. — Вы же знаете, интересы Альбиона для меня превыше всего. Моя единственная забота…  
       — Объясни мне, как это послужит Альбиону.  
       — Для того, чтобы все стало как прежде, для того, чтобы понять эти машины, нужно больше инженеров. Принципы и сама работа все усложняются…  
       — Так тебе нужно больше людей?  
       — Да, как можно больше. — Артур облегченно вздохнул и поспешил развить свою мысль: — Мне необходимы люди, которые вникли бы в суть дела далеко за пределами всего, что мы…  
       — При всем при этом ты отказался принять пять претендентов только в этом месяце.  
       — Таких бестолковых еще поискать!  
       — Трое из них — сыновья короля Нортумбрии. С политической точки зрения ты доставил мне этим немало хлопот.  
       — Политика-то здесь при чем? — скривился Артур.  
       — При том. Выходит, для тебя обучение крестьян машиностроению не более чем безобидная милость?  
       — Ну давай хотя бы подумаем об этом! Ты же знаешь, отец, запустить машины на пару это совсем не то же самое, что вернуться во времена магов. Механизмы должны быть на порядок сложнее, а нагрузка на них — гораздо больше. Только для того, чтобы их обслужить, нужна армия опытных механиков. И угля понадобится столько, что его добычу тоже придется автоматизировать. Мы больше не можем отправлять крестьян на рудники.  
       — И почему же, позволь спросить?  
       — Потому что это бесполезная трата сил! Люди всю свою жизнь не видят ничего кроме холопского труда и умирают, не оставив на земле ни единого следа. А ведь у любого из них мог быть дар к чему-то гораздо большему! При хорошей выучке любой мог бы продвинуть нашу науку на десятилетия вперед, а мы все заставляем их пахать и добывать уголь, как вьючных животных. И не даем им возможность…  
       — Ты стал бы преподавать наше ремесло крестьянам и позволил бы им управлять машинами?  
       — Ну, — Артур сбился, подрастерял пыл. — Ясное дело, только способным.  
       — А что случится, когда все способные выучатся? Настанет день, когда мы не сможем управлять собственными машинами без помощи черни?  
       — Ну, в конце концов, рано или поздно, может быть…  
       — Или дойдет до того, что они смогут обойтись без нас?  
       Когда начался разговор, все инженеры тихо разбрелись по верстакам. Мерлин тоже хотел улизнуть, но он был заперт между верстаками и не имел ни малейшего желания проходить мимо короля. Артур стоял перед отцом на вытяжку, пока тот распекал его, словно какого-нибудь несмышленыша; лицо принца горело огнем, и он совершенно точно возненавидит Мерлина, ведь тот видел его унижение.  
       — Если мы хотим, чтобы Альбион выжил, Камелот и власть короля не должны потерять силу, — сказал король. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы власть ускользнула у нас из рук. Именно это случилось с магами. Хочешь подвергнуть наше королевство еще одному такому же бедствию, когда мы только начали приходить в себя?  
       — Нет, сир, — ответил Артур, опустив глаза.  
       Правая рука короля была искусно задрапирована, но Мерлин почти не сомневался, что слышит под тканью плаща позвякивание металла и шорох вращающихся шестеренок. Когда король взглянул на него, Мерлин снова попытался поклониться, но так неудачно рассчитал время для каждого без исключения движения рук и ног, что вместо поклона его пьяно качнуло в сторону. Король вздохнул.  
       — Я понимаю, почему ты изменил своим принципам, — сказал он. — Этот неловкий идиот, он же спит на ходу. Трудно оставаться настороже, когда сталкиваешься с таким до противного безобидным существом. Разбирайся с ним, как знаешь. — Король повернулся. Стражники окружили его по бокам, и процессия направилась к выходу. — Надеюсь, твое решение меня не разочарует. И избавься, наконец, от этой штуковины. Откуда нам знать, может, она проклята.  
       Когда он ушел, Артур остался стоять на том же месте, не отрывая взгляда от пола.  
       — Артур, — нерешительно позвал Мерлин. — Артур, что…  
       — Прочь с глаз моих, — прошипел тот.  
       Мерлин отправился в алхимическую лабораторию, где дядюшка Гаюс мигом подыскал ему занятие — толочь в ступке что-то вонючее. Обычно комната так и искрилась энергией Морганы, одним только светом от ее присутствия. Опасная и ослепительная, она носилась по лаборатории темноволосым вихрем, присматривала за булькающими реактивами в бесчисленных пробирках и цветисто ругалась. Теперь же она слонялась по комнате болезненно бледной и молчаливой тенью.  
       — Она плохо спала ночью, — пояснил Гаюс. — Кошмары. Дитя мое, может, тебе снова прилечь?  
       — Нет, — ответила Моргана слабым, ломким голосом; даже губы у нее побелели. — Не хотелось бы сейчас оставаться одной.  
       Пытаясь ее подбодрить, Мерлин стал проговаривать любую глупость, что приходила ему в голову. Он попросил Моргану пересказать свои сны, чтобы посмеяться над их нелепостью при свете дня, но она только головой покачала.  
       — Это всего лишь сны. Не стоит расстраивать еще и тебя.  
       Днем Моргауза и Гвен принесли охапки цветов и пару плюшек, и лицо Морганы наконец озарилось тусклой улыбкой. Моргауза вкратце поведала всем о визите короля в мастерскую. Стараясь ради Морганы не поддаваться унынию, Мерлин почти уже выкинул неприятный эпизод из головы. Но теперь он не мог не думать о словах короля и о том, как прервался голос Артура, когда тот прогнал его. Он свернулся в ближайшем кресле, подтянул колени к груди и приготовился всласть пострадать.  
       — Мне сказали, я приношу Артуру одни неприятности, — сказал он. — Надо было прислушаться.  
       — Ерунда, — возразила Моргана. — Тот, кто это сказал, просто плетет собственную интригу. Буду признательна, если назовешь его имя. Хотелось бы заняться этим вопросом.  
       Мерлин покачал головой, и Моргана не стала настаивать. К ним подошла Гвен и робко похлопала Мерлина по плечу. Он улыбнулся так приветливо, как только смог. Почти весь день серебряная птичка тихо изучала верхние полки, но тут вдруг соскользнула вниз, опустилась на спинку стула и принялась нежно пощипывать Гвен за пальцы.  
       — Ты ей нравишься, — сказал Мерлин, с благодарностью принимая поддержку и желая порадовать ее в ответ. — А у нее отличный вкус для пичуги из металла. Кстати, это не просто сокол, а сокол-мерлин. Ха-ха.  
       Гвен осторожно погладила птицу, и та одарила ее беззаботной песенкой.  
       — Привет, мерлин, — сказала она. — Сто лет тебя не видела. Как поживаешь? Знаешь что, Мерлин, а ведь тебе вовсе необязательно работать вместе с инженерами. Ты и в кузнице пригодишься. Ланселот и Уильям с радостью тебя примут.  
       — А это мысль, — сказала Моргана. — Или можешь поработать с нами. Верно, Гаюс?  
       — Конечно. Тут для тебя всегда найдется местечко, — кивнул Гаюс с улыбкой.  
       — Так даже лучше, — продолжила Моргана. — Сказать по правде, Мерлин, мне не очень хочется, чтобы ты работал с машинами.  
       — Ты всем так говоришь, — засмеялась Моргауза и погладила Моргану по темным волосам.  
       — И не без оснований. Это не просто каприз, ты же знаешь.  
       — Знаю.  
       — Я так рада, что тебе больше не нужно к ним прикасаться.  
       Мерлин сжался еще сильнее и положил на колени подбородок, ненавидя себя за неблагодарность. Ему бы утешаться тем, что у него такие отзывчивые друзья, но он чувствовал лишь отчаяние при одной мысли, что придется жить вдали от Артура.  
       — Мне нужно быть с Артуром, — сказал он. — Вернее, я должен с ним быть. Это моя судьба. А он терпит меня только потому, что я отлично управляюсь с машинами. Без этого дара я всего лишь неловкий идиот, который спит на ходу.  
       — Ну и что? Все его инженеры спят на ходу, — пожала плечами Моргауза. — Для работы в мастерской это почти уже необходимое условие.  
       — И все они ужасно неловкие, — засмеялась Гвен.  
       — Это точно, — кивнула Моргана. — Ты бы видел, как они пытаются ухаживать. Без слез не взглянешь.  
       — Но я не могу быть одним из них, — напомнил Мерлин. — Мне даже нельзя быть рядом.  
       Последовало странное молчание. Гаюс поднял бровь и многозначительно посмотрел на Моргаузу.  
       — Так и быть, расскажу тебе маленький инженерный секрет, — сказала она и взяла Мерлина под локоть. — Пойдем прогуляемся.  
       В коридоре она остановилась и развернула его к себе лицом, чтобы взглянуть прямо в глаза.  
       — Знаешь, почему я не работаю со старыми машинами? — спросила она.  
       — Потому что Моргана против? Здорово, что ты делаешь это для нее. Ты, должно быть, так сильно ее любишь, — ответил Мерлин, стараясь не рисовать в воображении похотливые картинки, в которых сплетались два женских тела, и светлые волосы Моргаузы распускались и касались обнаженной груди Морганы. — Хотя… Жалко. Я слышал, у тебя большие способности.  
       — В том-то и дело. Слишком большие. Вызывало подозрения.  
       Он уставился на нее, на ее бесстрастное лицо, красивые, спокойные глаза. Они были обведены темной краской — единственная женская черта во всем ее облике.  
       — Ясно, — медленно произнес он, когда до него наконец дошло значение ее слов, и Моргауза кивнула.  
       — У тебя тоже большие способности, — сказала она. — Очень важно соблюдать осторожность. Иногда приходится жертвовать частью себя, чтобы быть с теми, кого любишь. Мы — это не только наши… способности. Если твоя судьба — быть с Артуром, значит, ты с ним и будешь. Способ найдется, но об осторожности забывать нельзя.  
       — Зачем тебе предупреждать меня? — пробормотал он. Это же Моргауза, великая и ужасная. Странно, что она вообще с ним заговорила, не говоря уже о том, чтобы посвящать его в свой опасный секрет.  
       — Потому что я тоже когда-то была молода и всего боялась, — ответила она, пожимая плечами. — Мне тоже твердили, что мне тут не место. Утер даже не хотел говорить Моргане, что у нее есть сестра.  
       — Вы сестры? Надо же. Я не знал.  
       — А ты и не должен это знать. Я одна из грязных дворцовых тайн. Утер меня терпит, потому что я нужна Моргане. Потому что я нужна Артуру.  
       — Ну, ты это ты. Благородных кровей и талантлива, и ты изменишь мир этой своей счетной машиной. А я… Без своих способностей я пустое место.  
       — По-моему, ты все еще слуга Артура, — возразила Моргауза. — И, кажется, пора уже принести ему ужин. Сегодня Утер ел один; Артур наверняка сейчас у себя, терзается невеселыми думами, голодный и злой.  
       У двери в покои Артура Мерлин помедлил и поставил поднос на пол. Серебряный сокол тут же вспорхнул на него, перевернул чашу с лущеными орехами и поднял голову, словно ждал похвалы.  
       Птица по-прежнему летала за ним следом; следуя приказу короля, стражники пытались поймать или сбить ее, но она двигалась слишком быстро, и за ней никогда не гонялись подолгу. Мерлина пытались предостеречь, чтобы тот не играл с птицей у всех на виду, а помогал ее уничтожить. И Мерлин весь день пытался отогнать ее, но без особого успеха.  
       — Слушай, — сказал он ей. — Если будешь и дальше вести себя так, ничего хорошего нас не ждет. Так давай хотя бы порадуем Артура. Давай осуществим его мечту. Хорошо? Поможешь мне ради Артура?  
       Сапфировые глаза ничего не выражали. В конце концов, ими птице служили драгоценные камни, вставленные в металл, а сама она не была разумной или даже живой. Но Мерлин сказал себе, что у нее такой вид, точно она согласилась на его просьбу. Он потянул за магию внутри птицы, и она поддалась так легко, будто только того и ждала; вся та древняя, яркая сила уютно свернулась у него в груди, словно там ей было самое место. Он бережно взял сокола на руки, когда тот обмяк, положил его на поднос и накрыл салфеткой.  
       Артур уже приготовился ко сну, переодевшись в мягкие льняные брюки и отороченную кружевом рубашку, такую тонкую, что сквозь нее просвечивали соски. Мерлин понятия не имел, зачем посмотрел на них; он видел обнаженные соски Артура только этим утром и, возможно, увидит их завтра, при условии, что его еще не освободили от обязанностей.  
       Артур ничем не терзался. Он самым тщательным образом, с линейками и циркулями, вычерчивал сложный эскиз.  
       — А, Мерлин, — воскликнул он, словно разговора с королем не было и в помине. — Я вроде бы понял, как зарядить плуги энергией. Надо только придумать, как завести механизмы, и все заработает. Единственная загвоздка — все поля должны быть круглыми.  
       — Мне кажется, или ты немного помешан на всем круглом?  
       — Это оптимальная форма для многих вещей. И заодно не нужно будет рассчитывать траекторию плуга. Кстати, как они понимали, где заканчиваются поля?  
       — У границ всех полей глубоко в земле стоят рунические камни; когда плуги добирались до них, они разворачивались под действием заклинаний, — пояснил Мерлин. — Я это знаю, потому что обрабатывал поля, и иногда нам попадались такие камни…  
       — Так, ладно. Заткнись и слушай. Завтра у нас куча дел. Надо придумать, как пропустить тебя в мастерскую и при этом не разозлить отца. Пока поработаешь с чертежами, а все знают, как хреново ты умеешь их читать, так что лучше начни-ка заниматься. А еще эта охота по всему замку за мерлин-птицей…  
       — Ну, это уже не проблема, — сказал Мерлин и снял салфетку с неподвижного тельца. — Гляди. Она отдала концы, как ты и хотел. Магия иссякла.  
       Артур выронил на стол чертежные приборы и молча уставился на птицу.  
       — Можешь ее вскрыть, — весело продолжал Мерлин. — Хочешь, сделаем это прямо сейчас? Я помогу.  
       — Нет.  
       — Ну, давай, когда тебе удобнее, она никуда не денется.  
       Артур даже не прикоснулся к птице. Он только смотрел на нее почти с ужасом, как если бы Мерлин положил на поднос дохлую крысу.  
       — Я-то думал, — медленно начал он, — что это правда. Что когда-то она принадлежала самому королю Артуру. Что магия никогда… А оказалось, это обычная игрушка. Это был последний волшебный предмет. Теперь магии совсем не осталось.  
       — Ну, — немного смущенно промямлил Мерлин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Так это же хорошо? Теперь у нас есть пар.  
       — Да. Теперь у нас остались только мы сами.  
       Артур взял салфетку и снова спрятал птицу.  
       — Уходи, — велел он. — Иди поспи или что ты там обычно делаешь.  
       — Ты…  
       — Уйдешь или нет?  
       Мерлин вздохнул и поплелся к двери, а когда открыл ее, то вскрикнул от удивления. По другую сторону стоял придворный лекарь, уже занесший было кулак, чтобы постучать. Другой рукой он прижимал к груди кипу коробок.  
       Лекарь вежливо улыбнулся Мерлину и проскользнул мимо него в комнату.  
       — В чем дело? — спросил Артур, вскочив на ноги. — Что-то с отцом?  
       — Его величество в полном порядке. Прошу прощения за беспокойство в столь поздний час, ваше высочество. Боюсь, мне придется уехать из Камелота примерно на неделю — срочное семейное дело.  
       — Понятно, — сказал Артур, с легкостью напуская на себя царственный вид. — Надеюсь, вести не горестные. Если нужна прибавка к жалованью, ты только скажи.  
       — Нет, благодарю, ваше высочество, вы очень добры. Обо всем уже позаботились, и, как только я закончу свое дело, в семье все уладится. Очень жаль, что я не смогу обеспечить вам массаж по расписанию.  
       — Не беспокойся, я наверняка смогу без него обойтись.  
       — Ожидается похолодание, а оно обычно сказывается на таких переломах, как ваше, самым пагубным образом. Мне бы ужасно не хотелось, чтобы вашему высочеству пришлось терпеть напрасные неудобства. С вашего разрешения я займусь плечом прямо сейчас, перед тем, как уеду, возможно, тогда удастся избежать рецидива. Я приготовил новое зелье, оно должно оказать самый благоприятный эффект.  
       — Ясно. Ну тогда приступай. Весьма предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. — На секунду глаза Артура затуманились; Мерлин знал, что тот пытается припомнить имя лекаря, чтобы слова прозвучали не так отстраненно. Он всегда вспоминал, у Артура была прекрасная память на имена. — Весьма предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, Эдвин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Строго говоря, merlin переводится как кречет, но я решила не переводить название, а транслитерировать его.


	3. Chapter 3

Семнадцать лет назад, в день, когда завершилась эпоха магов, король Утер Второй вызвал к себе архимага Корнелиуса. На сей раз король отправил приглашение со стражниками и повелел сопроводить архимага в королевские покои во что бы то ни стало.  
       — Невеселые настали времена, раз королевского архимага ведут через столицу под конвоем, как обычного преступника, — прорычал Корнелиус, протопав в комнату.  
       — Ты почти не оставил мне выбора, маг, — ответил Утер. — Я вызывал тебя дважды, и оба раза ты пропустил приказания мимо ушей. Я тебе не служанка, к которой можно не явиться на свидание; когда я зову, ты обязан прийти.  
       — В тех двух случаях вы должны были получить записку с извинениями, — тут же нашелся Корнелиус. — Я уже говорил, что еще не готов представить свой проект.  
       — Не тебе решать, удостоить ли меня своим присутствием. Архимаг ты там или нет, ты остаешься моим подданным. Я выделяю средства для твоей работы и рассчитываю на отчет по первому же требованию.  
       Один на один в огромном зале, они сверлили друг друга взглядами.   
       В прежние времена придворный маг был верным другом короля и его самым надежным советником. Претендентов отбирал двор и маги. Путем множества испытаний определялся победитель, которому предстояло объединить государство и магию. Много воды утекло с тех пор. Теперь над магами стоял архимаг — их бесспорный лидер, избираемый только им одним ведомым способом. Никто и никогда больше не будет состязаться за этот титул.  
       Во времена великого Артура и его преемников короля приглашали на заседания магического совета, теперь же путь туда был для него закрыт. Никто не знал, существует ли еще совет, или архимаг правит магами единолично. Чем глубже магия входила в повседневную жизнь народа посредством вездесущих машин и магических лекарств, тем отстраненнее и скрытнее становились маги, прислуживающие с каждым днем все с меньшей охотой.   
       У Утера не оставалось иного выбора, как заключить с Корнелиусом сделку, которая превратилась в поединок характеров с тех самых пор, как он занял трон. Корнелиусу претило кланяться королю вдвое его младше. В отличие от отца Утер такое не терпел. Он верил, что короли прошлого совершили ошибку, когда одарили магов привилегиями, и что именно из-за этого ему приходится мириться с опасной, едва скрываемой дерзостью.  
       — Очень хорошо, — сказал Корнелиус. — Тогда вы увидите его сейчас.  
       Он выудил из сумки какой-то предмет и протянул его Утеру.  
       Величиной с голову ребенка, предмет был выполнен по большей части из камня со вставленными в него красноватыми кристаллами. То была искусно сделанная вещица, мастерски изрезанная слоями крошечных рун; внутри она пустовала или, быть может, просто отличалась легкостью. Теплая на ощупь, она казалась почти живой, создавая впечатление, что при известном усилии под пальцами можно будет ощутить биение и трепет.  
       — Это вершина работы всей моей жизни, — сказал маг. — Прежде о таком нельзя было и мечтать. Он ставит под вопрос саму основу того, что мы знаем о мире.   
       — Для чего он?  
       — В будущем — для всего.  
       Утер снова недоуменно оглядел изделие и вернул его Корнелиусу. Тот бережно, словно котенка, взял свое творение в морщинистые руки.  
       — В нем неиссякаемый источник силы, но это еще далеко не все. Он станет сердцем, душой и разумом машины, достойной его вместить. С ним нет ничего невозможного. Мы уже сейчас готовим для него оболочку, машину по собственному проекту. Она затмит все наши предыдущие достижения. Она еще не совсем готова, но если дадите мне еще месяц…  
       — Нет.  
       Корнелиус укоризненно покачал головой и подошел к столу, чтобы развернуть свитки, которые он принес с собой.  
       Утер превосходно разбирался в механизмах, поскольку королю вменялось в обязанность строго контролировать работу магов. Изучая чертежи, он за считанные минуты смекнул, что это за устройство. Чем больше он читал, тем холоднее казалась обстановка вокруг. Свинцовая тяжесть поселилась у него в груди, и он знал, что здесь, в этой комнате, решится судьба Альбиона. Он не хотел такой ответственности. В тот миг его терзал страх.  
       — Скажи мне, что это, — потребовал он, желая услышать подтверждение своим мыслям от архимага.  
       — Это солдат, — охотно ответил тот. — Универсальный солдат, боевая машина. Прежде чем его одолеют, он уничтожит целую армию. И в одиночку сровняет с землей целый город. У него будет разум, чтобы обороняться, и сила со знаниями, чтобы разрушить любую заданную цель. Правителю с хотя бы одним таким солдатом никогда не бросят вызов. Правитель, у которого таких солдат будет несколько, завоюет мир.  
       Утер закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.  
       — Я не стремлюсь покорять новые земли, — сказал он. — Мое королевство обширно и богато, а мой народ свободен и преуспевает. Я не хочу надевать на него ярмо войны.  
       — С этим солдатом вам и не придется! Потребуется всего несколько магов, чтобы постоянно управлять машинами, причем с безопасного расстояния. В опасности будут только ваши враги. Теперь понимаете, почему я был занят в последние дни, почему откладывал нашу встречу? Я хотел представить новых солдат во всем их величии, чтобы было видно, сколько мощи мы сможем вам преподнести.  
       — Понятно. Этот проект нужно сейчас же остановить.  
       Из опасения утратить решимость Утер старался не смотреть на мага, но он расслышал, как тот резко втянул в себя воздух.   
       — Вы разве не понимаете, что я вам предлагаю? — спросил Корнелиус. — Главную мечту всех монархов этого мира. Непобедимую армию, безграничную власть. Понимаете?  
       — Мне не интересна боевая машина, — как можно спокойнее ответил Утер. — И мне не ясно, зачем тебе втравливать своих магов в битву. Мне кажется, магия гораздо лучше подходит для мирных целей. К примеру, плуги были большим достижением. Теперь можно сотворить еще что-нибудь в том же духе. Например, источник света поярче; от масляных ламп проку мало. Или вот еще очень нужная вещь: какое-нибудь магическое заграждение для скота, чтобы уберечь его от хищников, и чтобы поля не общипывались как попало.  
       — Ты что, смеешься надо мной?  
       Утер повернулся. Архимаг побледнел от еле сдерживаемой ярости, губы у него дрожали. Утер встал во весь рост: вдруг понадобится уклониться от заклинания или позвать стражу.  
       — Ты забываешься, — сказал он. — Я твой король, а это мое королевство. Будешь делать так, как говорю я.  
       — Твое королевство всем обязано нам. Оно выстроено на магии. Пора бы уже осознать, какую роль мы играем в процветании Альбиона.  
       Годы подавляемого презрения и тайных козней достигли наконец апогея, и старик уже даже не соблюдал приличия. Утер тоже решил сбросить маску.  
       — Так ты думал дать мне армию, контролировать которую сможешь только ты один? — без обиняков спросил он. — Неразумных солдат из металла, которых можно направить против меня, если возникнет такое желание? Не бывать этому.  
       — Ты не давал нам в своем королевстве никаких привилегий, никакого права голоса! Только и хочешь, чтобы мы возились с твоими машинами, подчищая за тобой грязь и склоняясь перед твоей властью. Ты использовал нас как рабов — как скот, как вьючных животных! Так не может продолжаться вечно.  
       — Да, вечно так продолжаться не может. Годами я смотрел, как ты плетешь у меня за спиной свои интрижки. Маги почитают тебя сейчас как своего короля. Едва говорят с остальными, будто у них отдельное государство. Больше я такого не потерплю. Альбион единая страна, и у нее один король. Ты разберешь эту свою боевую машину и уйдешь на покой, как должен был сделать уже давным-давно. Ты стар и уже не так здраво рассуждаешь. Мы проведем открытое состязание на должность придворного мага, и если претендентов наберется меньше шести, я сочту, что маги не желают, чтобы их услышали.  
       Корнелиус засмеялся. Это был ужасный звук, словно карканье стервятника.  
       — Ты только что приговорил свое королевство к гибели, Утер Пендрагон. — Взмахом руки маг сотворил облачко черного дыма, обвернул его вокруг ног и вытянул облако погуще. — Да будет так. В следующую нашу встречу ты будешь стоять передо мной на коленях. И мой народ наконец возьмет то, что принадлежит ему по праву.  
       Утер ждал нападения; слишком поздно он понял, что маг сплетает заклинание исчезновения. Он не знал, что Корнелиус намеревается сделать, если удастся сбежать, — пойти на Камелот войной, так или иначе доделать и выпустить свои нелепые боевые машины или же заключить союз с иноземными королями и повести объединившиеся армии против Альбиона. Выяснять, какое из предположений верно, Утер не собирался. Он кликнул стражу и схватил со стены старый церемониальный меч. Мерцающая фигура мага уже таяла в воздухе. Утер ткнул предателя мечом в живот — неуклюже за недостатком практики — и поморщился, когда тупое запущенное лезвие пронзило плоть и поцарапало кость.  
       Он не держал меча в руках с юных лет, когда обучался фехтованию наряду с музыкой и танцами. Но особая сноровка тут и не потребовалась.  
       — Архимаг совершил государственную измену, — объявил он стражникам. — Сейчас же оцепите главную мастерскую и возьмите под стражу всех, кто в ней есть. Возьмите под стражу всех магов, кто имел к мастерской доступ, и всех причастных к этой работе. Надо вырвать ростки предательства с корнем, пока не стало слишком поздно. Знаете что, допросите-ка вообще всех магов. В таких делах халатность допускать нельзя. И сожгите этот труп. Откуда нам знать, может, они его еще воскресят.  
       Утер знал, что маги способны мгновенно и незримо передавать друг другу сообщения на огромные расстояния. И не слишком удивился, когда не удалось произвести ни одного ареста: и мастерская, и магический квартал обезлюдели. По крайней мере беглецы не сумели прихватить своего незаконченного металлического уродца. Боевая машина осталась в мастерской, и Утер повелел разобрать ее, а все части — расплавить.  
       Он хотел было уничтожить принесенный Корнелиусом камень, но его тепло и блеск кристаллов таили в себе странное, успокаивающее обещание, и потом это был источник великой силы. Только теперь Утер начал осознавать, что архимаг и правда их предал, а сам он, вполне вероятно, подписал Альбиону смертельный приговор. Машины все еще работали, но без постоянной магической подпитки им не продержаться и пары дней. Камень мог пригодиться, если бы только найти ему применение. Возможно, однажды он спасет им жизнь.  
       Утер запер камень в сокровищнице, молясь, что поступает правильно. День он провел с приближенными, обсуждая, как бы уменьшить удар по королевству. После он отправился повидать сына. Время от времени Корнелиус посылал принцу подарки; как знать, быть может, они прокляты.  
       Артура уже искупали и приготовили ко сну, но в кровати принца не обнаружилось. Он играл со старым пароходиком, гоняя его по ванной, все еще полной мыльной воды. Он встал, чтобы поприветствовать своего короля, и поклонился ему как положено, а потом подбежал к Утеру и обнял его.   
       Утер по-прежнему не находил в себе сил, чтобы пожурить сына за это, хотя настала пора проявить твердость. Артур становился слишком взрослым для таких нежностей. Утер знал, что балует сына. Но баловать сына должна была Игрейн, переживи она родовые муки, и время от времени он чувствовал потребность сделать это за нее.  
       — Где игрушки, которые подарил тебе Корнелиус? — спросил он. Разом помрачнев, Артур кивнул на стоящий в углу сундук, и Утер пошел забрать опасные вещицы.  
       Игрушки валялись на самом дне, некоторые все еще слабо подергивались. Их придавило иллюстрированными книгами, разрисованными кубиками и парочкой старых башмаков. Утер вынул их все — несколько стальных рыцарей, серебряную принцессу, золотого льва — и завернул в одеяло, чтобы бросить потом в тигель и расплавить.  
       — Не очень-то много ты с ними играл, да?  
       — Я их ненавижу.  
       — Почему?  
       — Потому что Корнелиус противный, — ответил Артур и, стиснув кулаки, закрыл глаза, ожидая шлепка. Он стоял не дергаясь, без страха и стыда, приготовившись принять последствия своего поступка, как и полагается настоящему мужчине.  
       — Это точно, — сказал Утер и погладил сына по волосам.   
       Артур лучезарно улыбнулся. А потом прыснул и, подпрыгивая от радости, схватил Утера за руку и потянул его к бадье.   
       — Вот эта мне нравится больше всего, — заявил он, скармливая щепки огню, который тлел под крошечным котлом. Турбина выплюнула новую струю пара, и суденышко дернулось вперед. — Потому что она была твоя и дедушкина, и потому что я знаю, как она работает.  
       — Да, — отозвался Утер. Здесь, в этой уютной комнате, все тревоги мира будто бы отступили на мгновение. Даже сейчас, в преддверии величайшей катастрофы в истории Альбиона, ему хватило одного взгляда на милое, безмятежное лицо сына, чтобы преисполниться силой и надеждой. — Да, мне тоже.  
         
       ***  
         
       Пробуждения всегда давались Артуру тяжело, но в этот раз неприятные ощущения били все рекорды. Все было в разы хуже самого чудовищного похмелья, хотя надо сказать, что богатым опытом безрассудного пьянства он похвастаться не мог. Голова у него кружилась, отдаваясь при каждом вдохе пульсирующей болью. Он замерз и попытался залезть под одеяла, но не смог шевельнуться и даже не почувствовал рук.  
       Вдруг нахлынул удушающе острый запах, такой насыщенный, что почти причинял боль. Артур отшатнулся и стукнулся затылком о камень.  
       Он открыл глаза и заморгал, чтобы четче видеть. Все вокруг по-прежнему расплывалось и медленно вращалось. В центре свет заслоняло лицо лекаря, который наклонился к нему почти вплотную.  
       — Ну наконец-то, — сказал лекарь и убрал в карман бутыль нюхательной соли. — Я уж испугался, что доза была слишком велика.  
       Королевские покои сменились отсыревшей каменной пещерой. Артур, все еще в пижаме, полулежал на полу у стены. На левой щиколотке висела цепь, а руки были связаны за спиной. Он попытался дотянуться до узлов онемевшими от холода пальцами, но едва их сдвинул.  
       Свет шел изнутри. За спиной лекаря, прямо в воздухе посреди пещеры висели две сферы. Исходившее от них безжизненное белое свечение напоминало солнечный свет суровой зимой, отраженный нетронутым снегом. Колдовские штучки.  
       Лекарь нависал над ним, торжествующе улыбаясь. Поблизости оказалось еще трое магов, которые с тем же отстраненным, жестоким ликованием наблюдали, как Артур силится освободиться от пут — к своему стыду, слишком явно обнаруживая испуг. Позвать бы на помощь, но он почти не сомневался, что они очень, очень далеко от Камелота.  
       Он поставил голые ноги на холодный камень и перевел дыхание. Во рту пересохло, и язык казался огромным; он сглотнул, откашлялся и произнес, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал твердо:  
       — Где я?  
       — Ты в нашей власти, милый принц, — ответил лекарь, — ничего другого тебе знать не нужно.  
       Артур подождал разъяснений, но маги продолжали молча смотреть на него, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. Быть может, они не заглядывали дальше этой минуты, когда готовили свою показную речь.  
       — Вы спятили, — заявил он, еле сдерживая нетерпение. — Покончим с этим. Что вам надо?  
       — Сразу к делу, похвально. — Эдвин отошел в сторону, и Артур увидел остальную часть комнаты.  
       Это была мастерская, пусть и с грошовой обстановкой из трех верстаков, на которых валялась масса приспособлений и деталей. На самом большом верстаке лежала незаконченная вещь, хитроумное механическое устройство в наполовину снятой толстой оболочке. Оно было довольно велико, толщиной с туловище человека и по меньшей мере четыре фута длиной. Дизайн незащищенного сочленения был весьма амбициозен: надежен, но с претензией расширить пределы перемещения. Однако зубчатые механизмы были смонтированы неправильно; Артур видел это даже издали. Пропорции явно были не те, что нужно.  
       — Мы тут занимались собственным проектом, — сказал Эдвин. — Больше половины работы уже позади. К сожалению, когда дело дошло до более точных механизмов, мои уважаемые соратники стали в тупик. Признаться, проект выходит за границы их умений и знаний. Ничего удивительного, если учесть, сколько усилий прилагал твой отец, чтобы лишить нас любой возможности научиться. Но тут свою роль сыграешь ты.  
       Он указал на дальнюю стену, на которой висело несколько чертежей.  
       — Здесь есть все, что нужно, чтобы понять ошибку, исправить ее и завершить устройство. Мы поможем и достанем все необходимые материалы и инструменты. Ты, Артур, лучший из инженеров. Лучший инженер Альбиона, это всем известно. Эта задача тебе по зубам.  
       Артур смотрел на них снизу вверх, ожидая, когда же прозвучит самая соль розыгрыша, но не нашел в их лицах и намека на улыбку.  
       — Вы похитили наследного принца. Предали свое королевство. С этой минуты вы потеряли право на жизнь. И тут выясняется, что все это только затем, чтобы я помог с этим вашим проектом?  
       — Ну, — протянул Эдвин. — Видишь ли, хотелось самого лучшего.  
       — Вы сошли с ума. Отец найдет и шкуру с вас спустит, — сказал Артур со всей уверенностью, которую смог в себе отыскать. — Так, ладно, проясним-ка кое-что. Вы маги.  
       — Какая проницательность, — съязвил Эдвин, взглянув на светящиеся сферы под потолком.  
       — А мы-то думали, где вы скрылись, хоть и без особого интереса. Подозревали, что многие из вас толпой повалят к иноземным дворам, угодничая перед каким-нибудь другим королем. Но ведь сама по себе магия не бог весть что, правда? Большинство легенд наверняка изрядно приукрашивает то, что есть на самом деле. Магу средней руки по плечу лишь парочка эффектных трюков да несколько целительных заклинаний. Они весьма забавны и могут пригодиться, но вам этого не хватало. Не хватало власти. Вам вечно ее мало. Именно поэтому вы потерпели поражение. И потерпите его снова, помяните мое слово.  
       Он зашевелился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. У него ныли руки, и он никак не мог побороть дрожь. Каждый раз, когда удавалось расслабить мышцы, их снова охватывала тонкая судорога.  
       — Так значит, вы решили вернуть себе прежнее положение, — продолжил он. — Когда машин так много, и ими так легко управлять, магия вполне способна поразить. Вы снова были бы незаменимы. Выбранное вами королевство попало бы в полную зависимость, как Альбион когда-то, пока мы не поумнели. Но нужна работающая модель, чтобы продать эту идею. Кому же вы собирались преподнести это устройство? Франкам? Скандинавам? Южным королевствам?  
       Он впился взглядом в их лица, надеясь заметить малейшую перемену в выражении, которая подтвердила бы его обвинения, но ничего не увидел.  
       — Поможешь нам? — спросил Эдвин.  
       Артур запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Раскалывающаяся голова заболела еще сильнее, и, возможно, смех его прозвучал натужно и не слишком убедительно, но засмеяться стоило хотя бы ради уродливых гримас, исказивших лица похитителей.  
       — Ни за что! — ответил он. — От меня тебе не услышать ни единого секрета производства. Да если бы даже ты загорелся и попросил поссать на тебя, я бы и то отказался. Ты не только напал на меня. Я наследник престола. Это прямое нападение на мое королевство. Тебе негде будет скрыться, Камелот найдет тебя.  
       Эдвин кивнул, подошел к верстаку и заворошил царивший на нем хаос.  
       — Я надеялся на такой ответ, — сказал он, перебирая один инструмент за другим — щипцы, стамеску, секач. Каждый предмет он пару секунд держал в руках, задумчиво его разглядывая, а потом откладывал в сторону. — Я очень долго, знаешь ли, к этому готовился. Нужна определенная решимость, чтобы занять достаточно высокое положение при дворе, кланяясь, подлизываясь, всегда стараясь угодить. Каждый раз, когда я ухаживал за мерзким обрубком твоего отца или лечил его застарелые внутренности, каждый раз, когда возился с твоими мелкими царапинами и синяками, точно какая-нибудь нянька, я надеялся, что в этот час ты заупрямишься.   
       Он выбрал короткий металлический прут, накрыл кончик левой ладонью и прошептал пару слов. Когда Эдвин опустил руку, металл светился красным, словно его только что вынули из печки.  
       — Держите его, — приказал он, надвигаясь. Маги схватили Артура за плечи и зафиксировали ему ноги. Связанный и прикованный к стене, он не много мог сделать и потому перестал бороться, стиснул зубы и стал ждать.  
       Эдвин дергал за рукав, пока тот не разошелся по шву, а потом медленно, страшно медленно поднес раскаленный металл к обнаженной коже. Боль была ужасной; Артур попытался дать ей разлиться по всему телу, попытался принять ее, вспомнить, что не раз приходилось терпеть боль куда сильнее, чем сейчас. Кричать он не собирался. Рыдания и стоны рвались из горла и разрывали грудь, но кричать он не станет, это он решил точно. Но потом запах собственной плоти, опаленной металлом, ударил в ноздри, и остались одни лишь мучения и слепой неудержимый страх. Тогда он закричал, выталкивая из легких воздух. Тьма подкатила ближе, и он взмолился, чтобы она поглотила его.  
       Боль резко остановилась. Он по-прежнему плавал на грани беспамятства и попытался соскользнуть в него, расслабиться, потерять сознание. Но Эдвин снова сунул ему под нос чертову нюхательную соль и выдернул его в реальность.  
       — Еще не передумал? — спросил он.  
       — Я скорее умру, — ответил ему Артур.  
       После минутной передышки плечо снова заныло. Теперь, когда ожог проникал в ткань все глубже, боль была почти такой же, как от клейма. Он знал, что без лечения она растянется на часы, в придачу к тому, что они еще с ним сделают. Но в голове у него снова прояснилось. Он выдержит.  
       — О Артур. Ты забываешь, что я превосходный лекарь. Я не дам тебе умереть.  
       Эдвин снова поднял прут, кончик которого все еще пламенел. Артур чисто подсознательно съежился, кусая губы, чтобы не закричать. Эдвин усмехнулся и помедлил, держа металл в считанных дюймах от его плеча — чуть-чуть ниже первой метки.  
       — Интересно, сколько еще ты вытерпишь, — продолжил он размышлять вслух. — Несколько минут? Еще разок или даже два? Возможно, пытка растянется на несколько часов. Очень надеюсь, что тебя на них хватит. Ты же не подведешь меня, а?  
       — Я понимаю, Эдвин, ты долго этого ждал, — вмешался вдруг один из магов. Артур счел их послушными молчаливыми прихвостнями и, как видно, ошибся. — Но эта забава скоро наскучит, а нам есть над чем поработать.  
       — А надо ли вообще тратить время, дожидаясь, пока он сломается? — поддакнул второй. — Я знаю, мы хотели самого лучшего, но, как по мне, сгодится и просто хорошее. Как насчет того конопатого, как его, Оуэн? Я слышал, он очень смышленый. Давайте возьмем его.  
       — Он не слишком опытен. Мне кажется, лучше взять Пелинора, — предложил третий.  
       — Нет, — еле слышно выговорил Артур. — Нет, нет, я знаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать. Я вам не верю. Ваш обман раскрыт. Мерлин скажет королю, что в последний раз видел меня с тобой, Эдвин. Все узнают, что ты предатель. Ты не сможешь вернуться и забрать кого-нибудь еще.  
       — Ты что, правда думаешь, что я действовал один? — хохотнул Эдвин. — Думаешь, я вынес твою храпящую тушу из замка в одиночку? Думаешь, нас всего четверо?  
       — Я тебе не верю, — оцепенело повторил Артур, которому стало тошно от одной мысли. — Не верю.  
       — Тихо, — велел Эдвин. — Если подумать, у нас была бы та же проблема и с Оуэном, и с Пелинором. Инженеры — упрямый народ. Я знаю, как добиться быстрых результатов. Девчонка, которая заправляет кузницей, из нее тоже получился недурственный механик.  
       — Нет. Только не ее. Зачем она вам? Она ведь так и не прошла обучение! — запротестовал Артур.  
       — Может, она нам и не пригодится, — сказал один из державших его магов. — А вот ты, сдается мне, — очень даже, стоит ей только попасть сюда.  
       — А знаете, кто прошел обучение? — воскликнул Эдвин, словно до него дошло только сейчас. — Мерлин! Он много читал и с самого начала проявлял недюжинные способности. И поймать его легче прочих. Он всего лишь слуга, никто и глазом не моргнет.  
       Артур пытался рассуждать здраво, призвать на помощь логику, как его учили. Он знал, что они блефуют. Знал, что они пошли на это только из-за опасения, что его не удастся сломать болью и угрозами. Вряд ли отыщется способ похитить кого-нибудь еще. Не теперь, когда замок растревожен поисками наследного принца и его похитителей. Но одна только мысль о том, что его людей, или Гвен, или Мерлина приволокут сюда, прикуют к стене и будут пытать… Он не мог ее вынести. Он чувствовал, что его загнали в угол, разбили наголову; его душил ужас, и никак не получалось набрать в грудь побольше воздуха. Его частые неглубокие вдохи донельзя напоминали рыдания.  
       — Давайте-ка все обсудим и наметим план действий, — сказал Эдвин. Артура отпустили, но у него не осталось сил сдвинуться с места. — На это уйдет время. Может, Артур еще передумает.  
       Маги разрезали веревки у него на запястьях. Он протянул руки вперед, потер оставленные путами глубокие борозды. Он едва осознал боль, когда кровь прилила обратно; пальцы казались безразмерными и вялыми, словно неотваренные сосиски.  
       — Вот тебе средство против скуки. — Эдвин принес несколько свитков и положил их у его ног. — Начинай потихоньку знакомиться с проектом. Само собой, это только копии. Но если с ними что-нибудь случится, я накажу тебя все равно.  
       Похитители вышли через единственный выход из пещеры. Артур слышал, как отдаются в проходе их голоса, но не разобрал ни единого слова, как ни напрягал слух.  
       Железное кольцо на щиколотке было полностью бесшовным и без замка, будто его запаяли прямо у него на ноге. Звенья цепи казались столь же прочными, а другой ее конец безо всяких зазоров уходил прямиком в стену. Длина цепи составляла примерно десять футов, и до ближайшего верстака не хватало целого ярда, так что до инструментов было не добраться.   
       Артур оторвал от рубашки полоску ткани и туго замотал обожженное место, стараясь не смотреть на рану. Ему оставили пустое ведро, и он помочился в него, надеясь, что сумеет отложить неизбежное унижение, когда придется сделать это в их присутствии, на как можно более долгий срок. Он походил из угла в угол, чтобы согреться, и сделал парочку упражнений, которые помнил из детских уроков фехтования. Помогло. От гимнастики у него всегда прояснялось в голове. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку увеличить своим инженерам нагрузку. Когда ты весь в научной работе, физзарядка кажется напрасной тратой времени, но в конечном счете у них улучшится здоровье, повысится настроение, умножатся достижения.  
       Теперь он видел, что все не так безнадежно, как ему казалось всего пару минут назад. Его будут искать; поиски начнутся, едва обнаружится его исчезновение, на это бросят все силы. Помощь придет. Нужно просто верить и беречь свою жизнь.  
       Раз уж он взялся помогать магам, разумнее будет собрать сведения. Нужно узнать как можно больше о намерениях врага.  
       Он немного поразмыслил над этим, подталкивая свитки босыми ногами.  
       — Ну разок-то взглянуть можно, — сказал он себе и развернул первый свиток.  
       — Артур! Артур! Ваше высочество!  
       Он поднял голову и моргнул, приходя в себя. Не стоило и пытаться выяснить, сколько прошло времени. Ему случалось забывать о нем, когда руки и голова были заняты делом. Маги вернулись и теперь нависали над ним. Он стоял на полу на четвереньках, ползая от одного чертежа к другому и прослеживая линии пальцами; он протянул по всем свиткам цепь, чтобы те не свернулись обратно в трубку, и даже поставил в один из углов помойное ведро. Он еще не закончил, но общее представление у него сложилось. Проект был смелым, но с серьезными дефектами, но самое удивительное состояло в том, что автор, кем бы он ни был, явно сумел бы их избежать.  
       — Гляньте-ка, — с улыбкой сказал один из магов.  
       — Сдается мне, — подал голос второй, — при известном уровне преданности любое искусство принесет удовлетворение и вызовет такую же зависимость, как и магия. Хорошо, что нам нет нужды проверять эту теорию.  
       Артур сел на пятки и попытался привести мысли в порядок, чтобы изложить их этим дилетантам.  
       — Ничего не выйдет, — сказал он. — Или выйдет, но не так, как вы думаете. Его нечем собрать воедино, нечем контролировать, тут нет никакой системы. Плевать, какой умной вы считаете свою магию, на это ее ума не хватит. Устройство так и останется марионеткой без ниточек. Одна только трата усилий и металла. Хотите, чтобы его починили? Ну, так это попросту невозможно. По крайней мере в ближайшие годы.  
       — Нет. Нам нужно, чтобы его собрали точно так, как нарисовано в чертежах.  
       — Чертежи не так уж и точны, как раз отсюда все ваши проблемы. Вот это, например, что такое? — Он ткнул в место пересечения главных осей, где безумец-изобретатель сдался совсем и нарисовал от руки корявый круг без каких-либо пояснений. — Я вот не знаю. А вы? Вы вроде бы говорили, что почти собрали его. Так что у вас там? Мне надо взглянуть.  
       — Потом. — Коротким заклинанием и взмахом руки Эдвин придвинул верстак на несколько ярдов ближе. Ножки со скрипом проехались по камню, металлические приборы на столе забряцали и снова встали на место, и теперь все — успокаивающе знакомые инструменты и часть устройства, которое Артур уже так хорошо знал по чертежам, — с легкостью можно было достать. Ошибки стали видны еще лучше, и ему не терпелось исправить их из какого-то первобытного стремления упорядочить хаос. — Сейчас я дам тебе попить. Покормим мы тебя, когда увидим, что дело сдвинулось с места.  
       — Я не сказал, что согласен, — возразил Артур. Теперь, когда об этом напомнили, ему страшно захотелось пить, да и от еды он тоже не отказался бы. — Прежде, чем я хотя бы подумаю об этом, надо обговорить несколько условий, и мне нужны гарантии. Мне нужно знать точно, что вы не станете похищать или мучить других, если я соглашусь. И когда я закончу, вы отпустите меня без единой царапины, даже если штуковина не будет работать. А она не будет.  
       — Мы никогда и не собирались тебя убивать.  
       Поглощенный мыслями, он едва услышал эти слова. Наверное, не стоило вот так сразу соглашаться на сделку, хотя бы ради того, чтобы сохранить лицо. Терпеть боль можно было еще долго, и он почти не сомневался, что угрозы похитить его людей так и останутся обычным манипулированием.  
       Но проверить, так ли это, он не осмелился. А вдруг Мерлин, или Гвен, или кто-нибудь еще все-таки попадут в лапы к этим ненормальным? Тем более, что он понял, как одолеть магов и разрушить их планы. Если кто и поработает над этим устройством еще, так это он. Он точно знал, что нужно сделать.  
       Ему подали глиняный кувшин с несвежей тепловатой водой. Он осушил его, встал и подошел к верстаку.  
       — Ну и бардак, — проворчал он и взял в руки гаечный ключ. Инструмент принадлежал не ему, но держать его в руке было почти так же приятно.  
         
       ***  
         
       Первый день после похищения Артура Мерлин провел в камелотской темнице.  
       Войдя поутру в пустые покои, он уронил поднос с завтраком (отчего яйца, сосиски, словом, все очутилось на полу) и бросился к стражникам.  
       — Артур пропал, — заявил он капитану королевской стражи, позабыв все титулы и учтивости. — Он же не мог вот так взять и уйти. Что-то случилось.   
       Суматоха поднялась в тот же миг и не утихала несколько часов. Говорить с Мерлином не хотели. Но при этом осаждали просьбами рассказать все ту же историю снова и снова, хотя казалось, что никто не слушает. И его без конца водили за собой, следуя какому-то нелепому бессмысленному предписанию.  
       Капитан и отряд стражников таскали Мерлина по всему замку: из покоев принца к воротам с разводным мостом, из покоев к стоянке большой повозки у подножия холма. Некоторых отсылали куда-нибудь еще, другие возвращались с отчетами. Пустая трата времени, отчаянное барахтанье всех без исключения обитателей замка, замаскированное под меры безопасности.  
       Вернувшись снова в комнату Артура, Мерлин попытался успокоиться и все обдумать. Нет никаких причин опасаться худшего… Хотя нет, причины были. У него заныло сердце, и стало ясно, что так оно и есть. Но, может, он ошибся. За эту ошибку он отдал бы все.  
       — Он, наверно, просто вышел, — сказал он вслух: и себе, и стражникам, которые переворачивали покои вверх дном, будто Артур прятался за занавесками или в ванне. — Может, он пошел к тайной пассии да так и остался у нее на ночь. Эх, и разозлится он на все эту шумиху. И убьет меня за то, что уронил еду. Да, взбесится он — не то слово.  
       Он не сводил глаз с двери. Та стояла нараспашку — непривычная картина, потому что Артур ценил возможность побыть одному. Представилось, как Артур входит, недовольно топая сапогами, и комната наполняется светом от одного его присутствия. Знай Мерлин хоть какие-нибудь заклинания, он мигом претворил бы эту мечту в жизнь, прямо у всех на глазах. Он с радостью отправился бы в изгнание без всякой надежды увидеть Артура снова, только бы тот вошел сейчас в эту дверь, целый и невредимый.  
       Он подошел к шкафу и принялся рыться в нем, стараясь понять, не пропало ли что-нибудь. Вроде бы все осталось на местах, но у Артура так много одежды; одних только курток из красного бархата пять штук. Может, чего-то и недоставало. Может, Артур оделся и вышел куда-то по своей воле и скоро вернется. Хотелось зарыться лицом в ткань и вдохнуть его запах — казалось, только так и можно снова начать дышать, избавиться от стеснения в груди.  
       Вдруг в комнате возник король, схватил Мерлина за плечо правой рукой, сжимая до боли, и начал его трясти. Его снова засыпали вопросами; он повторил все, что сумел припомнить из прошлой ночи: их разговор о круглых полях, визит лекаря. История казалась разрозненной у него в голове и прозвучала лживо от слишком частых пересказов.  
       Потом его снова куда-то повели. Только когда за спиной щелкнул замок, и стражники пошли прочь, до него дошло, что он в темнице.  
       — Почему меня заперли? Мне нельзя здесь оставаться, — сказал он тюремщику. — Я должен искать принца.  
       — Его все ищут, — ответил старик. Вид у него этим утром был такой же потерянный, как и у всех остальных. — Его величество хочет тебя допросить. Так что сиди и жди. Его высочество вернется с минуты на минуту.  
       Мерлин сел на застеленный соломой пол и попытался не думать, просто освободить голову от мыслей, и пусть время идет своим чередом. К полудню он искусал ногти до крови и стал раскачиваться взад и вперед. Так его и застали посетители.  
       Он подбежал к решетке и схватил Гвен за руки.  
       — С ним происходит что-то страшное, я чувствую, — сказал он. — Надо действовать.  
       — Мы нашли в его покоях пустой пузырек. Как ты и говорил, — сказала ему Моргана. — Мы изучили его — в нем было сильнейшее снотворное. Гаюс считает, его пропитали магией.  
       При мысли о беспомощном Артуре под действием снотворного Мерлин застонал от отчаяния и злости. Гвен успокаивающе погладила его по волосам, но он не хотел, чтобы его утешали, когда Артура утешать некому.  
       — Только не делай глупостей, — сказала Моргана.  
       — В смысле?  
       — В смысле, не вздумай сбежать. Просто подожди.   
       Они ушли, и Мерлин принялся ждать, медленно сходя с ума. Зашло солнце, и он подумал о сне, но каждая клеточка его тела была взбудоражена и напряжена до предела. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы прилечь.  
       Наконец открылась дверь, и стража повела его вверх по лестнице, назад в крыло с королевскими покоями. Они прошли мимо комнаты Артура; дверь в нее все еще была открыта, а ужасный беспорядок внутри выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Завтрак по-прежнему валялся на полу, отдельные куски были втоптаны в толстый белый ковер у кровати.  
       Его втолкнули в личную приемную короля и усадили на стул. Король навис над ним; изнуренное лицо его потемнело, а глаза безумно сверкали.  
       — Мне жаль, — выдавил Мерлин, икая от еле сдерживаемых рыданий.  
       — Так ты признаешь… — начал было король, но Мерлин не мог слушать, не мог замолчать.  
       — Мне так жаль, — бормотал он. — Я должен был защитить его. Такое у меня предназначение. Я здесь только за этим. Только это я и должен был делать. Мне так жаль.  
       Наверное, в какой-то миг он зарыдал; после он уже не был в этом уверен. Возможно, в какой-то миг левая рука короля, та, что помягче, погладила его по волосам. По трезвом размышлении это показалось немыслимым.  
       Потом его отпустили, и он послонялся немного по коридорам. Он думал было выйти из замка и поискать улики, но стража отправила его назад. Вскоре он очутился в лаборатории Гаюса. За окном брезжил рассвет. Моргана, укрытая одеялом, дремала в кресле. Волосы у нее спутались, лишенные привычного блеска и объема.  
       — Как можно спать? — недоумевал Мерлин. — Гаюс, надо действовать.  
       — Да-да, сейчас, — ответил тот. — Выпей-ка.  
       Он повиновался, и, ощутив на губах сладкий и вместе с тем мерзкий вкус, провалился в сон.  
       Второй день принес с собой кое-какие вести. Лесник обнаружил следы и проследил их до Арадорского леса, до самой священной рощи. Артура провели через магический портал.  
       — Я еду туда, — заявил Мерлин Моргане. — Поторгуюсь с ними. Но я не знаю, где это, и мне нужна карта. Достанешь мне карту?  
       — Чем это ты, интересно, собрался торговать? — безо всякой жалости спросила она. — Думаешь, удастся договориться с людьми, которые похитили наследника престола?  
       — Но нельзя же сидеть сложа руки.  
       — Все дело в выкупе, в чем же еще. Ему не станут вредить. Надо просто дождаться записки с требованием выкупа.  
       Он выждал пару дней. Прибрал покои Артура, начистил все его сапоги, а оставшееся время провалялся на убранной кровати, таращась на трещины в потолке.  
       — Куда ведет портал? — спросил он у Моргаузы на третий день.  
       — Никто не знает. Вариантов много. Возможно, порталам нет числа, но они пользуются только тем, который известен нам, чтобы доказать нашу беспомощность.  
       — Может, сумеем отыскать Артура с помощью этого… Ну, ты поняла. Нашего дара. Может, поищем его с помощью магического кристалла или еще чего-нибудь.  
       — А ты знаешь, как им пользоваться?  
       — Я надеялся на тебя. Я думал, может, ты проходила какое-нибудь обучение, пока его не запретили. По возрасту подходишь.  
       — Я тебя прощаю, потому что сейчас ты еще безумнее, чем обычно, — ответила Моргауза. — И нет, я не знаю ни единого заклинания.  
       Каким-то образом Мерлин по-прежнему ел каждый день, умывался, менял носки и слонялся по покоям Артура в поисках еще какой-нибудь работы. Гаюс усыплял его и Моргану еще несколько дней, пока они не стали прямо просить его об этом за ужином.  
       — Когда-то я была без ума от Артура, — сообщила Гвен на шестой день. Мерлин был в кузнице, не с силах больше терпеть застывшую пустоту покоев и тихое отчаяние, воцарившееся в лаборатории.  
       — Кто из нас не был, — вздохнул он. — Я тебе вот что скажу. Когда он вернется, я вас сведу. Я в этом мастер. Пишу лучшие на свете любовные записки.  
       Гвен слабо улыбнулась и подняла его на ноги.  
       — Пора это прекратить, так никому не поможешь, — сказала она. — Надо продолжать работать. Давай, присоединяйся.   
       Он немного поработал с мехами и помахал кувалдой, но это не принесло ему душевного успокоения. Другим труд давал цель и утешение, его же обязанностью было присматривать за Артуром, и он с ней не справился. Другой работы у него не было.  
       Так прошла целая неделя, а потом пришло письмо с требованием выкупа.  
       Приставленная к Арадорскому лесу стража нашла в роще мешок. В ней обнаружилось запечатанное письмо, адресованное королю, и прядь золотистых волос.  
       Советники короля и он сам уже заводили речь о выкупе. Обсуждали, сколько золота в казне, сколько можно будет собрать в ближайшие дни, сколько удастся выжать из населения и близлежащих деревень вместо налогов за следующий год. Неправдоподобно большие суммы, повторяемые на кухнях, нельзя было и вообразить. Возможно, их преувеличили, но ведь в них, по сути, исчислялось все богатство королевства, и его собирались обменять на жизнь одного человека. Король постоянно требовал от совета все новых и новых средств, и Мерлин прекрасно его понимал: какой бы большой ни была сумма, она все равно казалась недостаточной. Жизнь Артура не имела цены.  
       Теперь совет снова собрался, но собрание не продлилось и минуты. Король вскрыл письмо и прочел его про себя. А потом разорвал на мелкие клочки и вышел из зала.   
       Мерлин обворожил прибиравшуюся в зале служанку или, вернее, запугал ее отчаянными мольбами и маниакально взволнованными улыбками, и та сдала ему содержимое мусорного ведра. Мерлин забрал остатки письма в покои Артура и воссоздал его на рабочем столе с помощью пинцета и увеличительного стекла. Прочитав достаточно, он отправился в лабораторию.  
       — Что ты знаешь про камень архимага? — требовательно спросил он, едва переступил порог. Гаюс вздрогнул, а брови его сотворили нечто из ряда вон.   
       — Очень мало, — ответил он. — Лучше в это не лезть.  
       — Как понять — лучше? Нужно спасти Артура!  
       — Попади камень в руки к магам, королевство будет обречено, — сказал Гаюс. — Больше я ничего не знаю. Утер заключит с похитителями другую сделку, они знают, что смертью Артура ничего не добьются. Не волнуйся. Утер любит сына больше всего на свете. Он что-нибудь придумает.  
       Не прошло и часа, как Утер снова созвал совет. На этот раз Мерлин попал в залу вместо одного из слуг, которого подкупил лучшей парой Артуровых носков. Как он и думал, все были слишком взбудоражены, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Не то чтобы придворные вообще замечали слуг.  
       — Я отправил похитителям гонца с ответом на их письмо, — сообщил совету король. — Я предложил свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь сына.  
       Он жестом прервал хор вопросов-протестов и продолжил:  
       — Ответа я пока не получил, но не сомневаюсь, что предложение будет принято. Они жаждут мести, и они ее получат. Я старик. Артур и так сменил бы меня на троне лет через десять; теперь это случится немного раньше. Он совершеннолетний, полон сил и талантлив, и он готов. У него впереди целая жизнь, полная великих деяний. Но он еще очень молод, и ему понадобится ваша помощь.  
       Из дальнейшего обсуждения Мерлин не услышал почти ничего. Артур вернется, но будет раздавлен, когда узнает цену своей свободы. Может, они просто не скажут ему, как-нибудь скроют правду… Тайно сговорятся и будут вечно придерживаться этой лжи.  
       Ответ не пришел ни тем днем, ни на следующее утро. К роще отправили еще несколько человек, и те нашли стражников зверски убитыми, а гонца — распростертым у каменного круга. К телу была приколота записка — незапечатанная, чтобы видели все: «Мы назвали нашу цену. У тебя три дня, а потом мы начнем присылать принца домой по кусочкам».  
       Ни на час не отлучаясь от ворот, Мерлин услышал о резне одним из первых. Он увидел записку раньше короля и тут же направился в кузницу Гвен.  
       — Предположим, — начал он, — ты сделала бы ключ, открывающий в Камелоте любой замок.  
       Она шикнула на него и отвела за руку в покои Морганы. На кровати вместе с Морганой лежала Моргауза, сжимая сестру в объятиях. Обе они были одеты, заметил Мерлин и тут же почувствовал отвращение к себе за подобные мысли в такое время. Темноволосая голова Морганы покоилась у сестры на плече, а глаза ее покраснели так сильно, что казалось, будто они кровоточат.  
       — Теперь я вспомнила, — сказала Моргауза, едва обратив внимание на их появление. — Однажды я подслушала, как отец спорил об этом с королем. Отец говорил, что камень архимага можно приручить и использовать. Король настаивал, что безопасны только двигатели.  
       Моргана рассмеялась ломким смехом.  
       — Сильно же мы доверяем его суждению, — сказала она. — Мерлин. Мерлин. Смелый, верный Мерлин. У тебя-то ведь нет никаких сомнений, да?  
       — Не то чтобы, — ответил он. — Ну… Королевство обречено, это, конечно, плохо. Но это же… Может, в будущем мы как-нибудь выкрутимся. Артур в опасности прямо сейчас.  
       — Должно быть, камень в сокровищнице, — сказала Моргауза. — Ты поймешь, когда увидишь. Но он хорошо охраняется. Вечером я отправлю стражникам вина. Они и не почуют подвоха. Все в курсе, что я без ума от мужчин в форме.  
       — А я добавлю свою особую разогревающую специю, — кивнула Моргана. — Если они пробудут в отключке несколько дней, это даже не вызовет подозрений. Артур всегда говорил всем желающим слушать, что алхимия не настоящая точная наука.  
       Когда Мерлин повернулся к Гвен, та уже протягивала ему ключ.  
       — А разве не надо приложить его к воску или еще к чему-нибудь?  
       — Этот ключ откроет любой камелотский замок. Верни его, пожалуйста, когда приведешь Артура домой.  
         
       ***  
         
       Дорвавшись-таки до машины, Артур работал как заведенный. Он разобрал деталь, которую ему дали, потом съел еду, которую ему принесли. Он рассеянно клал в рот безвкусное рагу, пока похитители испытывали шарниры магией. Он знал, что они будут довольны, и уже разглядывал следующую деталь, прикидывая план действий.  
       Выбирать не приходилось: либо работа или сон, либо праздность и уныние. Когда руки были заняты, а разум поглощен проблемой, решаемой несколькими поворотами гаечного ключа, все остальное переставало существовать. Он позабыл про боль и холод, и вскоре уже обливался потом, едва ли не насвистывая себе под нос.  
       С первого взгляда на чертежи он понял, как противостоять врагу. Его привели сюда, поскольку он был превосходным инженером; именно поэтому их выбор пал на него, именно это и станет его оружием.  
       Устройству не заработать. Не так, как указано в чертежах. Но если вдруг оно все-таки заработает… Он понял его предназначение достаточно, чтобы знать: этого допустить нельзя.  
       Проект отладили с целью увеличить скорость, уделив особое внимание равновесию и распределению веса, что и стало основным слабым местом. Во всей конструкции было очень мало дополнительных деталей. Сломается один шарнир — смежные с ним окажутся под удвоенным давлением. Если ослабнут и они, повреждения расползутся по всему каркасу, нарастая, как снежный ком.   
       Ничего слишком явного — вроде незакрученных болтов — Артур делать не станет: за этим маги следили. И кроме того, он был достаточно искусен, чтобы осуществить свой план более хитроумным, более надежным способом. Он перегрузит определенные детали, сделав вид, что укрепляет их, чуть-чуть разладит шестеренки, слегка увеличит вибрацию при откате, сдвинет ее основную волну поближе к самым хрупким соединениям. Во время испытаний они этого не заметят, но едва машина заработает во всю мощь, начнет трястись и разогреваться, первый зубец соскользнет за считанные минуты. Вскоре устройство будет разрывать себя на куски с каждым новым движением.  
       Артур ел, когда кормили, работал до помутнения рассудка и трясущихся рук, а потом сворачивался у стены и спал. Поспать ему давали вволю и никогда не указывали, когда отдыхать, а когда работать. Временами похитители осматривали и проверяли его работу, а временами оставляли его в одиночестве, видимо, чтобы поспать в местечке посуше и посвежее. Артура радовала возможность побыть одному, но, уходя, маги каждый раз отодвигали верстак. Если он просыпался до их прихода, он не мог работать. Приходилось ждать их возвращения, и он ходил из угла в угол, разминался, вертел пальцами рук, гадая, как так вышло, что его до сих пор не нашли, и какова вероятность того, что он выйдет из этой передряги живым.  
       Похоже, он работал на безумной скорости по шестнадцать часов в сутки, если не больше. Он хотел было притормозить, но со дня похищения прошло уже по меньшей мере пять дней, судя по одной только щетине у него на лице. Подмога так и не подоспела, и с каждым часом в нее верилось все меньше. Можно потянуть время, но неизвестно, выйдет ли из этого толк. Лишившись работы, он проведет меньше времени в качестве инженера и больше — в виде пещерного узника, словно какая-нибудь бессловесная тварь, только и всего.  
       Ему часто снились сны. Одеял ему принесли достаточно, чтобы не слишком мерзнуть, но для глубокого сна каменный пол пещеры был чересчур жесткий. Вечно по уши в работе, Артур почти никогда не покидал замок, и прежде ему даже ни разу не случалось поспать на земле или в лесу, как делали его королевские предки во время военных походов или охоты. Но, доведенный до изнеможения одной только мыслью, что его держат в плену, он все-таки засыпал. Сны его были пугающе яркими и не сразу забывались после пробуждения.  
       Как всегда, ему снились машины, и он снова и снова находил во сне способ вернуть магическое устройство к жизни и обратить его против тюремщиков. Он натравливал его на Эдвина, как натравливал бы пса, и смотрел, как машина рвет мага на куски.  
       Он видел свою мерлин-птицу, только та была не из серебра. Она ожила и глядела на него большими синими человеческими глазами. Мерлин, такой красивый, что захватывало дух, гладил ей шейку и нежно улыбался. Он говорил: «Я делаю это ради тебя, Артур, потому что люблю тебя». Но, возможно, это был вовсе не Мерлин: пальцы у него были из металла, и они вдруг сомкнулись на птичьей шее, безжалостно ее выкручивая. Артур проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, и целую секунду не сомневался, что Мерлин и есть тот самый сообщник, о котором говорил Эдвин.  
       Не может быть — ведь это же Мерлин. Но если честно, Артур не так уж много о нем знал. Он знал, что Мерлин из какой-то деревни, знал, что у него есть мать, что он умен, ленив и неуклюж в равной степени. Временами казалось, что он прислуживал Артуру всегда, с ним было куда привычнее — и не в пример спокойнее — чем с Морганой, а иногда он был загадкой, странным необыкновенным чудом. Они столько времени проводили вместе, но очень редко говорили о чем-то кроме работы. Артур и не прикасался к нему почти, разве что изредка отвешивал подзатыльники.  
       Отзывчивость Мерлина, почти на грани с самопожертвованием, его слепая доверчивость и подверженность чувствам могли сыграть на руку дурным людям. Возможно, у его дара были магические истоки, Артур знал, что такое возможно. Хоть теперь магия и под запретом, она струилась в крови его народа с незапамятных времен, и сменится не одно поколение, прежде чем она исчезнет без следа. Возможно, чутье Мерлина — не что иное, как нераскрывшаяся магия, которая так и не проявила себя, потому что его никогда не учили, как ею пользоваться. Его всегда учили тому, что потом нельзя было применить на практике. Его вечно держали во тьме, и если кто-то вроде Эдвина пообещал забрать его к свету и научить…  
       Тут он понял, что уже подыскивает оправдания возможному предательству, и выкинул мысли об этом из головы.  
       Он попытался разговорить тюремщиков, чтобы добыть хоть какие-нибудь ценные сведения. Откровенничать похитители не стали, и Артур так их возненавидел, что даже не смог поддерживать разговор и вернулся к работе. Обращались с ним при всем при том не так уж и плохо. Еды было вдоволь, и приносили ее часто; ведро своевременно опорожнялось. В ожог на плече попала зараза, и Эдвин его вылечил, каким-то образом забрал всю боль, так что теперь Артур едва чувствовал рану. Когда руки у него покрывались волдырями и кровоточили, их очищали и забинтовывали; что же до питья, то под рукой всегда имелась кружка с водой.  
       Не считая самого первого дня, на него нападали дважды. В первый раз он спал. Его дернули за волосы, и не успел он проснуться, чтобы дать отпор, как маг отрезал ножом большой клок волос и вышел безо всяких объяснений.  
       Во второй раз он работал и успел заметить надвигающуюся угрозу. Эдвин влетел в пещеру, дрожа от гнева, и взмахнул руками. Артур нырнул под верстак, и первое заклинание его не задело, зависло в воздухе над ним, словно тяжелая волна жара. В следующую секунду его ударило и отшвырнуло к стене. Потом пришла боль, чистая и неприкрытая, толчками прокатываясь по телу.  
       К Эдвину подбежали другие маги и удержали его. Он обменялся с приспешниками взглядом и покачал головой, и теперь вид у него был скорее подавленный, чем разъяренный.  
       До нападения Артур вырезал зубцы и все еще сжимал в руке маленькую стамеску. Он подполз к одеялам, по-прежнему едва дыша от боли. Он свернулся на боку, собираясь ее переждать, и украдкой спрятал стамеску в слоях ткани.  
       — Убьем его и дело с концом, — сказал Эдвин.  
       — А смысл? Поговорим, когда он закончит.  
       Они отодвинули верстак и ушли. Какое-то время еще было слышно, как они спорят снаружи. Артур подобрал стамеску, выбрал звено на цепи и принялся работать над ним, главным образом из желания занять себя, чем из веры в то, что сей труд послужит ключом ко спасению. Без молотка на звене не удавалось оставить достаточно глубокую зарубку. Но со временем даже поверхностные царапины к чему-нибудь да приведут. Когда свело пальцы, и нельзя было больше держать стамеску, Артур просунул ее сквозь звено и, точно рычагом, снова и снова пытался отогнуть ею металл. Не стоило и гадать, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем цепь лопнет, — дни, месяцы или даже годы. Но Мерлин говорил, что металлу не дают отдохнуть. И поскольку сам Артур будет и отдыхать, и есть, и спать, у металла не останется ни единого шанса. Рано или поздно он первым сдаст позиции.


	4. Chapter 4

Казалось немыслимым, что после убийства первых стражников к роще приставят новый отряд. Но он там был и насчитывал больше десятка стражников, ходивших взад и вперед вокруг костра. Укрывшись в кустах, Мерлин пытался придумать, что делать дальше. Прокрасться мимо не удастся, но, может, просто надуть их? Подойти и сказать, что король передумал, и выкуп будет выплачен. Но если ему не поверят и вернут вместе с камнем в Камелот, другого шанса не выпадет, а у Артура остался всего один день.  
       Вдруг его плеча коснулась чья-то рука, и в ухо прошептали:  
       — Привет, Мерлин.  
       Он дернулся и глубже забился в кусты, отчего стражники встрепенулись и стали оглядываться. Мерлин замер, затаив дыхание. Рядом припал к земле лекарь Эдвин. Он улыбался.  
       — Видишь, — тихо сказал он. — Так я и знал, что ваша с принцем привязанность перерастет в нечто прекрасное.  
       — Я принес его, — прошептал Мерлин, судорожно ощупывая камень, спрятанный под рубашку.  
       — Знаю. Чувствую.  
       Мерлин тоже его чувствовал. Едва он открыл дверь в сокровищницу, камень позвал его, потянул за границы сознания. То было совсем непохоже ни на тусклые искорки, которые остались в старых машинах, ни на восторженно необузданную магию, льющуюся песней из серебряной птицы. Эта сила, напротив, была туго скручена, терпелива, умна, и она выжидала.  
       — Сперва я хочу увидеть Артура, — сказал он. — Приведите его сюда.  
       — Я сделаю еще лучше. Отведу тебя к нему.  
       Он потянул Мерлина за рукав в противоположную от стражников сторону. Мерлин помедлил: тут он хотя бы крикнет на помощь, если маг попробует отнять камень, но тогда выкуп вернется в руки короля, и Артур…  
       — Разве не хочется повидать Артура? — тихо спросил Эдвин, и Мерлин последовал за ним, крепко прижимая камень к груди. Только тогда он понял, как глубоко увяз во всем этом.  
       Какое-то время они шли по лесу крадучись; потом, когда роща осталась позади, осмелели.  
       — Кто помог украсть его? — поинтересовался Эдвин. — Леди Моргана или красоточка из кузницы?  
       Мерлин не ответил, пытаясь запомнить путь и гадая, куда он их приведет. Все его старания пропали даром, когда они вышли к полянке с грибным ведьминым кольцом посередине. Эдвин вступил в круг и поманил Мерлина за собой, и в следующий миг они очутились в совершенно другом месте. Непролазный лес сменился холмистым участком высокой травы с изредка встречающимися тут и там крючковатыми деревьями. Они спустились с холма в расщелину между двумя утесами, и Эдвин, отодвинув в сторону густые кусты, открыл вход в пещеру.  
       Они ступили внутрь, поначалу нагнувшись из-за низкого прохода. Дальше пещера расширилась в помещение с несколькими соломенными тюфяками и с очагом в земляном полу, над которым висел котелок. На полу, сортируя припасы, скрючился человек. Он вздрогнул и уставился на них, а потом, почуяв магию камня, засверкал глазами. Он молча поднялся, бросив хлеб на полу, и пошел вслед за ними вглубь пещеры.  
       Несколько поворотов спустя Мерлин увидел свет и подумал, что они выходят наружу, но впереди оказалась другая пещера, больше первой. Он увидел еще двух магов и связку инструментов, а потом наконец-то увидел Артура.  
       Принц был жив; стоя на верстаке, он затягивал болт на возвышавшейся посреди пещеры машине. Он бросил на них рассеянный взгляд, а потом заметил Мерлина, и лицо его посуровело, побелев от внезапного гнева.  
       Он выронил ключ (и тот запрыгал по камням, а ведь Артур в жизни бы не отнесся к инструментам вот так, накричал бы на любого, кто осмелился) и спрыгнул вниз. Что-то звякнуло, и только тогда Мерлин увидел цепь, протянувшуюся от щиколотки Артура до стены. Кожу чуть повыше покрывали пожелтевшие синяки. Артур стоял босиком на каменном полу. Вонючие лохмотья на нем испещряли пятна от пота и машинного масла, и до Мерлина не сразу дошло, что этим рваньем стала Артурова тончайшая пижама. На плече у принца висела повязка, а обе руки были завернуты в грязные лоскуты. На голове сбоку просвечивала кожа — там не хватало большого клока волос, который отрезали, чтобы приложить к записке. Видеть его таким было невыносимо, но он был жив, он был жив.  
       — Нет, — заговорил Артур. — Нет, нет. Я же сделал, как вы хотели. Вы же сказали, что никого больше не заберете, если я выполню вашу просьбу! Немедленно отпустите его! Хоть пальцем его тронете…  
       — И что же вы сделаете, ваше высочество? К тому же, Мерлин пришел сюда сам, — сказал Эдвин. — Разве не так, Мерлин?  
       — Я пришел… спасти тебя, — ответил тот с робкой улыбкой. Артур застонал и стиснул кулаки.  
       — Да чтоб тебя, — выплюнул он. — Теперь у них в плену двое. Есть ли вообще предел твоей глупости? Не перестаю удивляться.  
       — Нет, он и правда тебя спас, — сказал Эдвин. К Мерлину подошли двое и схватили его за руки; Артур резко, отчаянно вскрикнул и дернулся вперед, но цепь остановила его на полпути. Эдвин сунул руку Мерлину под рубашку и вытащил камень, завернутый в носовой платок. — Он принес твой выкуп. Теперь можно двигаться дальше согласно плану. А я уж было подумал, что придется удовольствоваться малым: убить тебя и выслать отцу по кусочкам, чтоб полюбоваться на его лицо. Но теперь ты будешь жить.  
       — Заставили работать, да еще и выкуп запросили? — спросил Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Надо было догадаться.  
       — Это точно, надо было. А ты думал, мы обременили себя похищением наследника престола, чтобы он подправил соотношение шестеренок? Просто так было рациональнее — заставить тебя потрудиться. Уверен, что как инженер, ты это понимаешь. Одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Ладно, много времени это не отнимет. Можешь подойти к хозяину, Мерлин.  
       Его отпустили и подтолкнули к Артуру, и Мерлин послушно пошел вперед, вцепившись пальцами в рукава, чтобы не дать себе прикоснуться. Ему так отчаянно хотелось потрогать Артура, почувствовать его, убедиться, что он настоящий, из плоти и крови.  
       Какое-то мгновение казалось, что Артур тоже этого хочет, что он вот-вот наклонится и обнимет его, как обнимают друга. Но он лишь положил ладонь Мерлину на плечо и крепко его сжал, как в первый день их знакомства. А потом прошелся пальцем по ключице, ободряюще ее погладил.  
       — Ну же, возьми себя в руки, — едва слышно сказал он. — Не дай им увидеть себя таким.  
       Вблизи все оказалось еще хуже, чем на первый взгляд. Бросалась в глаза грязь у Артура на лице, цепляющаяся к складкам между клочками светлой щетины. Нездоровая бледность кожи, глубокие тени под налитыми кровью глазами, свежие порезы на пальцах. Слабо ощущалось зловоние, напомнившее о камелотских темницах: застарелый пот, отдающий горечью боли и страха, заплесневелые одеяла и плохо убранная грязь — запах плена. В голове не укладывалось, как Артур, с его болезненным пристрастием к ежевечерней ванне, это выносил, и все же он был прав. Перед врагами терять самообладание нельзя.  
       Мерлин кивнул и вытер лицо рукавом. Позади него кипела работа. Маги заклинаниями отодвигали верстаки к стене и тащили огромное устройство в центр комнаты.  
       — Ну и каким же был выкуп? — выкрикнул Артур. — Что там в мешке, драгоценности? Камешки из короны? На то, чтобы перевезти машину за море, хватит — или куда вы теперь держите путь?  
       — Никуда, — ответил маг, который с благоговением разворачивал камень. — Это последний кусочек головоломки. Последняя ниточка нашей марионетки.  
       Камень в его ладонях засверкал, поднялся в воздух и подлетел к самому верху громадины-машины, к последнему листу оболочки, который так и оставили открытым.  
       До этой минуты Мерлин не удостоил механизм и взглядом. Теперь же он всмотрелся в него и потянулся к устройству магией, чтобы попробовать заодно на вкус и на ощупь. Размеров машина была колоссальных — вздымалась до самого потолка. И чем-то напоминала древние доспехи, теперь украшающие приемный зал: две руки, две ноги, туловище в форме бочонка, покрытое сцепляющимися стальными пластинами. Однако на этом сходство заканчивалось.  
       У штуковины не было головы. Широкие плечи увенчивались гладким куполом, изрезанным по спирали строчками рун. Руки — такой же толщины, как и ноги, но длиннее их раза в два — достигали пола. Поскольку тело наклонялось вперед, выходило, что машина стояла на четвереньках. У локтей трехпалые руки двигались благодаря сложным универсальным шарнирам, а заканчивались они грозными на вид когтями. Колени у машины были согнуты, а трехпалые же ступни напоминали лапы животного с тремя толстыми металлическими обрубками, которые широко простирались по пещерному полу.  
       Камень архимага скользнул на место, и машина разом осветилась изнутри. Магия еще не заструилась, но мощь камня открыла все каналы и не давала им — голодным, звенящим, жаждущим, чтобы их заполнили, — закрыться вновь. Аппарат не шевельнулся, но вся конструкция напряглась — для глаз незаметно, но ошибки тут быть не могло.  
       — Что это? — спросил Мерлин. — Для чего оно?  
       Сам он никак не мог додуматься; функции механизма были так сложны, двигался он так разнообразно, к тому же, что-то ширилось у него в груди — темная воронка, пугающая пустота. При всем при том назначение его Мерлин никак не мог уразуметь.  
       — Ни для чего, — ответил Артур. — Его единственная цель — разрушать.  
       С помощью магии поднятая пластина соскользнула вниз и захлопнулась. Теперь колосс был закончен, блестящий и непроницаемый с любого угла.  
       — Таким было видение нашего последнего архимага, величайшего мага из всех, — сказал Эдвин. — Утер подло убил его и повелел уничтожить его работу — испугался, что ее обратят против него. Он украл камень архимага и спрятал его от нас. За столетия верной службы он отплатил предательством и гонениями. Он выкинул нас из наших домов, и все из страха, что однажды мы восстанем против него. Сегодня Утер убедится, что пророчества сбываются.  
       — Не может быть. — Артур яростно замотал головой. — Нет, если штуковина была у отца, он ни за что не отдал бы ее тебе. Ни ради меня, ни ради чего-либо еще. Нет.  
       — Я его вроде как украл, — признался Мерлин, и Артур со стоном привалился к стене и смерил его гневным взглядом.  
       — А что было делать? — вспылил Мерлин, всплеснув руками. — Они написали, что убьют тебя! Да ты сам… ты на них работал, ты исправил соотношение шестеренок! Если бы ты не…  
       Но тут он снова как наяву увидел ту ужасную картину: цепь, бинты и загнанное выражение в смертельно уставших синих глазах, и ему захотелось треснуть себя за бессердечный идиотизм.  
       — Прости, — промямлил он. — Видимо, выбора у тебя не было.  
       — Да, — отозвался Артур, и взгляд его потеплел. — Видимо, у тебя тоже.  
       Маги окружили машину и прижали ладони к стальным бокам, испытывая потоки, чувствуя, как они циркулируют по напорному туннелю.  
       — Машины были мерзостью с самого начала, — сказал один из них. — От одной мысли, что непостижимые силы можно использовать вот так: посадить в клетку и связать, применяя для решения примитивных задач, заставляя работать вместо невольников и животных... Думать тошно. Издевательство да и только.  
       — Но настоящая опасность — в машинах на пару, — вмешался другой, показывая пальцем на Артура. — Тупые, грубые орудия, пропитанные силой, совладать с которой человек не в состоянии. Чтобы прокормить их, вы упорно уничтожаете наши леса и опустошаете наши земли, и вас не остановить. Чем больше новых машин, тем больше вам нужно, чтобы поддержать порочный круг.  
       — Камелот — нарыв на этой земле, — сказал Эдвин. — Когда он падет, остальные герцогства последуют его примеру, и мы выстроим Альбион заново — таким, каким он должен быть. Мы снова наставим эту землю на путь к ее истинной судьбе. Маги вернутся.  
       — Но тут-то их нет, — отозвался Артур. Бравада в его голосе начала сдавать, и так явно, что было больно слышать. — Даже в глазах собственного народа вы свихнувшиеся маньяки.  
       — Им не хочется марать руки, — спокойно ответил Эдвин. — Как только расчистим путь, они вновь объявятся. Дело тут не столько в машинах. Они были всего лишь симптомом болезни. Все пошло не так столетия назад, когда первый маг поклонился королю Артуру и бросил силу нашего племени к его ногам. Нужно начать сызнова, и в этот раз мы все сделаем правильно.  
       Он убрал ладони с металлического корпуса и шагнул к Артуру. Мерлин дернулся вперед, готовый упрашивать, торговаться, даже бороться, но Артур схватил его за руку и втолкнул между собой и стеной.  
       — Отпустите его, — почти умоляя, попросил Артур. — Он не сделал вам ничего плохого. Отпустите его, а потом поступайте, как хотите.  
       — Да никто и не собирается вам вредить. У магов на вас грандиозные планы. Как и твой тезка, великий король Артур, ты станешь легендой. И вернешь магию в Альбион. Камелот сгорит у тебя на глазах, обожаемые тобой машины обратятся в пыль, а твой отец-предатель сдохнет в мучениях. А потом ты займешь трон и станешь править так, как скажем мы, если не хочешь, чтобы и остальной Альбион погиб в огне. Что же до Мерлина… Так здорово, что он здесь. Я отдам его тебе в качестве придворного мага. У него в крови магия. А ты не знал?  
       У Мерлина упало сердце, хотя беспокоиться о собственной судьбе в такое время было верхом глупости и себялюбия.  
       — Нет, — бесстрастно ответил Артур, слегка пожав печами.  
       — Я так и думал. Видишь ли, тут мы тоже дали маху. На переговоры с королем шли лучшие из лучших, и Камелот настраивал их против нас. Этот же неисправим, но и силы в нем никакой. Твой отец об этом позаботился. У мальчишки, как и у множества других до него, украли любую возможность развить и использовать свой дар. Он ни на что не годен. Но из него получится открытое вместилище для нашей магии. Мы заставим его передавать сообщения и инструкции и будем смотреть на тебя его глазами.  
       — Хватит, Эдвин, — перебили его. — Пора начинать.  
       Маги вновь положили на машину ладони, и Мерлин ощутил, как их сила потекла внутрь, заполнила каналы и наметила цели, выжгла приказания в пустом пространстве между рунами. Воронка внутри медленно завращалась вокруг первых всполохов энергии и расплавила их в беспокойные искры синего пламени. Только тогда он понял, какого рода эта магия, какого рода оружие.  
       Вдруг Артур стиснул его руку. Пальцы у него были ледяные, и ладонь Мерлина оцарапали истрепавшиеся повязки, но хватка принца осталась уверенной и крепкой. Мерлин сжал его руку в ответ и, глубоко успокоенный, хоть и беспричинно, приготовился к следующему шагу.  
       — Мерлин, — настойчиво зашептал Артур ему в ухо. — Беги к выходу, пока они смотрят в другую сторону. Я их отвлеку, ты только беги. Выбирайся отсюда и беги со всех ног. Если можешь, используй магию, беги и не оглядывайся. Приведи подмогу, хорошо? Выбирайся и зови на помощь.  
       Мерлин рассеянно кивнул, поджидая удобный момент.  
       Теперь его сила струилась бок о бок с силой магов — вибрировала по краям созданного ими потока и обволакивала его. Мерлин знал, что враги его не чувствуют. Он всегда так умело прятался, обездвижив скрученные в клубок способности, что казалось, будто он начисто их лишен. Он выпускал их на волю с одной-единственной целью: изучить мир без риска поднять переполох или оставить след — опасения, этим магам неведомые. Они не замечали его, пока не закончили приготовления и не направили всю свою магию в поджидающие их каналы, оставшись при этом совершенно безоружными. Вот тут-то он и нанес удар.  
       Он не знал, получится ли, хватит ли его магии силы и стремительности. Но попытаться стоило, и он знал, что Артур хочет именно этого, невзирая на опасность.  
       Неловкая и оттого еще более разрушительная, его магия прорвалась сквозь замысловатые линии переплетенных сил. Крича от боли и замешательства, маги отпрянули. Мерлин взглянул на сковывавшую Артура цепь и подумал о том, как сильно он ее ненавидит. Этого хватило. Звенья лопнули, распались на мелкие искореженные частицы, и он подтолкнул Артура к выходу.  
       — Беги! — крикнул он.  
       Маги уже приходили в себя и разворачивались к нему, бормоча под нос заклинания. Мерлин собрал магию в кулак и слепо, беспорядочно направил ее на них, пытаясь хотя бы сдержать их, пока Артур выбирается наружу.  
       Артур выпустил его руку и побежал, но не к выходу, а к ближайшему верстаку. Он схватил кувалду и долото и ринулся к магам, прямо в вихрь смертельно опасных заклинаний.  
       Мерлин рухнул на колени и швырнул всю силу, что сумел в себе отыскать, между собой и Артуром. А потом развернул ее к врагам, наделяя замысел убийственной энергией, вкладывая в него всю снедающую его ярость. Враждебная сила заструилась сквозь его собственную, и он надавил на нее, измельчил в ничто, врезаясь в острые, отточенные заклинания одной тупой мощью своей природы. Он заорал и приготовился выпускать магию прямиком из сердца своего существа, пока от него самого ничего не останется.  
       — Брось верещать, как девчонка, — спустя века услышал он от Артура и, глотнув воздуха, открыл глаза. Маги неподвижно лежали на полу. Артур стоял возле, так и не выпустив из рук инструменты. С них капала кровь, и в наступившей вдруг тишине было ясно слышно, как капли ударяются о каменный пол: кап, кап.  
       — Он же сказал, у тебя нет силы, — обронил Артур. Лицо его побледнело еще больше, а по глазам ничего нельзя было понять.  
       — Гм, — протянул Мерлин. Горло будто ободрали чем-то. — Гм. Ты видел, как я — с цепью?..  
       — Это не считается. Я ее ослабил.  
       — А? Ладно, неважно. Мы их убили?  
       — Не знаю, — ответил Артур, с осторожностью глядя на тела. — Я еще... не убивал.  
       Они приблизились к застывшим телам, пощупали пульс — его не было. У последнего мага, который валялся на полу лицом вниз, была сломана рука, а в волосах запеклась кровь. Мерлину показалось, что маг все еще пытается вдохнуть, что предсмертный хрип еще не затих у него в горле. Мерлин втайне понадеялся, что в живых никого не осталось. Ничего другого они не заслуживали. Но добивать раненого врага казалось неправильным; можно же взять вот этого в плен, отдать под суд…  
       Маг внезапно изогнулся и схватил Мерлина за ногу целой рукой. Все это время он бормотал заклинание и силился выдавить последние слова окровавленными губами, пока Мерлин старался его оттолкнуть. К ним подбежал Артур и, оскалив в мрачной решимости зубы, взмахнул молотком — маг упал, даже не вскрикнув. Глаз он так и не закрыл, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Мерлина.  
       — Твоя магия, — прошептал он, и губы его исказила мучительная улыбка. — Твоя жизнь. Теперь центр ты.  
       Артур снова ударил его в висок; маг стукнулся затылком об пол, и глаза его остекленели. Мерлин на всякий случай проверил у него пульс дрожащей рукой. Артур выронил молоток и стер кровь с лица грязными рукавами.  
       — Повезло же родиться в это время, — сказал он, судя по всему, еле сдерживая тошноту. — Вояка из меня неважный.  
       Мерлин считал иначе, но сил спорить у него не осталось. Что-то пошло не так. Каким бы ни было заклинание, ясно, что оно изменило его — но как, он не совсем понимал. Нечто чуждое угнездилось у него в груди, неуловимый поток, который заструился по телу в такт с биением сердца. Больно не было, да и вредить оно ему вроде бы не вредило…  
       И тут засветились руны на корпусе машины, зажглись одна за другой холодным синим светом.  
       Машина шевельнулась и встала на задние лапы, переступила с ноги на ногу и попыталась принять устойчивое положение. Артур предостерегающе крикнул, сгреб Мерлина в охапку и потащил к выходу.  
       — Они, наверно, вложили в нее немного магии, — сказал Артур, переминаясь у поворота, где они нашли укрытие. — Совсем скоро она иссякнет, так ведь? Да или нет?  
       — Нет, — простонал Мерлин. Теперь он его почувствовал, этот неумолимый рывок, потянувший из тела — из пальцев, солнечного сплетения, отовсюду — волны магии. — Не иссякнет. Она питается мной. Тот последний, он наложил на меня заклятье — теперь машина питается моей магией!  
       — Ну так останови ее! — потребовал Артур, тряся его за плечи.  
       — Не могу! Я не знаю, как!  
       Он попытался, но это было все равно что вырастить крылья или перестать быть собой. Несмотря на все потуги, ничего не получалось; казалось, от каждого усилия магия выкачивается из него еще быстрее. Упадка сил он не ощущал, но и сделать ничего не мог. Вся его энергия была заперта, скована мастерством далеко за пределами его способностей. Он чувствовал каждое сокращение, чувствовал, как магия поглощается камнем и выплевывается обратно, пережеванная и уже не та, что прежде. Казалось, она уже не принадлежит ему и всецело подчиняется воле погибших магов. Она затопляла воронку внутри машины, ставшую лужицей жидкого, герметизированного пламени.  
       — Ничего, ничего, — сказал Артур, когда Мерлин отчаянно крикнул, пытаясь вырваться и с каждым движением погружаясь все глубже, словно жеребенок в трясину. — Она в ловушке, с такими габаритами ей не выбраться из пещеры, она...  
       Будто услышав, машина встала на дыбы, и из центра ее вырвался яркий луч света, ослепивший их на мгновение. Когда улеглись тучи каменной пыли, пещерной стены не было, и в широкий дымящийся проход лился солнечный свет. Машина царапала края прохода, расширяя его. Ее когти крошили камни, словно глиняные черепки. Будто зачарованные, они смотрели, как адское приспособление убирает с дороги все лишнее и ныряет вглубь похода, прочищая его окончательно одним грациозным прыжком.  
       Артур с Мерлином рванули за ним и протиснулись в свежеобразовавшийся туннель. Выбравшись наружу, машина приостановилась и заозиралась в попытке соориентироваться, а потом бросилась бежать. Она тяжело переваливалась с одной ноги на другую, отталкиваясь от земли длинными руками. Крупные деревья она обходила, деревья поменьше — подминала под себя, и стволы с треском ломались под сталью.  
       Они ринулись за ней. Машина двигалась быстрее, хоть и ненамного, но ведь рано или поздно им придется сбавить скорость, а ей — нет. За ней тянулся широкий след, когти выдавливали на земле глубокие борозды, и хоть очертания ее по-прежнему виднелись впереди, было ясно, что еще немного — и она оторвется от них. Даже если удастся ее настичь, Мерлин понятия не имел, что делать.  
       — До Камелота она не протянет! — крикнул Артур и застонал, наступив босыми ногами на камни или, быть может, сосновые шишки. — Я сделал так, чтобы она сломалась. Повредил каждую часть! Она протянет — ну, пару миль от силы, а потом…  
       Они добрались до вершины холма, и Артур споткнулся, неверяще глядя вниз.  
       — Все эти дни, — пробормотал он, — все эти паскудные дни я был так близко?  
       Мерлин поравнялся с ним и увидел Камелот — тот был точно такой же, каким он увидел его в самый первый раз: прекрасный и спокойный на склоне холма посреди долины, увенчанный белыми башенками и высокими трубами. До него рукой было подать, не больше пяти миль.  
       Машина бегом спускалась с холма, с легкостью балансируя на крутом склоне. При такой скорости она добралась бы до ближайших домов за четверть часа и даже если бы пощадила живущих на окраине, считанные минуты — и она у городских стен.  
       — Смотри! — Артур крепко стиснул его руку, от волнения не замечая, что причиняет боль. — Смотри, вон она!  
       Машина слегка покачнулась и на долю секунды сбилась с шага. Пяточный шарнир вышел из-под контроля, и пару мгновений машина шла нетвердой походкой, старалась зафиксировать неслушающуюся ногу и восстановить равновесие. Но потом снова припустила, хотя теперь уже чуть различимо заваливалась набок и пользовалась рукой вместо костыля. Заметно этот эпизод машину не задержал, но Артур с торжествующим видом едва не подпрыгивал на месте.  
       — Смотри! — крикнул он снова. — Теперь повреждения пойдут еще дальше: сначала откажет колено, потом локоть, а потом выскочит ось. Пара-тройка шагов — это еще ладно, но на распаханных полях придется куда труднее, и она…  
       В тот же миг у машины подогнулось колено, и в этот раз Мерлин заметил, как изнутри что-то выскочило, какие-нибудь подшипники, наверное. Магия в механизме тоже дала сбой, слегка запнувшись. Даже на таком расстоянии был слышен пронзительный скрежет, когда что-то внутри отказало, и рука машины безвольно опустилась, непроизвольно дергая когтем. Машина остановилась и, судя по всему, старалась не упасть. Артур громко сглотнул у Мерлина над ухом. Пальцы его у Мерлина на плече нервно подергивались.  
       — Ну же, — прошептал он. — Ну же. Сдавайся. Тебе не выжить.  
       Машина оттолкнулась от земли целой ногой и подпрыгнула. Спина раскрылась, и из нее выскользнули две панели, которые открыли взгляду вращающиеся колеса и поршни. Магия внутри изогнулась, изменила свою природу, и машина взмыла ввысь.  
       — Нет! — вскричал Артур. — Куда ей летать! У нее же… так не бывает!  
       — Магия, — с горечью ответил Мерлин.  
       То была его магия, вырванная прямо из него. Он чувствовал, как она работает, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Машина реяла в воздухе, словно гигантский шмель, и медленно, но верно продвигалась все дальше. Чувствовалось, что ее внутренности наполовину изодраны. Все детали до единой выскальзывали из муфт, ломались хрупкие зубцы шестеренок, свободно свисали раскрученные и погнутые пружины. Но если лететь неподвижно, что машина и делала, все еще можно было пролететь прямо над Камелотом и утопить его в огне. Спалить до основания. От воздушных атак защиты у них не было. Арбалеты ей не повредят, и даже катапульты — если бы они имелись, в чем Мерлин сомневался, — вряд ли бы поразили мишень прямо над головой.  
       Его магия, сказал тот последний маг, его жизнь. Мерлин чувствовал, что так оно и есть. Остановить заклинание не получилось. Вся его сила, пойманная в ловушку и связанная, никуда не годилась; свободы не видать до последнего вздоха.  
       Ему стало больно при мысли о страданиях матери, когда та узнает. Но потом он подумал о Камелоте: о Гаюсе, Гвен, Моргане, об инженерах, о всех матерях и детях, которые и не подозревали об опасности, несущей огонь и смерть. И сделать выбор стало легко.  
       Артур по-прежнему стискивал долото, будто намеревался напасть на машину, если бы сумел ее нагнать. Может, и сумел бы, но теперь это было неважно. Мерлину повезло. Долото было острым, значит, смерть его будет быстрой.  
       Слепой и глухой ко всему вокруг, Артур ошарашенно глядел на машину, все еще не в силах принять происходящее. Мерлин мягко разогнул его пальцы, и Артур не стал противиться, позволил стамеске выскользнуть и устроиться в чужой руке. Мерлин крепко сжал инструмент, полностью отдался ощущению стали в ладони, чтобы не думать ни о чем другом и не поддаться страху, и нанес удар вверх, целясь себе в горло.  
       Видно, в последний миг решимость ему изменила, или же Артур проявил чудеса ловкости, но когда в голове у Мерлина прояснилось, долото вернулось к Артуру в руку, а у него самого болело выкрученное Артуром запястье. На шее осталась лишь неглубокая царапина, но она ожгла болью и залила кровью всю руку, когда он схватился за нее. Магия так и осталась заложницей заклинания, а машина почти уже добралась до цели.  
       — Ты что творишь, мать твою? — заорал Артур ему в лицо и щелкнул его по уху, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем собирался. — Совсем сбрендил?  
       — Он остановится, если я умру.  
       — Ты не…  
       — Нет, Артур, я точно знаю! Чувствую! Думаешь, мне хочется умереть? Ничего подобного. Но у нас нет выбора! Пожалуйста, Артур. Помоги мне. У нас нет времени.  
       — Нет. Нет!  
       — Это же Камелот! Твой народ, твое королевство! Подумай, сколько людей погибнет… а мы остановим его, мы всех спасем! Ценой всего одной жизни, Артур, так надо.  
       Он схватил Артура за руку, в которой было долото, и потянул ее вверх. Артур воспротивился, все его тело будто бы заклинило, а его глаза… Мерлин не находил в себе сил встретиться с ним взглядом.  
       — Нет, — твердил Артур. — Нет. Только не ты. Только не ты.  
       — Это твой долг, — сказал ему Мерлин, и Артур издал горестный звук — не то стон, не то рыдание. Он повернул голову к Камелоту и вдруг отступил на шаг.  
       — Это еще что, — пробормотал он.  
       В небе возникло еще одно темное облако и спикировало на машину. Оно заработало мощными крыльями, набирая скорость, и Мерлин узнал его. От нечаянной радости он вскрикнул, вскочил и замахал руками. Дракон и ухом не повел, наверное, не заметил с такой высоты. Устрашающе блистательный, он летел прямо на машину, совсем крохотную в сравнении с ним.  
       Машина выплюнула бесконечную струю синего пламени. Выгнувшись аркой, она полетела дракону в голову. Дракон сложил крылья и нырнул под нее, камнем падая вниз, а потом вновь расправил крылья, хлестнул хвостом и кувыркнулся в воздухе, оказавшись под машиной. Дракон схватил ее когтями за ногу и швырнул в зеленую траву.  
       Извергая огонь, машина рухнула на мягкую землю. От удара стеной встала пыль, и в поле образовался глубокий кратер, но машина тотчас вскочила на ноги. Оттолкнулась от земли неповрежденными конечностями, выпрямилась и снова подпрыгнула. Но только стала набирать скорость, как вдруг замолотила в воздухе руками и изогнулась точно от боли. Одна нога дернулась и с треском отломилась в месте крепления; в плече лопнул шов, и сквозь него забил луч света. Машина снова обрушилась на землю и силилась подняться, все больше и больше пропуская свозь себя льющийся во все стороны луч. И тут магия наконец-то выскользнула из искореженных металлических потоков, свободная от власти камня. Она завращалась, раскручиваясь, и на ярды вокруг спалила зеленые ростки пшеницы.  
       — Сдохла, — выдохнул Мерлин. Его магия — счастливая, теплая, успокоенная тем, что снова принадлежит ему — возвращалась на место. — Я свободен.  
       Артур забросил руку ему на плечо, навалившись всем телом. Наверное, ощутил ту же слабость в коленях, что и Мерлин. А потом Артур засмеялся и был при этом так красив. Даже грязный и изможденный он был само совершенство и лучился золотистым светом, прекрасный, как солнце. Так и смотреть бы на него всю жизнь, и то показалось бы мало.  
       — Черт, — все еще посмеиваясь, сказал Артур. С лица его не сходила самодовольно-кретинская улыбка. — Я знал, что сработает. Я гений!  
       Дракон описал над сломанной машиной небольшой круг и полетел к ним, грациозно снижаясь.  
       — Э-э. — Артур отлепился от Мерлина и расправил плечи. — Что это? Теперь сражаться еще и с ним?  
       — Это вряд ли. В смысле, надеюсь, что нет, — весело ответил Мерлин. По большей части он не знал, что и думать о драконе, а уж теперь и подавно.  
       Дракон опустился на землю и последние разделявшие их шаги прошел пешком, покачиваясь из стоны в сторону, словно приземлившаяся утка.  
       Артур поглядел на его исполинскую голову, затем на десятидюймовое долото у себя в руке, поразмыслил минутку и небрежно сунул инструмент за пояс. А потом сложил руки за спиной в чопорной церемониальной позе, будто бы стоял в камелотском тронном зале, одетый в бархат и с золотым венцом на голове. Он поклонился дракону, неглубоко, но вместе с тем неторопливо и почтительно.  
       — Спасибо, — произнес он громким, ясным голосом. — Камелот перед тобой в большом долгу.  
       — Да, — ответил дракон. — Возможно, когда-нибудь я попрошу его вернуть.  
       — Эй, но я же спас тебя там, — тут же заметил Артур. — Не поковыряйся я в той машине, вторым залпом тебя бы поджарило.  
       Дракон басовито фыркнул.  
       — Артур Пендрагон, — сказал он. — Внемли моим словам. Магия будет частью этой земли до конца времен. Она может быть союзником тебе или врагом. Выбирать всегда придется тебе.  
       Дракон расправил крылья и снова поднялся в воздух, с легкостью устремляясь ввысь.  
       — Погоди! — позвал Мерлин. Артур предупреждающе схватил его за руку, но Мерлин только сжал ее успокаивающим жестом и крикнул снова: — Погоди! Ты знал, что так будет? Почему тогда не сказал мне? Можно было… Ты хотел, чтобы так получилось?  
       — Будущее изменчиво, — ответил дракон, паря в воздухе над ними. При каждом взмахе гигантских крыльев их волосы раздувались резкими порывами ветра.  
       — Что? Что это вообще значит?  
       — Никому не известно. В том и суть.  
       — Ты правда друг мне? Зачем ты отправил меня сюда? Говори!  
       Дракон изогнул шею и посмотрел прямо на него, оскалив зубы. Артур рядом напрягся, но Мерлин почти не сомневался, что дракон улыбается.  
       — Мерлин, — сказал он. — Постарайся продержаться подольше в этот раз. Мы не всегда друзья, но когда тебя тут нет, я неизменно скучаю.  
       Он взмыл в небо, игриво перевернувшись; летать дракон явно любил и наслаждался каждым мгновением, проведенным в воздухе. Мерлин смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не стал всего лишь точкой над горизонтом, а потом Артур отпустил его руку и лег на землю, растянулся на спине в редкой траве, покрывавшей холм.  
       — Бедные мои ноги, — скривился он. — Изрезал их в лоскуты, пока бежали, как полоумные, из этого полоумного леса.  
       — Давай я. — Мерлин опустился на колени, чтобы оценить повреждения и, быть может, разорвать рубашку на повязки, но Артур поймал его за рукав и остановил.  
       — Нет, оставь. Пусть лучше ими займется Гаюс, когда вернемся домой.  
       — Как ты в таком состоянии попадешь домой? — немного обиженно спросил Мерлин.  
       — Не сделаю больше ни шагу. Кто-нибудь — да весь город, наверное, — видел, что случилось. Отец вышлет на разведку всадников, совсем скоро они будут здесь.  
       Он пристроил голову на руке и подставил лицо летнему солнцу, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух. Понежившись всего мгновение, он открыл глаза и обвиняюще наставил на Мерлина палец.  
       — Тебе, — строго начал он, — очень многое придется объяснить.  
       — Как скажешь, — безропотно кивнул Мерлин и сел чуть ближе.  
       — Сперва о самом главном, — Артур сдвинул светлые брови. — Это ведь ты сломал мою мерлин-птицу?  
       — Вообще-то, она не твоя.  
       — Сможешь починить или нет?  
       — Наверное, — ответил Мерлин. Он знал, что довольно одного усилия мысли. Древняя магия все еще жила в нем, смешалась с его собственной и в то же время осталась нетронутой. Она покинет его с той же легкостью, с которой появилась, и вернется в прежнюю обитель.  
       — Хорошо, — кивнул Артур с едва заметной довольной улыбкой, — хорошо, займешься этим сразу же, как вернемся домой. После чего приготовишь мне ванну.  
       — Домой? В смысле... хочешь, чтобы я вернулся в Камелот?  
       — А то как же. Я же уже заплатил тебе за месяц вперед, если ты вдруг удачно об этом позабыл. К тому же, ты ради Камелота помереть собирался. Я так понял, тебе тут нравится.  
       Тон у Артура был легкомысленный, шутливый, но в глазах его таилось нечто настороженное и мрачно серьезное, и Мерлин не знал, как ответить.  
       — Само собой, придется вести себя осторожнее, — продолжил Артур. — Чтобы я не видел, как ты бегаешь по замку и колдуешь направо-налево. Но ведь до сих пор ты как-то прятал свой дар, так что просто сиди тихо, не высовывайся и не... — он умолк. Теперь он смотрел на Мерлина с выражением, чуждым его лицу, совсем ему не подходившим. То была жалость или вина, и Мерлину сделалось не по себе. Он зарылся пальцами в траву, заерзал и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть Артуру в глаза.  
       — Не знаю, каково это — когда в тебе скрыто такое, — тихо сказал Артур. — Теперь, когда ты распробовал ее вкус, может, захочешь... Может, просить тебя вернуться в Камелот — все равно, что просить заточить себя в пещере.  
       Было здорово сознавать, что у Артура хватило участия к нему, чтобы подумать об этом, и вместе с тем Мерлин знал, что у того в последние дни было слишком много времени на раздумья. Артура заперли, угрожали убить, лишили всей силы, и теперь он понимал желание освободиться слишком хорошо. Вся эта внезапная чувствительность всего лишь показывала, насколько незащищенным он себя ощущал, насколько свежими были его раны. Мерлин с радостью вернул бы прежнего, невнимательного к чувствам других придурка — несносного, требовательного и считающего себя неуязвимым. Который верил, что уж ему-то все по плечу.  
       — Не чувствую в себе никаких изменений, — сказал Мерлин. — Я не схожу с ума от власти, пока мы тут разговарием, ничего такого. Да, на подобное я еще не отваживался; я и не знал, что у меня получится, а теперь знаю. Но то, что мы сотворили с теми магами, приятных ощущений не вызвало.  
       — Да уж, — согласился Артур, заметно сдерживая дрожь.  
       — Я с радостью вернусь. И, если честно, буду счастлив служить тебе до последнего вздоха, — сказал Мерлин, хоть и прозвучало это слишком уж сентиментально. Артур не засмеялся и не обозвал его девчонкой; он только слегка кивнул, приняв его слова как должное. Мерлин заподозрил, что прежний несносный Артур вернется во всей своей надоедливости еще до заката. — Вот только вряд ли я выживу, когда король узнает, кто ограбил сокровищницу.  
       До сей поры Мерлин особо не задумывался, как все закончится для него, он держал в уме лишь главную цель — вернуть Артура и заглядывал в будущее только на один шаг вперед. Его могли сослать или осудить как вора. Но, конечно, даже под угрозой ссылки или заключения он не оставил бы Артура в руках врага.  
       — Ах, это. Точно. Кто-нибудь знает? Тебя видели?  
       — Гвен знает. И Моргана, и Моргауза…  
       — Они не выдадут, — махнул рукой Артур. — Эдвин, ясное дело, сам выкрал этот чертов камень. С помощью магии! Если кто и знал, как на самом деле работает проклятая вещица, так это он. Если подумать, тебя вообще не было в пещере! Ты бродил в лесу, отупевший от тоски и тревоги. Ну, еще более отупевший, чем обычно. Я в одиночку их одолел и сбежал, а потом ты наткнулся на меня, пока я тут отдыхал. И... знаешь что, давай я буду говорить, когда вернемся, а то ты все перепутаешь. Великая радость моего возвращения в целости и сохранности так тебя поразила, что ты онемел. Просто притворись немым на недельку, пока все не уляжется.  
       Мерлин надулся и закатил глаза, пытаясь скрыть накатившую на него волну облегчения.  
       — Так ты просто присвоишь всю славу себе?  
       — Я же принц, — напыжился Артур. — Это мое право по рождению. Значит, решено.  
       Он снова прикрыл глаза. Вид у него был измученный; Мерлин подумал, что тот захочет подремать тут на солнышке. Он неподвижно сидел, наблюдая за лицом Артура открыто, как никогда прежде. Раньше всегда приходилось довольствоваться беглыми взглядами. Теперь можно было смотреть, сколько душе угодно, понежить взор всем этим великолепием: светлыми ресницами, изгибом губ, едва заметными морщинками в уголках глаз, тем забавным местечком, где слегка расширялась переносица.  
       Пальцы Артура дернулись у него под рукой. Быть может, он уже задремал, и сны его наполнила тьма. Мерлин осторожно просунул пальцы в раскрытую ладонь и взял Артура за руку, отгоняя кошмары. Забинтованная рука тихонько пожала его в ответ.  
       — Я, кстати, все еще жду, что ты объяснишь своего приятеля-дракона, — произнес вдруг Артур нисколько не сонным голосом. — Я так понял, вы с ним на короткой ноге.  
       — Да нет, — ответил Мерлин. — Мы и разговаривали-то всего пару раз, и… Ну, ты видел, какой он. Твердит все время о чем-то своем, драконьем.  
       — Ну, отлично. А как насчет камня? О нем-то ты знаешь? Можно пользоваться им для добрых дел, или лучше посоветовать отцу уничтожить его?  
       — Определенно можно, — задумчиво протянул Мерлин, вспоминая, как его магия свернулась внутри камня, а потом распалась на призматические осколки силы, которая тем самым очистилась, улучшилась и приумножилась. — Для добрых дел можно использовать что угодно. Боевая машина, например, станет незаменима в угольной шахте.  
       — Это да, — согласился Артур, и глаза его уже сверкали от свежих идей.  
       — Хотя не знаю. Страшно до чертиков. Может, мы не готовы к такой силе.  
       — Да мы никогда не готовы. Ты хоть представляешь, какой неожиданностью стало изобретение арбалета? Или, если заглянуть еще дальше в прошлое, заостренные орудия в руках всех тех первобытных варваров — вот уж кому не повезло.  
       — Да и двигатели, — подхватил Мерлин. — На века опередили свое время.  
       — Не то слово. Но, наверно, только так и можно двигаться вперед — сперва действовать, потом разгребать последствия. Иначе не выйдет.  
       Он взглянул на Мерлина мельком, и тот почувствовал, как по тыльной стороне ладони медленно, щекотно закружили загрубевшие пальцы. Ощущение было таким приятным, что спрашивать, зачем это Артуру, не хотелось.  
       — Но прямо сейчас ты, кажется, не готов, — сказал Артур.  
       — К чему — к магии? Но я же...  
       — Да нет, вот к этому, — быстро сказал Артур и приподнялся. Он нежно приобнял Мерлина за шею. Прикосновение было невесомым, но Артур очутился совсем рядом, всего в нескольких дюймах. А потом он коснулся губ Мерлина своими.  
       Поцелуй вышел легким, нежным и невинным, одно только сухое соприкосновение кожи. Мягкое тепло чужого рта отчего-то ошеломило, оглушило и ослепило на мгновение. Все вокруг отошло на второй план, остались только губы, прижатые к его губам, дыхание у Мерлина на щеке, пальцы, которыми Артур все сильнее обвивал его шею, поглаживал кожу и зарывался в волосы. И тут Артур отстранился и, невероятно довольный собой, снова прилег на траву, подставив широченную улыбку небу.  
       Мерлин огорошенно смотрел на него, все еще чувствуя, как от поцелуя покалывает губы. Надо бы рассердиться — вполне возможно, это лишь жестокая шутка над влюбленным слугой или, того хуже, выраженная таким нечестным способом благодарность. Но нет, Артур же не такой. То была гордая улыбка. Он гордился, что ему хватило смелости сделать первый шаг.  
       Мерлин вопрошающе коснулся его лица. Золотистые ресницы дрогнули, и на светлой коже расцвел румянец. А потом не осталось сил сопротивляться этому притяжению, это отчаянной жажде. Он накинулся на Артура, точно сокол на жертву, и впился в его губы, целуя жадно, глубоко, полностью отпустив себя.  
       Из горла Артура доносились самые чудесные прерывистые звуки на свете, он обнимал Мерлина за спину и цеплялся за него изо всех сил. Мерлин взял его совершенное лицо в ладони и стал покрывать отрывистыми влажными поцелуями: веки, скулы, кончик носа и снова губы. Он шевельнулся, чтобы прижаться к Артуру всем телом, чтобы чувствовать, как поднимается и опускается у него грудь, и как быстро колотится сердце. Взгляд у Артура был нечеткий и немного отчужденный, а руки чуть подрагивали от напряжения.  
       — Ты как? — хрипло спросил Мерлин. От радости и возбуждения кружилась голова.  
       — Я целыми днями не снимал это рванье. От меня смердит, как от дохлой лошади, — ответил Артур с подлинной мукой в голосе.  
       — Вовсе нет, — уверил его Мерлин. — То есть, да, но мне все равно.  
       Артур не то хохотнул, не то вздохнул ему в губы и привлек его к себе. На сей раз он первым углубил поцелуй, пытливо обвел языком контур Мерлиновых губ, а затем полностью завладел его ртом. Целовался он не сказать чтобы очень умело, чуть неуверенно и совсем не так, как рисовалось Мерлину в разнузданных мечтаниях, слишком дерзких для слуги. Но поцелуи от этого стали только слаще, и любовь его к Артуру — еще крепче.  
       Они оставались в траве, целуясь с закрытыми глазами, пока не услышали топот копыт вдалеке, и тогда Мерлин прижался к припухшим губам Артура в последнем нежнейшем поцелуе и поднялся, чтобы помахать всадникам.


	5. Chapter 5

Один из сопровождавших ускакал вперед, чтобы известить об их прибытии, и, когда они въезжали в ворота, улицы запрудила толпа ликующих горожан. Артур помахал им в ответ и порадовался про себя, что взял у всадников камзол, плащ и сапоги, не то возвращаться бы ему в Камелот в одном изорванном исподнем. И хоть по-прежнему было заметно, что он неделю томился в пещере на цепи, на лицах людей он видел лишь радость. Никто не обшаривал его тоскливо-страдальческими взглядами, как Мерлин, когда только принес выкуп.  
       Из мастерской, так и не переодевшись, прибежали инженеры. Работа не прекращалась даже в его отсутствие, и Артур ощутил прилив гордости и владельческой любви к соратникам — сливкам Камелота. Окружив его коня, те хватались за стремена и выкрикивали какой-то веселый, счастливый вздор, который не складывался в предложения. Артур спешился, чтобы пройтись с ними; инженеры сбились в тесную кучку, и пусть уважение и субординация держали их на расстоянии, стремление прикоснуться ясно читалось на просветлевших лицах. Артур каждому улыбнулся, похлопал по плечу и назвал по имени: Оуэн, Пелинор, Леон, Гавейн, Кэй. Была там и Моргауза, и он взял ее за руку и запечатлел на ней мимолетный поцелуй. Какой-то другой благодарности за ее участие в плане от него не ждали, да и не приняли бы, окажись Артур на нее способен.  
       По ступеням замка сбежала Моргана, всех растолкала и повисла у него на шее. Она прильнула к нему довольно скандальным образом и спрятала лицо у него на плече, дрожа всем телом.  
       Артур поискал взглядом Мерлина и обнаружил его неподалеку, они с Гвен разговаривали. Или, вернее, восторженно пялились друг на друга, как видно, подрастеряв все слова.  
       — Я тебя сейчас расцелую, — воскликнула Гвен и так и поступила: взяла его лицо в ладони и поцеловала прямо в губы, которых не так давно касались губы Артура, и где наверняка все еще оставался его вкус. Волна странного, извращенного возбуждения окатила Артура от одной этой мысли. Тут Мерлин обернулся и улыбнулся ему, а потом облизал нижнюю губу. Артур чуть не забыл, что на них смотрит весь Камелот, и едва не набросился на него в ту же минуту.  
       Вдруг толпа стихла и расступилась, и все во дворе склонили головы в поклоне. Шаткой поступью, слегка покачиваясь, к ним приближался король. Правый рукав свисал пустой, и по лицу струились слезы, но он улыбался. Артур с детства не видел таких улыбок, лет с семи-восьми, когда отец все еще играл с ним. Вспомнилось, как временами отец подбрасывал его высоко в воздух и ловил сильными руками, и оба смеялись от этой нелепой нескончаемой радости.  
       Перед подданными они себя, конечно, не уронят. Но позже, в личных покоях короля Артур позволил себе приблизиться и бессильно опустил голову на теплое плечо отца. Тот мягко поцеловал его в волосы.  
       — Ты не надел руку, — заметил Артур, когда пальцы нащупали в мягкой шерсти отцовского рукава одну только пустоту. — Сломалась? Давай я...  
       — Нет, не сломалась. Мне просто подумалось, что сегодня нет смысла ее надевать.  
       — Но ты же всегда, — возразил Артур, еле проглотив комок в горле, — всегда говорил, что король не имеет права показать слабость. Нужно выглядеть сильным.  
       — Откуда взяться силе, когда моего собственного сына... — Король оборвал себя и с улыбкой покачал головой. — Не переживай, Артур. Сила, которую ты показал сегодня — больше в нас никто не усомнится. Ты молодец. Незаметно внести в машину изъяны... Ничего другого я от тебя и не ждал, но одолеть их всех...  
       — Спасибо, сир, — пробормотал Артур. — Мне... повезло.  
       — Твой гонец отчитался передо мной. И я уже распорядился собрать тела предателей и уничтожить остатки их машин. Завтра расскажешь все в подробностях. А пока отдыхай.  
       — Камень выкрал Эдвин. Я слышал, как он похвалялся этим перед остальными, — сказал Артур и зарделся от стыда. Лгать отцу ужасно не хотелось, а лгать королю так и вовсе запрещалось законом, но Мерлин не оставил ему выбора.  
       Отец смерил его долгим, тяжелым взглядом, сжав губы в хорошо знакомой подозрительной гримасе.  
       — Ну, раз ты так говоришь, — сказал он. — Хотя этот твой, как уж его, исчез в тот же миг, что и камень. Странно, что он вот так просто нашел тебя. Допросить бы его более подробно.  
       — Он онемел от радости, когда... Отец, Мерлин тут ни при чем. Он предан мне.  
       Утер вздохнул и погладил его по волосам, как много лет назад, когда они вместе гоняли пароходик по ванне.  
       — Самый тяжкий урок для любого короля — научиться, кому можно доверять, а кому нет, — сказал он. — И зачастую самый болезненный. И для тебя, и для твоего королевства.  
       Слова эти снова пришли Артуру на ум, когда он сидел возле исходящей паром ванны. Мерлин превзошел самого себя: добавил в воду ароматическое масло и посыпал сверху лепестками, но, возможно, по-другому избавиться от запаха не получилось бы. Потом он стоял перед ванной на коленях и водил намыленной мочалкой по телу Артура. Каждое нажатие рук вызывало новую волну глубокого, блаженного удовольствия. Безмятежность окутала Артура целиком и успокоила разум.  
       Не то чтобы он мог выбирать — довериться Мерлину или нет, как не мог сознательно разрешить себе дышать. Если он ошибся, если все это послужит в будущем тяжелым уроком, придется просто перетерпеть, когда придет время.  
       Мерлин сбрил щетину с его лица и медленно вымыл ему волосы, бережно убирая пену с глаз. Каждый раз, задевая выстриженный участок, он отдергивал пальцы, но от замечаний, по счастью, воздерживался. По крайней мере пока не развернул намокшие бинты у Артура на плече.  
       — О черт, они... — он запнулся и робко, не касаясь, провел пальцами над ожогом. Артур знал, что шрам останется навсегда, как тавро. Но до сих пор это его не волновало.  
       — Брось, — сказал он. — Не убьешь же ты их еще раз.  
       — Придется сперва воскресить, — заметил Мерлин. — Вряд ли это за гранью возможного.  
       Слова прозвучали легкомысленно, но лицо его, всегда такое миловидное и простодушное, вдруг ожесточилось и как-то осунулось. В глазах у него полыхнул огонь — магия, рвущаяся на волю. Артуру вспомнилось ее прикосновение, когда она пела в воздухе, когда заключила его в плотный теплый кокон на ту единственную секунду до того, как обрушилась на Эдвина и его людей, и те закричали от нестерпимых страданий.  
       Он зачерпнул ладонью пахнущую цветами воду и побрызгал Мерлину в лицо. Тот зашипел и затряс головой, словно мокрый котенок.  
       — Тебе есть чем заняться, — сказал Артур.  
       — Да уж. — Мерлин вытер лицо его полотенцем и ткнул Артура в плечо. — Покупался и хватит. Вылезайте, сир, пока плавники не выросли.  
       Артур надел чистое нательное белье и глубоко вздохнул свежий запах выстиранных, отутюженных простынь. Мерлин все еще копошился неподалеку: выливал воду из ванны, вытирал оставшиеся на полу лужицы и подбирал скинутую одежду.  
       Больше всего на свете хотелось восстановить прежний порядок вещей и поскорее выкинуть случившееся из головы, как страшный сон. Провести бы остаток вечера как обычно — он бы работал, Мерлин бы занимался, и все это в благостной тишине. Но он смертельно устал, а томительные минуты в ванне совсем его изнурили. Мерлин и сам, судя по виду, едва держался на ногах, но по-прежнему шмыгал по комнате: поправлял, разглаживал и подчищал все, к чему прикасались руки, с усердием, которого совсем не ждешь от такого празднолюбивого, нахального слуги.  
       — Я ложусь, — сказал Артур. — Гаси свет.  
       Он проскользнул в чистый, теплый рай между хрустящими простынями и пушистыми одеялами и опустил затуманенную от усталости голову на подушку, такую мягкую, что казалось, будто ее нет вовсе. Мерлин потушил лампу, и тьма принесла на удивление острое наслаждение, словно ласковая прохладная ладонь погладила ему веки. Артуру не давали побыть в темноте несколько суток подряд, он и не подозревал, как сильно жаждал этой передышки.  
       Он услышал, как в замок вставили ключ, и ощутил ничем не обоснованный ужас. Он знал, что в своих покоях, в центре замка, в самом сердце королевства ему нечего бояться — но он и раньше так считал и ошибся. Он сел посмотреть на дверь, пока Мерлин возится с замком, чтобы убедиться в ее прочности и надежности и в том, что ключ от нее имелся только у них двоих.  
       Мерлин все ошивался в комнате. Он только что запер дверь изнутри.  
       — Ты что делаешь? — спросил Артур, невесть почему понизив голос до шепота.  
       — Буду спать тут, — ответил Мерлин и подошел к краю кровати.  
       Артур следил за движениями его пальцев, следил, как расстегивается одежда, и один предмет за другим небрежно отбрасывается в сторону. Обнаженное тело Мерлина почти светилось в лунном свете, а его темные волосы казались шелковисто-безбрежной тьмой ночного неба.  
       — Это мне решать, — возразил Артур, жадно глядя, как мешковатые штаны скользят по выпирающим бедренным косточкам, по незагорелым узким бедрам. Наполовину возбужденный длинный член был темнее, чем все остальное тело. Он чуть качнулся, когда Мерлин оперся коленом о матрас и приподнял уголок одеяла.  
       — Ну, сегодня уж точно нет, — заявил Мерлин, забираясь в постель.  
       Они натянули одеяло до подбородка и улеглись на бок, лицом к лицу и в считанных дюймах друг от друга, вглядываясь в почти полную темноту. Артур видел лишь те участки лица, на которые струился лунный свет из окна: часть щеки, кончик носа, поблескивающие белки глаз. Головой Мерлин лежал на запасной подушке, прижавшись щекой к тончайшему хлопку из южных королевств. Артуру подумалось, что подушка сохранит в себе запах Мерлина, и даже наутро можно будет почувствовать его тут.  
       — Мерлин, — сказал он. — Когда я... Когда я тебя поцеловал, я не это имел в виду.  
       — Ну да, — отозвался Мерлин. Он сверкнул зубами в темноте и неторопливо прошелся пальцами по плечу Артура, обжигая кожу каждой мягкой подушечкой. — А что же тогда, сир?  
       Он редко обращался к Артуру должным образом, и каждый раз Артуру чудилась насмешка. Но теперь он ей обрадовался, ведь та напомнила, почему нельзя снова попасться на эту уловку. В тот раз, на холме настойчивость Мерлина и неожиданно напористые, уверенные ласки застигли его врасплох. Но это вряд ли его оправдывало.  
       — Я бы ни за что не воспользовался своим положением, — твердо сказал Артур.  
       — Это я знаю, — кивнул Мерлин и провел пальцами по его руке, по тонкой коже внутренней стороны локтя.  
       — Поцелуй должен был стать символом, — сказал Артур, пытаясь не задрожать под лаской. — Обещанием иного будущего. Однажды я взойду на престол. И тогда... тогда я выберу магию своим союзником.  
       — Правда? Даже после всего, что они натворили?  
       — Да. Пойми меня правильно. Я не боюсь оставлять магию во врагах. Просто жалко упускать столько возможностей. Мы бы столько всего сделали вместе — изменили бы мир. И изменим. Когда я стану королем, а ты моим придворным магом...  
       — Я? — тихо ахнул Мерлин.  
       — Конечно. Знаешь еще каких-нибудь претендентов?  
       — Ну, спасибо, — фыркнул Мерлин.  
       — Не переживай. Когда заключим с магами перемирие, и они вернутся, мы попросим обучить тебя. Может, хоть тогда начнешь приносить пользу.  
       Мерлин шумно выдохнул. Часть его лица скрывала тьма, и потому нельзя было сказать, разозлился ли он на подначки или онемел от благодарности. Ни то, ни другое ничего между ними не изменило бы.  
       — В этот раз будет лучше, — продолжил Артур. — Теперь применять магию для будничных дел нет нужды. Наука наша здорово продвинулась. В этот раз мы не повторим прежних ошибок.  
       Мерлин замер и вдруг потрясенно расхохотался. Отшлепать бы его хорошенько за дерзость, но Мерлин по-прежнему его поглаживал, а краешек уха у него нежно отливал серебром в лунном свете, и Артур не смог поднять на него руку.  
       — По-твоему, это все блажь? — насупился он.  
       — Нет, мне просто подумалось — Эдвин-то был прав. Ты станешь легендой, как и великий король Артур. Позовешь в страну магов и возродишь Альбион в его прежнем величии. Ведь легенды гласят, что однажды король Артур вернется в Альбион. И ты будто он и есть.  
       Он лег чуть ближе. Теперь Артур чувствовал тепло чужой кожи там, где голые острые колени касались его штанов.  
       — Эпоха легенд завершилась, — откликнулся Артур. И как только вынести предстоящие годы, когда Мерлин будет так одуряюще близко и вместе с тем так же далеко, как луна. — Наступила эпоха рассудка. Поработаем на славу — оставим по себе хорошую память. Вот и все.  
       — Ну, не знаю. У нас же есть еще магия и драконы. Ну, один дракон точно. Возможно, легенды еще сложат.  
       В сгустившейся тьме было спокойно и уютно, она будто бы отсекала их от остального мира, и Артур чувствовал, что может доверить Мерлину все, даже нелепейшие из секретов.  
       — Когда я был совсем крохой, — сказал он. — Мерлин-птица всюду за мной шастала. Только за мной, никого другого она к себе не подпускала. И я тогда думал... Если она и правда принадлежала великому королю Артуру, может... Может, я это он, возродился, чтобы править снова. Может, птица меня узнала.  
       — Может, так и есть.  
       — Да нет, это все детские фантазии. К тому же, сейчас пичужка неравнодушна к тебе — ума не приложу, почему.  
       Механическая птичка по-прежнему благоволила к Мерлину. Хоть именно он и отнял у нее жизнь, его явно простили. Управляя древней магией без промедления и каких-либо заметных затруднений, он вернул птицу к жизни одним мановением руки. Артур даже заподозрил, что они сговорились, и пичуга только притворялась мертвой, чтобы Мерлин мог порисоваться.  
       — Может, она и меня узнала. Может, я был придворным магом короля Артура. Я тоже возродился — следить, чтобы ты не слишком задирал нос.  
       — Значит, проку от тебя точно было мало. Наверно, поэтому ты и возродился крестьянином в качестве подходящего наказания.  
       — Что-то не похоже на наказание, — сказал Мерлин, наклоняясь, и мазнул губами по губам Артура.  
       Не гоже принцу спать со слугой. Глупая затея унизила бы их обоих. Когда он коронуется, а Мерлин встанет у трона как почти равный ему союзник и советник — тогда все изменится. Тогда между ними возникнут нерасторжимые узы, как у древних правителей с доверенными рыцарями. В старых романах, которыми еще девчонкой зачитывалась Моргана, такая дружба была самой священной и долгой и всегда скреплялась поцелуем. Вот чего ему хотелось; то было невысказанное обещание, и только такой кретин, как Мерлин, мог испортить его неуловимую красоту.  
       — Нельзя вот так просто поцеловать, а потом попросить подождать, пока ты не станешь королем, — пробормотал Мерлин ему в рот в перерывах между влажными, упоительными поцелуями.  
       — Я принц Камелота, Мерлин. Мне указывать нельзя, — сказал Артур, покусывая Мерлина в подбородок.  
       — Ну, а я маг. Взмах руки — и у тебя весь член в волдырях. Магия, знаешь ли.  
       — Ты не посмеешь.  
       — Хочешь рискнуть? — откликнулся Мерлин. Он перекатился на Артура и бесстыже потерся о него бедрами, давая почувствовать всю длину налитого члена.  
       Артур обхватил его за плечи и перевернул, пришпилив к кровати. Все будет так, как хочет он, а не его развязный слуга. Мерлин негромко, удивленно охнул, когда ощутил под спиной простыни, но тут же потянулся к Артуру снова. Почти прозрачная кожа его груди и живота была гладкой, без изъянов и выглядела слишком нежной, чтобы прикасаться к ней огрубевшими от работы руками. Но Артур прикоснулся все равно. От первого поглаживания на коже проступила волна мурашек, а от второго — растаяла. Мерлин застонал и запрокинул голову, и Артур зарылся лицом в длинный изгиб шеи, а потом проследил языком острые углы ключиц. На вкус кожа оказалась соленой, отдавала травой и мылом.  
       Их губы встретились, и Артур позволил себе утонуть в поцелуе и забыть все, кроме растекающегося по всему телу удовольствия. Мерлин лапал его за задницу и неуклюже, бесцельно дергал за нательную рубашку и штаны.  
       — Сними их с меня, — велел Артур и приподнял бедра. В кои-то веки Мерлин тотчас повиновался. Он быстро развязал тесемки и стащил нагретую трением одежду.  
       Ночной воздух прошелестел по коже, остужая ее на мгновение. А потом обнаженные члены прижались друг к другу, и жар от прикосновения едва не воспламенил все вокруг, прогревая Артура до самого нутра.  
       Он приподнялся на локтях и шевельнул бедрами, чтобы член заскользил вдоль другой вставшей плоти. Мерлин ахнул и вцепился в него еще крепче, отзываясь на каждое движение. Очутившись так близко, Артур лучше видел его лицо. Оно казалось почти чужим, и монохромный лунный свет добавлял незнакомый, отчаянно умоляющий изгиб припухшим губам.  
       Мерлин заерзал под ним и шире развел бедра, и Артур устроился между ними. Худые ноги задрожали и стиснули его бока, а длинные пальцы потерли Артуру икры.  
       — Стой, стой, — зашептал Мерлин ему в шею. — Погоди... Давай я возьму масло.  
       Он сдвинулся на край кровати и потянулся к рабочему столу и стоящей на нем бутылочке с маслом. Артур перехватил его и удержал на месте, не в силах разъединиться с ним во всех местах, где соприкасались их тела.  
       — Зачем, что-то не так? — спросил Артур и проложил успокаивающую цепочку поцелуев у него под подбородком, уговаривая снова прилечь.  
       — Я ведь тебе не девчонка, — отозвался Мерлин и в подтверждение резко качнул своим длинным, твердым, как сталь, членом. — Надо чем-то смазать.  
       — Ясно, — протянул Артур, до которого медленно доходило. От картинки, возникшей в голове, по спине прокатилась новая волна желания, и задрожали ноги. Но при мысли о том, что в такую минуту — когда голова от возбуждения опустела — придется осваивать новый навык, и любая неудача положит конец происходившему между ними чуду... — Нет. Оставь.  
       — Оставить? — разочарованно переспросил Мерлин. Большие синие глаза в темноте округлились еще больше, и радужку поглотил черный с вкраплениями золотого зрачок.  
       — В следующий раз, — пообещал Артур и, прижавшись к нему, снова поймал ритм. Хотелось нырнуть вниз, прикоснуться и распробовать вкус теплых потайных местечек, пробежаться языком по тонкому сухожилию с внутренней стороны бедра. Но и секунды на это нельзя было потратить. Яркое, острейшее наслаждение подкатывало все ближе с каждым толчком. На телах собирались бусины пота, и двигаться стало еще легче. Редкие волосы на бедрах терлись о кожу, и шершавые пальцы Мерлина оставляли едкие полосы у Артура на спине. Жар под кожей, пощипывание в паху, теплое давление у него в груди — все закручивалось все туже и туже, как пружина, которая вот-вот лопнет.  
       Мерлин выгнулся дугой, едва не сбросив с себя Артура, и из горла его вырвался приглушенный крик. Артур ощутил, как вязкое семя оросило его член и живот. Толчок — и он тоже излился, весь дрожа, заглушая стоны в мягкой впадинке у Мерлина на шее.  
       Когда утихомирилось биение сердца, в голове царила блаженная пустота, а на сердце было спокойно, как никогда раньше. Он распластался на Мерлине, ощущая грудью каждый его вздох, и больше всего на свете мечтал вот так задремать. Но слуга его все еще оставался худым, как щепка, одни острые углы да выпирающие кости, которые нещадно впивались в самые нежные места. Придется скоро сползти с него.  
       Со шкафа донесся шорох, а затем негромкое щебетание.  
       — Твоя мерлин-птица подглядывает за нами, — хихикнул Мерлин, медленно пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Артура.  
       — Пусть, — ответил тот.  
         
       ***  
         
       Прошло не так уж много времени, и жизнь снова вошла в колею, хоть Артур и знал, что ничего уже не будет как прежде. Всю его жизнь магия была невидимым врагом, символом предательства и помутнения рассудка. Теперь же он сам столкнулся с чародейством лицом к лицу и выяснил, что с ним можно бороться. А еще он выяснил, что бороться вовсе не обязательно.  
       К нему в замок — а потом и в постель — попало магическое создание, и это был хороший, верный и довольно благоразумный человек. Теперь по утрам он просыпался и обнаруживал, что ноги Мерлина переплелись с его собственными, шею щекотало чужое дыхание, а нос — спутанные темные волосы. Порой он не сразу будил Мерлина, чтобы отправить на кухню за завтраком. Он тихо лежал, положив ладонь Мерлину на грудь, слушал, как бьется у него сердце, и каждый глоток воздуха казался сладостным, как самое лучшее вино.  
       Иной раз по утрам он пробуждался, ощутив, как по члену скользят горячие губы, и это тоже не вызывало нареканий.  
       Первые несколько дней, как и ожидалось, он был ужасно занят. Надо было изучить недельную кипу отчетов, разобраться с накопившимися препирательствами и жалобами. Но в целом его долгое отсутствие не внесло в привычный распорядок особого раскола. Инженеры его трудились усерднее, чем когда-либо, — по их же словам, пытались отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, и добились значительных подвижек с плугом. Прежнюю проблему — недостаток силы и маневренности — так и не устранили, только придумали довольно сложный способ, как ее обойти. Единственно верным решением было бы уменьшить машины до одной четвертой их нынешнего размера и вместе с тем сделать впятеро мощнее. Что ж. Если бы да кабы.  
       — Двигатели слишком рассчитывают на вакуум, вот в чем корень всех наших зол, — сказал Мерлин в конце изнурительно долгого дня в мастерской, пока скидывал одежду и забирался в постель. — Вакуум это ведь пустота, а от пустоты толку мало.  
       — Из-за гравитации проку от всасывания с гулькин нос, — согласился Артур.  
       Мерлин — глупое создание с его постыдной страстишкой к плохим каламбурам — зашелся смехом. Он устроился у Артура между ног, скользнул длинными, умелыми пальцами ему между ягодиц и наглядно показал, сколько проку можно извлечь из всасывания.  
       Артур всегда полагал, что страсти человека подчиняются тем же законам природы, что и все вокруг. От разлуки любовь только крепнет, так же, как от пустоты двигаются поршни. За любым увлечением стоит безответная жажда, как за приливами стоит лунное притяжение. Натянутые до предела, словно сильные пружины, умы и сердца обретали всю мыслимую мощь. Удовлетворив нужды и подавив страхи, человеческий дух становился безвольным, мертвым грузом, замершим телом.  
       Все оказалось совсем не так. Заполучив Мерлина, он хотел его еще сильнее, все время. Однажды утоленный, голод только разгорелся еще сильнее, и чем жарче были их ночные забавы, тем сильнее становилась потребность при свете дня; считалось за счастье просто быть рядом и смотреть друг на друга.  
       Одним памятным вечером Мерлин стянул у алхимиков бутылочку миндального масла. Артуру понравилось, какой гладкой сделалась кожа от душистого вещества, чего не могло добиться рапсовое масло из мастерских, и ему глянулось некое новое качество, которое добавилось к трению. Он почти утопил в нем Мерлина и с хлюпами погрузился в желанное тело. Он втер масло Мерлину в бедра и руки и размазал его по члену, пока каждое влажное прикосновение не стало встречать упоенные стоны. Той ночью Артур трахал его часами, пока тот вконец не сомлел и не засветился от удовольствия, и даже перестал сыпать безнадежными шутками о хорошенько смазанных машинах и о плавном движении поршня. Артур не сомневался, что потребности замолчат довольно надолго, пока не уловил ближе к обеду слабый аромат миндаля, исходящий от волос Мерлина, когда они оба наклонились над чертежом. Он бросил и работу, и своих людей прямо там и затащил Мерлина в каморку за главным машинным отделением, где все звуки заглушило бряцание металла и рев огня. Он стащил с Мерлина штаны и приник губами к каждому местечку, к которому смог дотянуться, а после неспешно ему отсосал, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, даже когда Мерлин начал вбиваться ему в рот и дергать за волосы.  
       Осознание того, что теперь у них в союзниках надежный маг, тоже должно было приглушить ту срочность, которая всегда сопровождала работу. Теперь воссоздать силу и благополучие Альбиона можно будет не только двигателями. Подведи их все остальное, можно будет снова воспользоваться магией. Он так крепко верил в это, что уже не так сильно раздражался, когда не сразу находил верные решения, однако разум его эта вера не притупила. Пожалуй, наоборот, он стал четче мыслить и справлялся со всем еще быстрее, чем прежде. И очень кстати, поскольку они с Мерлином растрачивали часы за часами, кувыркаясь в постели, и страсть эта отнюдь не обещала отнимать в будущем меньше времени.  
       — А это дело быстрое, сказал чертов лекарь, — вздохнул он, наконец-то укладываясь, когда уже светлело небо, и щебетали первые птицы. — Всего на несколько минут, сказал он. В задницу бы ему эти минуты!  
       — В задницу? — пробормотал Мерлин, очнувшийся от сморившей его дремоты. — Да, давай, правда я думал, у тебя там все уже саднит.  
       — Заткнись и спи дальше, маньяк.  
       В последние дни ему требовалось гораздо меньше сна, чем раньше, как если бы хороший трах перед сном помогал телу отдохнуть более полно. Иногда он все еще вскакивал посреди ночи, уверенный, что в ногу по-прежнему впивается стальное кольцо, а под ребрами у него стылые камни. Но Мерлин всегда был рядом, теплое и надежное присутствие под боком, нежное обнаженное тело. Он никогда не ворчал, когда Артур будил его поцелуями, устраивался между бедрами или глубоко проникал в него, где было все еще растянуто и влажно с прошлого раза, и мягко толкался, пока остатки кошмара не рассеивались как дым.  
       Он почти уже заснул, когда в голову пришла великолепная идея, внезапная и яркая, словно летняя молния. Он разлепил глаза, как следует уяснил себе всю ее значимость, а потом схватил Мерлина за плечо и безжалостно его растормошил.  
       — Мерлин, — зашептал он. — Мерлин, слушай. Пар под высоким давлением.  
       Мерлин сонно заморгал, медленно фокусируя на нем взгляд. Артур подождал, пока тот не проснется совсем и не ухватит суть, хоть и понял уже, что ничего еще толком не объяснил, да и сама задумка попахивала безумием — придется набросать эскиз, заняться элементарными расчетами...  
       Мерлин вдруг ойкнул, и лицо его озарила благоговейная улыбка.  
       — Это... да это же гениально.  
       — Знаю! — крикнул Артур, у которого будто камень с души свалился. Если Мерлин счел, что сработает, значит, так и будет. У них получится. — И пустота не нужна, чтобы все заработало. И не нужно больше остужать цилиндры. Ты только представь — весь этот пар, как можно более мощный, вечно в движении, плотный, горячий, не останавливается ни на секунду, два поршня трутся друг о друга — да хватит уже ржать!  
       — Ты просто так романтично рассказываешь, — отозвался Мерлин, смахивая с глаз остатки сна и слезы.  
       Артур улегся обратно на подушки, чтобы как следует все обдумать. В голове зароились мысли, пока он пытался осознать открывающиеся возможности.  
       — Это даст нам столько силы, сколько мы осмелимся взять, — сказал он. — Вот так и возьмем верх над гравитацией. И изменим мир. Может быть даже... однажды мы полетим!  
       Мерлин мягко улыбался, глядя на него с мечтательным выражением, от которого Артуру всегда хотелось совершить все мыслимые и немыслимые подвиги, просто чтобы получить в награду один из этих взглядов.  
       — Ладно, признаю, затея безумно опасная, — продолжил Артур. В последний раз, когда они подвергли двигатель такому давлению, это была случайность, ошибка в расчетах. Ему повезло выжить в получившемся взрыве и отделаться всего несколькими ожогами. — Возможно, понадобится более виртуозная работа и более одаренные математики, чем те, которые есть сейчас.  
       — О безопасности мы позаботимся, — возразил Мерлин. — Рабочие и ученые не особенно годились для инженерной работы, когда появились первые машины, но тут пригодилась магия, а потом все пошло как по маслу. Может, все наши теперешние достижения появились бы на свет и без помощи магов, но уж точно не на нашем веку. Может, спустя целые столетия. Так что я займусь вот чем: буду помогать тебе и защищать. Именно для этого я и наделен магией.  
       Говорил он легкомысленно, все еще улыбаясь, но в глазах его замерцал новый огонь. И вдруг стало так легко заглянуть дальше долговязой фигуры, лукавого лица и смешных ушей и увидеть, каким он станет в будущем. А быть может, он и был таким в прошлой жизни: существом небывалой силы, который мог претворить все безрассудные наивные мечты Артура в реальность. Человек, который всегда будет рядом, и в горе, и в радости, и даже после смерти.  
       Ощущение длилось всего секунду, а потом Мерлин озорно улыбнулся и снова стал просто Мерлином. Он перелез через кровать и сел Артуру на бедра.  
       — Сперва потрахаемся, а уж потом изменим мир? — предложил он.  
       — Разумный план.  
       Замок вокруг уже просыпался. Двор медленно наполнялся звуками: выкладывался товар в лавках, загружались печки, двигатели наполнялись паром и возвращались к жизни. Вдалеке протрубил рог большой повозки, сигнализируя начало первого рейса. Почти рассвело, но нужды вставать пока еще не было. Времени у них предостаточно.

_Fin_


End file.
